A Flower's Magic
by Layrel
Summary: Translation from Umbre77's. After getting captured by Voldemort, Harry can only give up. But when Draco doesn't want to die, he will go to any length to survive, even if it means going back in time! Now, they must carefully wander the past together, with no turning backs. Time Travel, MaraudersTime, no Bashing, slight AU, written before DH publishing
1. Prologue

**A Flower's Magic**

**Title: **A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Translator's Note:** Well, Hello!

I'm Layrel and I'll be translating this fanfiction from French. Hum, maybe I should do a little explaining first; Umbre77 is a really good French writer on and since the french community is smaller, her stories stand out more due, in part, to their length. Her plots are also very interesting because of their twists and her characters psychology. Those many reasons made me want to translate it, obviously ;). This particular story is Umbre's 'retirement fiction' and unfinished as of yet.

But, anyway, I not trying to turn you away here or anything, so please read on! The point is, this story was first published when the Deathly Hallows wasn't out yet. As such, Umbre imagined a catastrophic scenario where time travel was the answer. The facts from DH were adapted into it once it was out, but from the prologue, you'll find that events are quite different here, though it was really jut a pretext to send them back in the past really... So, if you stop here (which I would be sad about), just know that it's not actually a depressing story at all but rather a sad start.

To everyone else, please read and review; any kind of reaction is interesting to know after all!

_Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)_

**OOo**

**Prologue:**

Contrary to perceived notions about wizards, Voldemort did not live in a gloomy shack. Far from it! Well, it must be said that the wizard who succeeded in making Hogwarts gloomy would have to work hard and long on it. Like, for a century or two! Although these thoughts were rather unwelcome given the situation, Harry wasn't smiling. He was kneeling in a place which had, a long time ago, called up to his mind joy, pleasure, laughter, friendship…happiness, in short.

Yet, now, he felt none of that. The Great Hall now evoked to him only pain, suffering and death. His death. The death of all his friends. Of all those close to him. Hermione's death, on the first day of school; Ron's, when he went to avenge her; Remus's, the last member of the Marauders. Even though he had not been present when they died, Harry had witnessed all this thanks to his link with Voldemort. How the man had tortured the Weasley twins in front of their parents. How he had imperiused poor Ginny into killing the rest of her family before committing suicide, horrified at herself. How the noble professor McGonagall had screamed, again and again, under torture spells. So many horrors tainted this room that yet reminded him of such pure memories…

Now it was his turn. Yet he knew Voldemort wouldn't kill him today. No, the Dark Lord would want to savour his victory first. After months of pursuit, his sworn enemy was before him; at his feet; awaiting death, his eyes filled with distress. It was truly enjoyable.

"Harry", he said with a chilling voice. "I am so happy to see you in these halls. I am sure you share my joy, don't you?"

"You have no idea how much", ironized the young man.

Harry was not really joking. Torture spells still hurt him enough to remind him not to be impertinent. Around Voldemort, sneers erupted. The Death Eaters knew that perfectly well.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," continued the dark lord. "Which is why I am not killing you today. It will be our way of celebrating. To see you dead will be a magnificent gift to myself. You can be sure of it."

Harry didn't respond. What could he say to that, anyway?

"Lead him to the dungeons," said the travesty of a man in front of him.

"My Lord," interrupted suddenly a voice that Harry recognized. "May I…?"

"Ah, my favourite little snake," said Voldemort. "Yes, you may. I know how much pleasure this brings you too."

To express his thankfulness, the Death Eater bowed deeply in front of his Lord, before making his way to Harry. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up, forcing him on his feet. With a sharp movement, he pressed his wand against Harry's temple.

"If you don't want to suffer, I advise you against trying anything _smart_."

The Dark Lord's laughter trailed after them as they left. Harry allowed himself to be dragged out of the Great Hall, as they crossed over Death Eaters, but also students, all of them Slytherins. The dark haired boy kept himself from commenting on this - it would be useless anyway. He had lost and he knew it.

Going down the stairs was truly painful. Snape wasn't helping and only pulled on; letting his feet drag on the floor, ignoring his pain-filled whimpers. The man hauled him towards Hogwarts' dungeons for a long time but after a moment, he stopped. Harry saw him listening for a sound and eventually, Snape sighed and opened the door of a room which the young man knew, the potion ingredients storage room. He was unceremoniously pushed in.

"Potter, we don't have much time," said the man while removing his mask. "So listen to me without questions and do as I say, is that clear?"

Harry only shrugged. Whatever Snape wanted, it couldn't be worse than what awaited him the next day in any case.

"Tell me then," he murmured.

"I'm going to put you in a cell which is already occupied. There, you will find someone who can help you escape. To do that, you will have to give him this."

He gave him a plastic bag filled with flower petals.

"I'm counting on you, give it to him. I promise you won't regret it. For the love of all you hold dear, don't be stubborn and just give it to him, understand?"

Harry nodded. He had no desire to ponder on the traitor's words, nor ask questions, nor hope for a potential escape. He would be dying the next day, of that he had no doubt!

Without gentleness and to Harry's surprise, Snape then punched him in the gut. He gasped painfully, feeling blood seep from his mouth. As they left the room, Snape was carrying him across his shoulders. A Death Eater jumped as they went out.

"Well, what were you doing?" asked the man

"Something that I've wanted to do for years," coldly replied Snape, a sly smile on his lips. "He's going to die tomorrow, I can tell him goodbye in my own way, right?"

The masque man burst out laughing as he continued down the hallway. Not lingering, Snape kept going gloriously. They ended up in a dark and cold corridor where the cells were. The brown haired boy was tossed in a cell as the door was quickly closed behind him.

Growling, he turned on his back, looking up to the ceiling. He knew someone else was there, he had heard him gasp as he was turning, revealing his face and identity.

"Fuck, I didn't expect that!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. "Potter! Is the situation that bad?"

The question was asked in a serious and resolute tone.

"Even worse," answered Harry hoarsely.

He tried to stand up, but the pain prevented him. Laboriously, he tried to position himself in a way that would allow him to see his former nemesis, but his wounds were excruciating. A warm hand landed on his shoulder and Draco Malfoy 's emaciated face appeared above him.

"Damn, they didn't miss you! Don't move!"

Malfoy disappeared from his sight then reappeared a few seconds later. A test tube was pressed to his lips and Harry drank without worrying.

"What…"

"It's a Painless and Healing Potion. It's not instantaneous, for the Healing. Severus gives them to me so I can resist better to torture. The Healing takes a good month to kick in, but it allows you to heal more quickly without being suspicious."

Harry left his lethargy at those words. What the hell was going on? What was happening in this castle? What were Snape and Malfoy plotting?

"Malfoy," he said roughly, "in my pocket… petals…"

The blond boy seemed to understand because he crassly looked into his pockets. When he took out the items, tears started rising to his eyes.

"Fuck," he said, hiccups in his voice, "I don't believe it… He… He did it!"

Harry frowned. He felt the pain recede and took advantage of it to straighten up. What he saw chilled him to the bone. The cell was shabby: cold, humid, gloomy and filthy. Like Malfoy, whose hair was so dirty it seemed black. His skin was the same colour and his clothes were in tatters. In his excitement of having the petals, he seemed even scarier. His eyes were huge and eating up his thin face.

"I didn't expect to see you here," said Harry. "I thought you would be in the Great Hall."

Draco looked back up at him.

"No. I know the events in our sixth year don't stand in my favour… But I'm neither a killer, nor a Death Eater. As surprising as it may seem, I don't have the guts for it. I… Anyway, I will be able to leave now!"

He whispered that last sentence while getting up to approach a dunghill. There, without any hesitation, he plunged his hands in and drew back a small metal box. Harry just watched him, stunned and disgusted: what had happened to the proud and perfect Draco Malfoy?

"Snape said you could get me out of here?"

Malfoy froze as he was starting to mix the petal with the content of the box. He threw them in, closed the box and shook it vigorously. There came lightning and strong odour of brimstone, then nothing.

"Did he tell you what I intend to do?" asked the blond boy.

"No", responded Harry. "Just that you could get me out of here. Otherwise, I'll die tomorrow."

Malfoy froze again, and turned to look at him. He seemed to be seriously studying the question, then nodded to himself.

"Go in that corner there and don't butt in."

Harry obeyed. He didn't know what was happening, but he wanted to get out. Death was tempting. Unfortunately, he didn't want to die without avenging his loved ones. If he stayed there, he'd never have the opportunity.

Under his scrutinising gaze, Malfoy got up and opened the box. He plunged his hand in and started spreading a fine pink powder on the ground.

"Too many lives wasted," he said. "We claim the right to save them. Too many lives taken. Give us the chance to bring them back. So that our loved ones can be born, grow up, live and die in peace, send us to a place where the mistakes committed can still be avoided. By the moon's, Christmas' and Hogwarts' magic, I implore thy, help us!"

Without hesitating, he threw the box and jumped in the middle of the drawing on the floor, urging Harry to do the same. The brown-haired boy followed, his eyes widening as a pink flower pattern started glowing on the ground. Where the hell had he put his nose again?

'_It couldn't be worse than here in any case!_'

He felt the earth shake and a sudden gust enclosed him, sucking him down a long tunnel. Out of fear, he grabbed Malfoy's hand, which he held on too tightly. The squeeze was reciprocated, reassuring him a minimum – after all, it was Malfoy! He couldn't be totally at ease!

It lasted only a few seconds. He felt like the wind was picking up and that Malfoy's words were replaying in circle, then suddenly, everything stopped. He fell briskly forward and rolled over, bringing Malfoy down with him. He stumbled against something hard, stopping his fall. A whimper left his lips, then a painful cry when Malfoy landed on top of him. In spite of the foul smell coming from the body next to him, he couldn't find the strength to move away. Instead, he opened his eyes. They were in a forest, and it was a tree that had stopped their fall downhill.

Against him, Malfoy picked himself up. He rummaged through his pockets and took out a pocket watch. His eyes widened and a sob escaped his parched lips.

"I did it," he whimpered, tears rolling down his hollow cheeks. "Oh, Merlin, thank you, I did it!"

Harry got up, curious. Do what exactly? They were in a forest - and considering the temperature, it was winter.

"You did what?" he asked.

Malfoy gazed up at him, giving him what he felt was a fixing stare. He had never known his school nemesis' eyes could be so happy, sad and determined at the same time.

"I got us back in time," he said. "I achieved to get us back in order for our future to never come to pass!"

Harry's stomach constricted and his heart started beating so fast it hurt. Fearful, he reached out for the pocket watch and took it. Like every watch, it showed the time, but it also showed the date. And right there was written, clearly and plainly: **24****th**** December 1971**.

TBC


	2. Albus Dumbledore's Trump Card

**A Flower's Magic**

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accept defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**Author's note:** Good news, I've started writing chapter 19, so we still have a margin…

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

_Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)_

**Translator:** Layrel

**Beta: **Little Karma

**oOO**

**Chapter 1:** **Albus Dumbledore's last trump card**

_1971…1971…24__th__ December 1971…_ The date kept circling inside his head. It was impossible! Unthinkable! They couldn't be there! It was a mistake! It _had to be_!

"Ma…Malfoy," he said, "it's a joke, right? It can't be… I mean…that… It's…"

"It's the truth." Interrupted the blond, annoyed by his stammering. "We went back in time, Potter. We're in 1971 and it's Christmas Eve!"

Harry swallowed. The words kept repeating themselves but his mind refused to acknowledge them. He couldn't accept this!

"_We're violating one of the most important rules of the magical world! No one has the right to change the past! No one!_"

Hermione's voice kept echoing in his mind, giving him a headache. He let himself fall against the tree, the watch still in his hand.

"Why? Why are we…"

"It was Dumbledore's idea." Replied his guide.

Harry lifted his head so quickly he could hear the bones in his neck crack. A shiver of pain raced through him but he ignored it.

"How…?"

"I don't know. After Severus killed him, he took me home. At Malfoy Manor. He spoke up for me to… to _him_ but _he_ wouldn't hear of it. _He _tortured me and threw me in the dungeons. One day, Severus came to visit. He explained _he_ was giving me a second chance and that I should do everything to satisfy _him._ That he was working on some task Dumbledore gave him to get us rid of _him_. A month later, I was back in the dungeons. _He _punished me because I couldn't kill. That day, Severus came and explained to me Dumbledore's plan…"

Malfoy looked sombre and shivered from the cold air. He didn't stand up though and took a breath to continue his story.

"From what he told me, Dumbledore knew he was dying. He had contracted some weird disease. That's what blackened his hand."

Harry blenched, his eyes widening at that. It wasn't a disease that had blackened his hand. It was the horcrux hidden in the ring! Did Snape know that? If he did, had he consciously lied to Malfoy?

"Apparently, that disease was going to kill him. So when he discovered I was tasked to off him… And that Severus was risking his cover as a spy to save us both… He asked him to kill him if I couldn't. I don't know how but he made him promise."

"_For the last time, Harry, do I have your word that you will do everything to make me drink this potion till the end?_"

Dumbledore and his damned persuasion skills!

"But he had a plan…in case things turned sour after his death. I don't see how things could have turned for the better, but the old fool seemed to think there was some hope, even if he died. Well the plan was simple: if things turned nightmarish, Snape was to go back in time, warn that time's Dumbledore, maybe kill Voldemort for good himself _before_ his first Fall!"

Harry's eyes popped out and he felt his mouth opening. Kill Voldemort. Before his Fall; before his parents' death.

'_But his plan had a flaw' _he thought. '_Dumbledore knew about the horcruxes and I. So he knew Snape stood no chance, along with Malfoy…'_

He frowned, rubbing his forehead painfully.

"Snape told you nothing else? Why didn't he come himself?"

"Apparently, he didn't want to. I don't know why, but this past… He had no wish to live here permanently…"

"Permanently? You mean we'll never be able to go back to our own time?"

"Think for once, Potter! If we change the past, the future, _Our _future, will never come to pass. We'll _never_ be able to go back!"

Harry swallowed. Never. _Never!_ He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree trunk again. He would never see their time again. His friends… Another shiver ran down his spine. His friends were dead anyway. Even if he went back, he would not be able to see them. Here, at least, everything would change… He could prevent the Weasley's atrocious death…and Hermione's…and everyone else's!

Quickly, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards Malfoy.

"Ok, what's the plan?" he said.

The blond seemed surprised to see him accept their situation so fast.

"Go see Dumbledore. Tell him everything. And see from then on with him. That's all Severus told me."

The brown haired boy nodded and, with some difficulty, got up.

"Well, where are we?"

"The Forbidden Forest" answered Draco while getting up.

He winced painfully.

"In our time, _he_ lifted the anti-apparition wards but, here, they're still up. We should have therefore landed in the Forest, just next to Hogwarts."

The brunette nodded and looked at their surroundings. A clearing in the mass of trees informed him quickly. The castle was that way, without a doubt.

"Will you be able to walk on you own?" he asked the blond. In the daylight, he looked even worse!

"Yeah. The Painless Potions are still working well enough!"

Harry only nodded and turned again towards the forests' edge. It was one thing to know where the castle was, but another altogether to find Dumbledore. The old headmaster, even if he were in his office, would have a weird password impossible to find… And he had no wish to ask everyone in the castle for it!

Focused as he was on his thoughts, he didn't notice that they had reached the Hogwarts' grounds, or that a few students were playing in the snow. It was the laughter that surprised them. He started and lifted his eyes. They were only four and running after each other, snow balls in hand. A small smile graced his lips upon the sight of such innocence. From the coloured scarfs, he recognised two Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. It was Winter break and they must've been the only students left. He had also, in the past, played on the grounds with Ron and Hermione…

Heartache drew him away from the thought. That, and the dark shadow towering over him. Lifting his eyes up, Harry almost wept in joy, before remembering that the Hagrid in front of him didn't know him yet. The half-giant's suspicious look hurt him but he didn't doubt they would become good friends again. With some difficulty, because of the cold and pain he felt, he smiled.

"Hello." He said.

He heard Malfoy stop behind him. He of course had had some trouble walking.

"Hullo" responded Hagrid, distrustful. "Who're yeh and what're yeh doin' here?"

Harry shrugged. He couldn't present himself as Harry Potter so he couldn't answer.

"We are travellers. We are hurt, hungry and cold and above all, we wish to see Professor Dumbledore urgently. Could you go fetch him? We promise to stay here."

Hagrid seemed to size him up. He tilted his head, as if his face looked familiar to him but couldn't put a name on it. Harry shivered at the thought. His father was at Hogwarts now, being 11… Did they look so much alike that Hagrid could notice familiar traits? The half-giant finally took a step back.

"Higgins!" he shouted.

One of the kids stopped playing and ran up to them.

"Sir?" he said, looking at them curiously.

"Go an' fetch Professor Dumbledore. He's need'd here…"

The boy nodded and left running. The tree other children came up closer. Harry shivered as he watched the Gryffindor. His face was familiar yet he was not one of the Marauders.

"Hello!" said one of the Hufflepuffs. "Who are you?"

"Travellers" answered Harry.

"My name is Drake" Followed Malfoy. "Drake Manfred. And this is Ash Promise."

Harry stifled a laugh at the ridicule name Malfoy had given him. Blondie didn't look too hard for a name! His last name's first letter and a whole that sounded vaguely like his own name… Such an idea!

"I'm Franck Longbottom!" exclaimed the Gryffindor. "Why are you here?"

"We wish to see Professor Dumbledore," answered Harry, looking as the old man just walked down the front steps.

"Whew," said one of the Hufflepuffs close to Draco, "You stink!"

The blond restrained himself from grunting in annoyance. He was perfectly aware of that, thank you very much!

In front of him, Harry couldn't prevent himself from laughing. He stayed focused on the approaching headmaster tough. When he got closer, he stopped and stared at them both.

"They want'd teh see yeh, Sir." Said Hagrid. "They came ou' of the forest…"

The old headmaster nodded his head. In front of him, Harry could hardly breath. It was like a dream come true. Albus Dumbledore was in front of him, alive, breathing…and looking at him with a questioning look. Malfoy laid his hand on his shoulder and Harry only then noticed he was hyperventilating and crying. The people present were looking at him with surprise. Next to him, Malfoy was quiet but the hand on his shoulder was holding him so tightly it was painful.

"We need to talk." Said the blond. "In private. About really -_really- _important things!"

The headmaster vaguely nodded, still staring at Harry. The latter eventually averted his eyes. It was so hard seeing people he had seen die still alive. To see them looking at him with mistrust and not being able to simply tell them he loved them with all his heart, and that he was happy to see them again. Oh yes, so happy!

A push made him move forwards. He noticed after a moment that they were getting close to the castle and that Malfoy was forcing him to move with a hand in his back. He waved him off, and the hand disappeared. Entering Hogwarts seemed also difficult. The front steps reminded him of dozens of good memories, but also his arrival, 20 years later, surrounded by Death Eaters. A shiver ran down his back, followed closely by a second one, caused by the halls' warmth, which were empty. They passed many hallways and passed along some stairs until they were in front of the gargoyle. Harry wasn't surprised to see it moving away without a password. It must've recognized Dumbledore. They went up the stairs and, as they arrived upstairs, Harry choked up again upon seeing Fawkes. On his perch, the phoenix turned around to face them. He seemed quite young, a sign he had burned not long ago.

Surprisingly, the moment Harry sat down, the bird landed on his armrest. Behind his desk, Dumbledore seemed as surprised as Malfoy. Harry, on the other hand, only smiled slightly. Fawkes didn't know him, without a doubt. But he also knew the phoenix could read feelings as easily as a human reads books. Harry's joy to see him again was enough for the animal to trust him, even if he was puzzled.

"Well… If I was not already sceptic considering of your appearance, here is something that would surprise me even more!"

Harry looked up at him. He swallowed. How was he going to tell his story? How to do it?

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy," said his neighbour, making him jump. "I am 17. I am the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. And I come from the future."

Harry stared at him. He hesitated for a moment then gathered his courage.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I am also 17. I am the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. And I come from the future."

In front of them, the headmaster was looking at them with renewed interest. Harry noticed he didn't hesitate to look in their eyes to see if they were lying or not.

"You know Voldemort?" asked Harry, Dumbledore staring at him immediately. "We do. Malfoy just spent 6 months in his dungeons under torture. And I… I spent a couple of minutes there, before our hurried departure. We are here…because…huh…"

"Because he won," continued Malfoy. "In 20 years, Voldemort won. You're dead. The order of the phoenix is buried. Practically no one fights against him. He even moved in Hogwarts. He reigns there as if it's his castle!"

Dumbledore raised a hand, interrupting them.

"Wait a second." He said. "Should not silence be …?"

"No" said Harry. "We're here, in this time, to tell you all this. We're here to kill him before it all happens. Because if it does…then believe me, it will be worse than any nightmare you could ever have. Malfoy isn't lying when he says everyone is dead. I saw them all, dying one after the other. My own parents died when I was only a toddler. And the majority of the order of the phoenix's members was killed during the six months following your death…"

He fought briefly against tears. He felt compelled to beg Dumbledore for forgiveness. That he had honestly tried to destroy Voldemort during those five months. That he had looked for the Horcruxes desperately. That he was sorry he failed… But this Dumbledore knew nothing about this mess yet.

"I believe we should start with the beginning." He sighted, tired. "You probably know of Voldemort 's aims?"

"I am afraid not." said the old man. "Although I do know what kind of nefarious person he is, I haven't seen him for at least a decade. Which makes me surprised to hear you talk in such terms…"

Harry glanced at Malfoy, unsettled. The latter sighed.

"The first war only began in 1974. Technically, we're 3 years early, but Severus believed it was better like this, to have some leeway."

"Some?" asked Harry. "Why not even go back to his childhood while you're at it? We could've simply killed him as a child!"

"Because you would be able to kill a child?" countered Malfoy.

Harry opened his mouth, ready for a come back, but then closed it. No, he couldn't. Even if that child was a psychopath!

"That's what I thought." Continued the blond boy. "Ok… Well, here it hasn't started. But in three years, he will begin gathering followers. He will start killing, and corrupting. It will be a war! You have to be prepared, because he will be merciless. That war, from where we come from, is the first war. It will end in 1981. Our goal, by coming here, is to make sure it definitely ends in 1981."

"Why did it not end in 1981?" asked the old man.

He seemed to be trying to understand, Harry sighed.

"We have to start with the beginning Malfoy." He said. "You're confusing him more then anything else. So…Voldemort. Also known as Tom Riddle. Set on gaining power. He thinks that muggles and muggleborns should die. That he's the best, because he's Slytherin's heir. He's powerful and cunning. He fears only two things: you and death. Your fate will get settled in 1994: you'll be killed an evening in June… For death, it gets complicated and I will explain in due time."

Next to him, Malfoy was staring with a questioning gaze. Harry vaguely waved him of, preventing further questions.

"I don't know what happened during the first war." He continued. "Only that there many deaths, sadness and treason, that people were terrified and that giants, dementors and some others creatures allied with him. He promised power to the purebloods freedom to the rejects of the current society. The power hungry Purebloods quickly accepted to join. Sadists came naturally. A true war started against them. The ones rejecting to follow were either killed, or imperiused. Terror quickly settled amongst the population. You, on the other hand, created the Order of the Phoenix in order to fight against Voldemort and his organisation. You took everyone trustworthy. To my knowledge, there was ever only one traitor in the whole organisation."

He closed his mouth a moment, thinking. Malfoy tried to talk but Harry made him quiet.

"Leave it." Harry said. "I know more about this than you do!"

The blond boy answered with an annoyed sigh, but Harry was already explaining again.

"I don't know how this war was faring, but I'm sure of this: one day, you had an interview with a potential Divination professor. My parents were already adults and married. Severus Snape was also a Death Eater – that's his followers' name. That day, you went to the Hog's Head to meet the applicant. It was a woman, Sybill Trelawney, and even if she sounded completely fake to you, that day she had a trance, a real one. She gave you a prophecy."

Next to him, Malfoy started to get agitated. When Harry turned towards him, he saw that the blond was completely captivated by his story. Of course, his father must've talk to him at least once about this, during his fifth year. Maybe even after, if they had met again, he didn't know, but that meant Malfoy knew the prophecy was important.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied Him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

A deafening silence fell over the office. Fawkes put his head on Harry's shoulder as the latter starred at the old headmaster.

"That child is me." He said, ignoring Malfoy's gasp. "I was born the 31st of July. My parents… well I don't know how but they defied him thrice. And more importantly… he marked me as his equal."

Saying that, Harry swept away his hair, revealing his scar.

"The 31st October 1981, the day he died for the first time, he came to my home. My parents were in hiding because you told them he would try to kill me. They had a Secret Keeper named Peter Pettigrew. You thought that it was Sirius Black, my father's best friend, but they lied to you. Unfortunately, Pettigrew was a traitor and revealed their location to Voldemort. The latter came one Halloween night. He killed my father, then my mother, even if he didn't want to kill her. She was protecting me and hindering him. She begged him to let me live, to take her life instead. But he didn't care and killed her. That's what saved me. It's old magic, you told me… My mother's love protected me. When Voldemort flung the Killing curse at me, it… let's say it _rebounded_. And Voldemort was destroyed. Or at least, partially, because he couldn't die."

Dumbledore now seemed captivated by his words – and he wasn't the only one. Malfoy was definitely drinking in his words.

"What Voldemort fears the most, after you, is his death. In order to prevent that, he created horcruxes."

This time, Dumbledore's eyes widened. Malfoy, for his part, seemed clueless. He visibly didn't know what they were and Harry decided to explain. After all, they were partners in this endeavour now.

"A horcrux is an object, or a living creature, in which resides a piece of one's soul. This way, when if the person is killed, their soul cannot disappear because the horcruxes forces the soul to stay on earth. Because of this, when Voldemort was hit by his own curse, his soul stayed 'earth-bound'. To our knowledge, there exist seven of them. In this time, I mean in 1971, I know there are at least four. I don't know when the others will be created."

"Sweet Merlin!" exclaimed Malfoy. "Was Severus aware of this?"

"I don't know." Answered Harry. "But I think not. He would have told you otherwise. What is the point of going back in the past if you don't know the most important facts? No, I don't think he knew. On the other hand, you said this was all Dumbledore's idea?"

"Yes, that's what Severus told me…"

"Humm… Then it's possible that Dumbledore specified that I was the one to go. Think about it! He could've given you the petals a lot earlier! He was free to come see you whenever, wasn't he? Why give them last night? To bring me to you, and more importantly so I could go back in time with you!"

"That's too far-fetched, Dumbledore couldn't guess it would turn in such a situation!"

"That you would come with me certainly not, but that Snape would find me and go back with me, that he could do! Snape just altered things. He wanted to save you and himself, I think…"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Well, if we kill Voldemort quickly enough, then maybe Snape will never become a Death Eater! He won't have to live with his old memories, given that they would have never happened in the first place!"

Malfoy nodded, it made sense. In front of them, Dumbledore was following the conversation, interested.

"But isn't Severus Snape a Death Eater?" he asked.

"He's a double agent." Answered quickly Draco.

"Apparently, he has your complete trust." Followed Harry.

"You do not seem to like him, though." Insisted the headmaster.

"Let's say there is a certain… shared animosity between us. It's a long story and I'm not sure I want to tell you about it right now… The focus, for the time being, is Voldemort. He has to be killed before 1981! The seven horcruxes must be found. I don't know the exact dates of creation, but I know he had them all before 1981. He already has at least four. Unfortunately, we cannot kill him unless the last ones are destroyed. Or he will come back, like in our past. He came back during our fourth year…and the second war began."

Dumbledore nodded pensively. Harry held his tongue. He didn't know what else to say. His head was killing him from overworking. Bloody hell, in his time, only two horcruxes remained and now he had to start all over again! At least, he knew where they were this time. At the thought, his eyes widened. What an idiot!

"Wait, he came a decade ago?" he asked.

The headmaster confirmed. Harry had a vague smile and stood up. He didn't wait and practically ran out. He vaguely heard Malfoy calling after him and following him, along with Dumbledore as he kept running. He ran trough the stairs at such a speed he felt like he was flying. If only he could already get one! Just one!

The bare wall of the Come and Go room quickly came before him and he stopped. He heard Dumbledore and Malfoy reach him as he has turning a third time in front of the wall. That was the reason he had been captured. He had come to Hogwarts for that horcrux! If he followed this reasoning and he remembered Dumbledore's memory of Voldemort coming for a job application correctly, Ravenclaw's diadem was in the Room of Requirements. Unfortunately, in his time, he had been unable to ever confirm this theory.

The door finally appeared and he entered right away. He wasn't surprised to see the room's mess and ignored Malfoy's breath intake. The latter must've recognized the room where he had spent the majority of his sixth year but Harry was focused on something more important. What was the point in speaking about that now? What was done was done… And he had heard enough on the tower to know the blond boy's motivations – understandable motivations. He didn't know how he would've acted had it been him.

"What exactly are you looking for, my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ravenclaw's diadem." He answered.

"But it's a myth!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"No. I have no proof, but I know there's a diadem here. And that it's a horcrux. If you find it before me, do not touch it and call me!"

He receded without waiting for an answer. He couldn't remember the place where he had seen it very well, but he remembered seeing it there when hid Snape 's potion manual. He was aware, of course, that destroying Ravenclaw's horcrux would change nothing. There were still six others to destroy. But just destroying this one would still be a nice revenge.

"Hey, Potter," whispered Malfoy next to him. "Do we really have to do this now? I'm dead tired…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, go on and sit down, I won't mind. But personally, I just want to get my hand on this…"

His eyes were looking everywhere. He heard Malfoy sigh and Dumbledore chuckle. He didn't care about resting; he wanted to get his hands on that thing once and for all! Walking thru the alleys, he sighed heavily.

"If only the Room was smaller…" he said.

"My boy," stepped in Dumbledore, "I believe Mr Malfoy is correct. To do this can wait until later day. You are both exhausted and are in dire need of a bath, a good night's sleep, a good meal and medical attention. Maybe…"

"No." interrupted Harry. "I know I don't have to do this today, but… I got captured as I was looking for this. In my time, it was the second to last left."

"What are the other ones?" asked Malfoy, looking around him.

"Slytherin's medallion and ring, Voldemort's diary, Hufflepuff's cup and a snake belonging to Voldemort."

There was a heavy silence then:

"But that's only six! What of the seventh?"

Harry stopped walking.

"No need to know what it is," he coldly replied, "I'll deal with it personally…"

Silence followed the declaration as Harry started walking again. The seventh…He put a hand over his stomach. The seventh… A shiver went down his spine and he stopped. He could feel it. Deep inside, a dark shadow was growing restless. He wasn't far. Looking up, he searched around him. He was there… a few feet away. His eyes wide, Harry felt tears pooling up again.

For a month, he had despaired to find it. And yesterday… Yesterday, he had went to Hogwarts, hidden under his father's invisibility cloak, wand in hand. He had arrived but before he could understand what was going on, a dozen Death Eaters captured him. He could only admit defeat. But now, he had to start all over again… No, not had to, but could! He could save everyone, even if they didn't ask for it. And for that, they had to start now, while they still could.

"In fact, there is at least five horcruxes, right now." He said. "What is left to know is whether the last two are already made, and if they are, where they are. All of them! Because I'm certain that some where given to loyal Death Eaters; Death Eaters that are only children at the moment…"

He prudently walked towards the filthy diadem, which almost seemed to glow under the Room's light.

"We will have to wait then." Concluded Dumbledore.

"Probably" answered Harry. "The problem is that I would have liked to prevent at least one of those Death Eaters from become Voldemort's lap dog."

He extended his hand and brushed it against the diadem. A pulse of magic ran up his arm but he ignored it; it always happened when he touched a horcrux.

"I have to destroy it." He said, facing the two others. "But…the means I found in my time are not…accessible right now."

"What means?" asked the headmaster.

"Basilic venom. I killed it…but here, it's still alive and I have no wish to face that again."

The older man seemed to approve.

"You seem to have lived a lot of adventures, Mr Potter…"

"A few, yes." Said Harry, a small smile playing on his lips. "But I don't have the energy to tell you right now. I think you're right; we need some sleep, a bath, food and medical attention, especially him. If you want, I can tell you all that tomorrow."

"Gladly. We all need, I think, to think of the actions to take from here. After all, you have given me information that needs full attention. And you…well you have an important mission to fulfil."

"What of the horcrux?" asked Malfoy, blinking against sleep.

"We'll see about it tomorrow." Answered Harry. "Professor…I don't have a wand anymore and neither does Malfoy…"

"We will think it over tomorrow. As for the object…"

He looked around him and took an eraser, which he enchanted. It became a thick metal box that the headmaster opened.

"Put it in here and take the box with you. It should stay still inside. Come… I will guide you to some rooms that should suit your needs. We will talk again tomorrow; of what is the suitable course of action, what you have experienced, and what we will do with this object."

Harry nodded, hugging the box to his chest. He followed the old man out of the room, Malfoy behind him.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's note: Here's the first chapter. It doesn't reveal much, but I like it. I hope you do too! I challenge you guys to guess who I'm going to stick Harry and Draco with…Just to see what impossible things you come up with…or to mess with you because you found the right answer!<p>

See you later!


	3. The Most Reasonable Decision

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS:** This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, we'll learn a bit more about Harry and Draco's lot in this past (orchestrated by Dumbledore, agaainn! ;P) But the next chapters will be even more revealing! Anyways, I'm up to chapter 20! I get ahead slowly, but surely! Enjoy!

Translator: Layrel

Beta reader: Little Karma

**oOo**

**Chapter 2: **The most reasonable decision

Harry somewhat felt like they were crossing the whole castle. He was starting to feel that they were safe here, and that nobody was going to pop out from somewhere and try to kill him. He hadn't felt that way in… actually, he almost couldn't remember...Since his first year, maybe? In front of him, Dumbledore was silent and obviously immersed in his thoughts. They still hadn't crossed anyone, which was a surprise knowing the castle.

"Few students stayed for Christmas?" asked Harry.

"Only five." Answered the old man in front of him. "It's the usual number…"

"Ah? Oh yes, that's right… In first year I noticed they were few… After that, the numbers grew year after year, what with Sirius, the tournament, the war…"

The headmaster glanced at him, questioning, but Harry waved him off:

"Tomorrow."

Behind him, Malfoy yawned again. Harry turned to face him and noticed he was having a hard time walking too.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?"

The blond boy looked at him with two exhausted little eyes.

"I haven't felt like this for… years, maybe."

Harry lightly smiled:

"Me neither. It's awfully relaxing…"

"Yeah" answered Malfoy, yawning his jaw off again. "I don't know in which order I'm going to do everything… Washing first, I suppose, even if I'm sacred to nod off in the water…"

Harry strongly approved. Yes, first, Malfoy _had_ to wash, urgently! Himself too. He may be in a less deplorable state, but not by much.

In front of them, steps brought up their attention. A younger Minerva McGonagall was coming in their direction. Harry's eyes widened as she laid an inquisitive eye on them.

"Ah, Minerva. I see you have finished correcting essays." Said Dumbledore.

"Indeed." Answered the Gryffindor Head. "But…"

"Oh, these are guests. They will not, however, stay overly long at the castle, I'm hosting them temporarily for the winter holidays."

The transfiguration professor stared. She seemed vaguely chocked upon seeing Malfoy but only sighed. Albus Dumbledore's eccentricities often explained it all.

"Very well. And what are your names?"

"Ash Promise." answered Harry, deciding to stick with the names chosen earlier by Malfoy.

"Drake Manfred." said the latter.

Next to them, the old man hid a laugh, which surprised the Gryffindor's head of house, whom then dismissed it.

"Nice to meet you." She continued. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Head of house Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor. I do not seem to have had the pleasure to have you as students…"

"Hum…" said Harry, as he looked for a lie to say.

"Minerva, the two poor boys are exhausted. I do think a questioning can wait until a later time. You will have all the time you want to do so during the Christmas Feast."

The woman nodded, though her lips where rather pinched.

"As you say, Albus. I will see you tomorrow then, young men."

She left without waiting for an answer. Next to him, Malfoy heavily sighed.

"Merlin's pants Potter, are you going to weep every time we come across someone we know?"

"Oh leave it, would you?" lashed out Harry while rubbing his eyes. "It's the tiredness!"

"Oh yes, _of course_, tiredness, I believe you. I'll just buy you a box of tissues for Granger's and Weasley's births, shall I?"

Harry growled in answer. Yes, he was aware of his ridicule of crying like this every time, but he couldn't stop it. He felt like everything that had just happened to him had only been a bad dream, and that, even if his close friends couldn't recognize him. At least, they were alive!

"I have to warn you, if you cry in front of Moody, he'll likely think you're trying to kill him."

Harry and even Dumbledore burst in laughter, Malfoy, for his part, only snickered. The journey weariness seemed suddenly lighter and the tiredness less overwhelming.

"We'll see how you fare in front of the ones you love!"

Malfoy shrugged.

"If I cry in front of Severus, I'll loose any respect he might have for me in less the five seconds, which I don't want given what I intend to do…"

"And what would that be?" asked Dumbledore.

"Prevent him from doing the biggest mistake in his life." Sombrely answered Malfoy. "It's the only thing he asked for when he exposed your plan and gave me the first ingredient. Even if the idiot didn't expand, I think in understand what he meant now…"

"To become a death eater" finished the headmaster. "It may be difficult. I do not know M. Snape well enough, but I was of the impression he shares his ideals."

"It's just a mask." Countered Malfoy. "He's simply bitter. It's not going well at his house, he just…needs some help."

Harry was listening and vaguely nodded.

"Well, if you want some advice, you should turn into his bodyguard for life. With the stupid jokes my father and his friends are pulling on him, it's a one-way ticket to Voldemort they're giving him. Unfortunately, I don't see how to stop those four…"

"There's no way, the only thing to do is to leave them be… But we need to convince Severus that following the Dark Lord is a bad idea."

"Well, that's some idea… " Sighed Harry. "Good luck with that!"

"Hey! I don't see why, you're going to help me!"

Harry unluckily tripped his feet on a carpet and nearly fell.

"Me? Help you? No offense Malfoy, but I already have enough on my plate with the horcruxes and a Dark Lord! Can't you deal with it alone?"

"I help you with the horcruxes and you help me with Severus."

Harry sighed heavily.

"Well, that bodes well!"

In front of them, the headmaster had stopped in front of a tapestry representing Hogwarts' grounds. He pushed it away a bit, revealing a door behind it.

"There. These apartments where put to use recently, they should agree with you. There is only one room with a double bed. Considering your unexpected surprise, I have not had the time to fit out a more… spacious sleeping arrangement. Will it agree with you?"

While talking, he opened the door, revealing a huge room. It was laid out with only two small couches and a nice bed, as the headmaster's words said. There were two other doors, both opened and showing respectively a closet and a bathroom. Two great windows faced the Forbidden Forest.

"It will be prefect." Said Harry. "Temporarily perfect, I think."

"Yes." Assented Malfoy.

"You will not stay in these walls to long, in any case." Continued Dumbledore. "But I will divulge everything tomorrow… Nothing is certain yet after all; I will need someone's assent. Until then, rest and clean up. I will ask the house elves to bring you something to eat and some clean clothes in a few minutes. The clothing may be over-fitting, but I do think they will be better than your own. It should do until you find the time to have a little shopping spree…"

"Sir, we don't have…"

"Do not worry, my boy." Interrupted the headmaster. "We will talk again tomorrow. I will come with the school nurse. Good evening."

He signed for them to walk in then closed the door once done.

"Hum… Is it me or does he already has something planned for us?" asked Malfoy.

"He has something planned." Confirmed Harry. "And knowing him, we won't like it!"

**oOo**

They had washed first- both at the same time. Neither had had the patience to wait until the other was finished, so they had used the shower and bath respectively. Harry had left the bath to a Malfoy set on having it and had shut himself in the little shower cabin, letting the hot water spray wash away the first layer of dried blood and grim off his skin. Soap had done the rest. When he had got out, it was to find Malfoy beatifying in his hot tub. He had vaguely smiled then left, a towel around his hips.

Like promised, house elves sent some clothes: two pyjamas that obviously came from the infirmary. Harry put on the smallest one, as Malfoy was unfortunately taller than him by a few inches… Ok, alright, make that about six! As he salivated on the sandwiches and two pieces of chocolate cake sent to them, Malfoy got out of the bathroom himself. His hair had gotten their original platinum blond colour back and his skin, which used to be milky looking, was now chalky but clean. He was scarily thin but didn't seem bothered by it. No doubt he would look better after eating regularly.

He put on his own pyjama, wincing at the cut and colour, and then they finally ate. All the while, they didn't speak. They both had a lot to think about. It was difficult to come to terms with never going back, of being the only ones to ever remember a future that would hopefully never come to pass. Harry knew perfectly well he would never be the best friend of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It would be technically impossible. When they would be born, he would be 26 by then. By the time they came to Hogwarts, he would be 37… He strongly doubted that 11 year-olds would want to become friends with an 'old man'. That realisation filled him with some gloom. Worst of all, his parents were younger than him! They were 11, when he was 17.

'_It's not like you'll be able to live a long and peaceful life by their side anyways, right?_' whispered a sly voice in his mind. '_Don't forget that you have to die, Harry…'_

He shivered. Dying…that's right… To make Voldemort mortal, he had to die. He knew he had transported the horcrux in him, _with_ him. As such, even if the Voldemort of this time hadn't created his last horcrux yet, Harry had 'given' it to him by coming back in the past. Whether he was in the past or in his time changed nothing, once he destroyed all the horcruxes, he would have to kill himself…

"Is something wrong?" asked Malfoy, in front of him.

"Hmm, no I was just thinking, it's nothing…"

He brushed a hand through his hair and watched around them. The bed was calling to him and he wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm tired." He said. "Which side do you prefer?"

"The left" answered the blond.

Harry nodded and went to the right side of the bed. It was still daylight but he was so exhausted he could only think about sleeping. Noticeably, Malfoy was of the same opinion. He got up, shut the curtains then laid down beside him.

"If someone had told me we would sleep in the same bed one day!"

Malfoy smiled next to him.

"And what if someone had told you you would go back in time to kill Voldemort?"

"I still think it more plausible than sleeping next to you without trying to kill you!"

They both laughed.

"I think we have to behave." Said the blond. "I mean… we're the last. You know my past and I know yours. No one, here, can know. Well, they can but better keep it quiet until… well…"

"Until we've killed Voldemort." Finished Harry. "I think so too. No use in putting attention upon us too quickly, we will have his attention soon enough…"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Two teenagers destroying his horcruxes, he'll notice it pretty fast… especially if we have an anti-Voldemort stance. We will become public enemies number one in the blink of an eye…"

"Great!" ironized Malfoy. "All the more reason to have a… hum…a truce?"

"A truce? Let's even call it a peace treaty."

"Ok" acquiesced Malfoy. "You don't call Severus or my parents names, I don't badmouth your friends."

"I think I'm alright with that."

"And we try to at least listen to what the other has to say before yelling…"

"You're talking about yourself, right?"

They threw a mocking glance at each other.

"It's ok for me" said Harry, yawning. "Good night, Malfoy."

"Good night, Potter."

They both turned their back, and in a same movement pulled the covers up to their head. Although they were both surprised at the similarity, none stated on it and they fell asleep within seconds.

**oOo**

"What a state they are in!"

"Come now, Pompom, be discreet, these boys are sleeping! The poor fellows must be exhausted…"

"Yes well I can't heal them if they are asleep!"

"But it can wait a bit more, can it not?"

"With such a racket, we've been awake since a while now, anyway!"

Harry vaguely smiled at hearing Malfoy speak. Awake? Oh yes, he was. And he was curious to know what Dumbledore had in store for them. He stretched and got up, smiling at the headmaster and the school nurse. The latter's eyes opened wide upon seeing his face.

"Merlin, Albus, this boy looks like…"

"I know, Pompom." Answered the old man.

At the same moment, Malfoy pushed away the covers and this time, the nurse screamed.

"And him, he looks…"

"I know, Pompom." repeated Dumbledore. "Can you heal them?"

"Technically, we are already." Answered the blond. "We drank a time delayed healing potion. It takes a month to heal, instead of a few seconds…"

"But that doesn't exist…"

"It does, where I come from!" countered Draco.

"Well, no matter! You will still drink this potion. If what you say is true, it won't change anything; let's just say that in a month time you will feel in particularly good health!"

Malfoy sighed and grabbed the vial given to him. He swallowed without flinching, unlike Harry who turned it in his hand for ten good minutes. He drank it after receiving five death threats. Almost instantly, the majority of his wounds disappeared. The only thing left were the bruises. Turning towards Malfoy, he noticed the latter now looked particularly healthy. Without any wounds, he seemed to have regained his former splendour, although his long tangled hair ruined the haughtiness a bit.

"Well, Pompom, I thank you for your help."

The nurse pursed her lips in front of the obvious dismissal from the headmaster and left quietly. Once alone, Dumbledore invited them to sit down on the small couches in front of the fireplace, which they did.

"I suppose your interest is picked about what I meant yesterday by your potential departure from Hogwarts, and I know you seek answers, but first let me hear about your life stories. I need to know a maximum about you to make sure the right steps are taken."

The two travellers looked at each other and Malfoy signed for him to begin. Harry sighed and asked for a glass of water first. He was going to need it!

It took more or less four hours to tell everything. By the end, he had drunk two jugs of water and even Malfoy had started yawning, despite the extraordinary tells. However, Dumbledore still hug to his words.

"I see." He said when Harry finally finished. "Interesting… And you, M. Malfoy?"

The blond sighed and straightened up. Harry, for his part, took the advantage to slump into the couch. He was not aware of his ex-nemesis' life either and was quite surprised by his childhood. It was far from what he had imagined. Malfoy had had a simple family life. He had not spent the whole time reading '_A thousand and one ways to kill a muggle_'. He, of course, was more interested in the last events, even if hearing Malfoy talk about his tortures hadn't particularly overjoyed him.

"I see." Said the headmaster an hour later. "You are noticeably different."

They both approved the statement in a similar headshake.

"And so, there is a Basilic under the school?"

"Yes." Answered Harry. "And I have no wish to kill it again."

"Yes, I can imagine that… I think we could leave it alone for now… And you speak parseltongue… Interesting…"

Harry wriggled nervously. It was a skill he hated putting forth.

"As for you, M. Malfoy, you seem to have a good disposition towards potions, botany but also the dark arts… Very interesting…"

The old headmaster seemed to think a long time.

"Yes, I think she will accept…"

"Who will accept?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore stared at them both.

"Gentlemen, I have listened to what you have said to me yesterday and today with keen interest. After all, you were sent here to prevent a Dark Lord from killing the majority of the Wizarding Population and spreading a dictatorial domination upon our world. Said this way, it sounds quite disturbing, in fact. I am well aware that your… mission is of upmost importance but I also realise that with the state of things now, it is unrealizable."

Harry frowned.

"Even if you both know Voldemort fairly well, you are both unaware of his actions at the moment. You do not know exactly how many horcruxes he has created, or even their location. Perhaps Voldemort carries them on his person? Or perhaps not. In any case, you do not know where they are. You only know with certainty that in 1981 they are all in place. And so, technically, you should not graft on stage before 1981.

"But…" started Harry.

Dumbledore stopped him with a hand.

"I know. You have people to help, your parents, Severus Snape… And many more, I do not doubt. However, messing with time is dangerous and by wishing to help everyone, you could end up failing. I thus propose you this arrangement. Let me watch over your parents and Severus Snape during your absence. I will take care of them…

"Our absence?" asked Malfoy. "Where do you wish to send us?"

"To a dear friend of mine." Answered the headmaster. "It is evident you are both powerful wizards, but your talents have been neglected, because you were constantly in danger, or because you never saw the use. Yet, I believe you will need them in the years to come. This friend, I am sure, will be competent in helping you develop your strengths."

"Our strengths?" wondered Harry.

"You, more than Draco, must be aware of this, Harry. You have a certain amount of power inside of you, I sensed it the moment I saw you on the grounds. Only, it is buried deep in you, like M. Malfoy. Thusly, I believe you should leave for a while and meet this person. Moreover, I came assure you she will be a great help to you. She knows perfectly the magical world, whether light or dark. She even knows horcruxes and how to destroy them safely."

"If such a person exists, why did she not help us in our time?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps because she was dead?" suggested Dumbledore. "I can only see this eventuality as an explanation to why she did not intervene."

Harry could only approve. If such a person knew so much about magic, Voldemort must have killed her quickly.

"Shit, he's right." Grumbled Malfoy. "Severus warned me, but it's a pain!"

Harry gave a start at his words and burst out laughing. It was true! Dumbledore always had the bad habit of being always right.

"I am not sending you away just so you can train. You must know it, but you resemble your parents greatly. I can understand your wish to meet them, but they are only children. For the moment, they are looking at each other with disdain or distrust. To suddenly appear saying 'Hello Mother, Hello Father' could prevent your births. Oh, you would not disappear, but it would still be a pity, would it not? And of course, there is the law…"

"The law?" asked Malfoy.

Harry's eyes widened.

"To change the course of time is strictly forbidden." He murmured. "A friend of mine told me it's a cardinal rule of the Wizarding world."

"That is correct." Confirmed Dumbledore. "And it is punishable with death. I would then prefer to send you away. In 1981, you will both be 27… and less recognizable.

"We cannot come back only in 1981." Intervened Harry. "We need time to find the horcruxes."

The headmaster seemed to ponder on the question.

"And I want to save Severus!" added Malfoy.

This time, Dumbledore frowned.

"I will take care of M. Snape." He said.

"No." answered Malfoy. "He won't trust you. I know how to proceed with him. I accept to go wherever you want, but I need to be back at least before the end of his seventh year. In fact, I need to be back for his seventh year. Whatever means, I have to…"

"That leaves us six years of training." Said Harry. "I t should be enough. I will the start hunting down horcruxes and defy Voldemort."

"Defy him?" asked the two others in a single voice.

"If I distract him, he will less focused to kill." Sighed Harry.

"You're suicidal, admit it." Mocked Malfoy.

"Not exactly." Answered Harry sombrely. "I just don't wish to dream again and again about death and torture…"

As he spoke, he laid a hand on his scar.

"The person I am sending you to should be able to help with that." Said Dumbledore. "Well, this is an agreement. I will send you there for six years, but you will have to change your appearance."

The younger men looked at each other.

"Change?" asked Malfoy.

"At least the hair colour." Assuaged the headmaster. "Physically, I do not doubt you will change, with the training she will give you, but your hair colour is too strongly recognizable. Even if you age and build up muscle, you both look too much like your fathers. You will have to dye your hair…"

Malfoy seemed to be swallowing a case of lemons, as Harry looked a stray black hair falling in his eyes.

"Can I chose the colour?" he asked.

"Only if it is not auburn." Said the headmaster.

Harry had a small laugh.

"No, don't worry… Ok, I'll change. In six years, we will come back and you'll be wondering who we are!""

"Hey, wait a minute, I don't want to change!" interrupted Malfoy.

"If you want to help Snape, you'll have to." Signalled Harry. "In any case, we have six years to ponder this, we have time… What I'm wondering though…is what excuse you will come up with in six years to welcome two strangers inside the school, in a time of war?"

Dumbledore had a large, wide grin that didn't reassure them in the least.

"You will know in due time. Well… I have brought with me some clothes. Might I remind you that it is Christmas and Minerva ardently desires to interrogate you? Consequently, you will dress and join us in the Great Hall. Officially, you are Drake Manfred and Ash Promise, two teenagers sent by an old American friend. You are stopping here before meeting with Augustus Poiret, a friend living in Bulgaria.

"Is he the one training us?" asked Draco.

"No, but I am afraid I cannot tell you who will. Even if Voldemort is not rising yet, he could somehow learn of my sending her two apprentices and would do us no good. If nothing untoward happens, you will have left before the end of the Christmas Break and won't meet your parents. With this, gentlemen, I believe you should dress. I will wait for you at dinner."

Without delay, he left, a spring to his walk. The two travellers exchanged a resigned glance.

"Well, that's a start… Six years of training, a new hair colour and a ridiculous name…Perfect, really! Just perfect!"

"You're the one who chose the names." Commented Harry.

"It was temporary!"

Harry shrugged as he smiled. He got closer to the pile of clothes and identified old school uniforms.

"Great, I have to wear old rages." Grumbled Malfoy. "Old rags from… Oh no, that's out of the question!"

Harry turned around and saw the House emblem. He immediately started laughing. The feast promised some fun!

To be continued…


	4. Augustus Poiret

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS:** This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** okay, so I hope this chapter will be to your liking. The story is a bit stagnant, but it will accelerate in… 2 chapters (so about a month…).

Good news, **this week I finished chapter 20**! I'm going to start chapter 21!

Another good news, as punishment for making a friend read an entire fic (I wanted an advice and she was tortured by the pairing of Harry and…) I have to write a HPDM with, as main character, a manly wolf (special request). Though, in the end, I find it convenient because I wanted to give you a HPDM as a goodbye gift. So I have two goodbye fics… Damn, my retirement seems so far away!

I don't know when I'll post it but I'll try to get a maximum down… but it will come!

So we'll see each other…

**Translator:** Layrel, I own nothing!

**Beta reader****:** Little Karma

**oOo**

**Chapter 3:** Augustus Poiret

The Great Hall decorated for Christmas, in twenty years, had quite changed. When in Voldemort's time, it had no Christmas tree and the magical ceiling showed only heavy clouds and rain, in 1971 a fine snow powder was falling and huge Christmas trees adorned the room. A huge smile broke on Harry' face upon the sight. Next to him, Malfoy was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets and a petulant look.

"Come on, Drake," said Harry, smiling, "don't make such a face. It's only borrowed clothes. Plus, you almost managed to pull the crest off, it's barely noticeable."

"Stop lying, Promise." Replied Malfoy. "It's unmistakable! Fuck, thankfully my father's not here, he would have had a heart attack!"

Harry snickered lightly. He was wearing the Ravenclaw crest and even if nothing was further from his own house, he didn't care. Malfoy, on the other hand, was cursing loudly the badger's crest that was still firmly attached on his clothes.

"Such disgrace, I tell you!"

"Drake, smile! Even if, technically, our parents aren't here, the professors still are. And I bet with such a face, they will recognize your father in a second!"

"You're one to talk, with your hair and spectacles!"

"I can't take my glasses off but you can smile. So do it!"

The blond sighed but pulled off a big fake smile. Harry laughed and continued on. The four tables were completely empty, but the professors were all present. They were all watching them walk forwards, along with the four students left.

"Drake, Ash!" started Dumbledore. "We were waiting for you! Come, sit down!"

Harry listened and found the closed chair he could. He ended being next to a tall and thin man, about 6"5. In front of him, professor Slughorn offered him a smile.

"Hello, young man. And you are…?"

"Ash Promise. Nice to meet you."

"Horace Slughorn. I am the head of House Slytherin and potions professor. Do you like potions?"

"A little." Answered Harry. "I wasn't very skilled for my first teacher, but the second one seemed to believe I had a certain talent for it…"

"Really? That's interesting. And who were your professors?"

Harry blanched, catching Dumbledore's attention.

"Come now Horace, leave the young boy eat. He seems to be starving."

"Oh yes, sorry…"

"That being said," intervened McGonagall, "I still do not know where you come from."

"America" answered Malfoy.

"Amelia Geer sent them." Continued Dumbledore. "They are just passing through, Augustus is supposed to pick them up soon…"

"Augustus?" asked McGonagall. "Poiret? That old fool?"

"There, there, Minerva, a little respect for Augustus. It s true his ideas are not always sound, but he is no fool all the same…"

Dumbledore gave the mashed potatoes to an interested Harry.

"No fool?" continued McGonagall. "Are we still talking about Augustus Poiret? The one who managed to blow up a Gringotts vault? The one who amused himself by trying to tame a dragon to become his… what was it? His horse?"

"Hmm, yes, I have to admit his ideas are not always good, but he is a great wizard. And, this is a request from Amelia, I cannot in good conscience refuse, can I?"

The head of Gryffindor seemed to leave it at that and grumbled. Harry, for his part, was vaguely wondering if they would be staying with this Augustus Poiret for a bit, before meeting with their mysterious teacher. From the face Malfoy was pulling, he was afraid of that.

"So you won' be staying then?" asked the small Gryffindor present.

"No." answered Malfoy. "We have a long journey in front of us."

"That's cool!" said the Ravenclaw. "I'd like to travel too!"

"In muggle schools, sometimes you have field trips." Intervened Harry.

"Really?" asked the Ravenclaw. "They're lucky!"

"Well, it depends." Said Harry. "Because if you don't like the destination, you don't have a choice, the trip is mandatory so you have to go."

"But how can you not like a destination?"

"Imagine that the trip can be in the middle of a volcano." Said the Hufflepuff.

"But that's impossible!"

"And why not?"

"Because that's dangerous!"

"So?"

The adults laughed in front of their argument.

"Actually, I was thinking of a place where the weather is bad." Intervened Harry. "Or a forest, for example. Would you like going on a trip in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Oh yes!" said the Gryffindor.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the three others.

Once more, laughter was heard.

"You seem to get along well with kids, Ash." Signalled his neighbour, the tall man.

"Yes, pretty well. I find them amusing." Answered Harry, smiling.

"There is something useful." Said the Headmaster.

All looked at him, questioning, but he simply served himself some chicken and started eating. Draco and Harry exchanged a puzzled look. The twinkle in his eye had not gone unnoticed.

**oOo**

An empty Hogwarts could be interesting when you were a student there. You could walk along without worrying much. Every nook and cranny belonged to you. But when adulthood showed up, being alone in Hogwarts turned out to be agony – at least for Draco and Harry. Even if they had come to an agreement, they couldn't prevent disputes, especially given the boredom they suffered. Neither of them knew what to do while waiting for Augustus Poiret.

From what Dumbledore said, he should come before the end of Christmas break and bring them to his home. There, the mysterious teacher, a certain Fixe, would lead them to the place where they would live. The old headmaster steadfastly refused to be more precise.

Annoyed after another argument with the blond who was now his combat partner, Harry went out on the grounds, ignoring the ambient cold. He was still wearing the Ravenclaw uniform given to him and it was not the best for walking outside. As he walked in the snow, he heard the delighted cries of the children and naturally headed towards them. A smile spread on his lips when he saw Hagrid playing with the kids.

"Well, there are some who aren't bored here." He whispered, looking at the thick snow wall the half-giant had built.

He sat down on an old log and watched them. Quickly, he started laughing in front of the faces the children were making. He almost envied their innocence. After a moment, Hagrid left the kids to their game and came up to him.

" 'ello, Ash." He said.

"Hello, Hagrid. How are you?" answered a smiling Harry.

"Ve'y good, 'nd ya?"

"Good… I'm a bit bored!"

"Yeah, Hogwarts isn't 'eally animat'd du'ing the 'olidays. 'tis a pity you 'ave to leave before the students com' back. I'm sure you'ld 'ave some fun."

"I'm sure." Answered Harry.

He heard footsteps behind him and noticed Draco coming in his direction. The latter sat heavily next to him with a sigh.

"That's where you were hiding." He said, annoyed. "Hello, Hagrid."

" 'ello, Drake"

Harry laughed inwardly. Seeing Malfoy greet Hagrid politely was one unusual sight.

"Won't you stop laughing?" hissed the blond. "I'm making efforts here. We agreed on a truce didn't we?"

"I thought it was a peace treaty?"

The blond shrugged.

"It's the same thing anyway." He said, watching the students. "Damn, the luck they have…"

Harry jumped at that. He agreed with him, but it was surprising to know they were thinking the same.

"Yes, I'd like to be like them…"

Draco looked at him with a hint of surprise but nodded.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" asked Hagrid.

"Hmm?" said Draco. "Oh, not really, Ash is a powerful hot-water bottle…"

"Hey!" complained the brown haired boy, only then noticing that they were stuck together. "You're the hot-water bottle, idiot! I fell hot every night because of you!"

The blond lifted an eyebrow, making Harry nervous. What? Had he said something wrong?

"M. Promise? M. Manfred?"

They both turned around to see McGonagall heading their way.

"Yes?" asked Harry as he stood up.

"Augustus has arrived."

The two young men looked at each other. They were finally going to meet the famous Augustus Poiret!

"Oh, well… Goodbye, Hagrid." Said Harry to the half-giant.

"Bye." Said the man, kindly. "I'm happy to have met you two. Good luck with him!"

They thanked him then followed the head of Gryffindor in the snow.

"In your mind, P…romise, how is this Poiret?"

"I don't know but we'll see pretty soon. What I'm wondering is how is the next person…"

Draco nodded and both quickened their steps to get in the castle. McGonagall led them to the headmaster's office, where they entered after knocking. There, a man of big stature, with a face covered in thin scars, was roaring with laughter in front of an amused Dumbledore.

"Always ready for a joke, Albus." Said the man.

He stopped talking when he saw them entering and looked them over. His brown eyes scanned them from top to bottom as Harry and Draco did the same. Augustus Poiret was a muscled man, with a thick and overwhelming body. He wasn't really tall, but physically strong. Harry vaguely wondered if Hagrid would be hurt after a punch from Poiret. He wouldn't be surprised if he were.

"So here are the two boys I have to take home for a day. Well… they're skinny like a pair of chicks. Do you feed your students?"

"Yes, very well even. But these two are special."

"Oh I don't doubt that if you want me to take them to You-Know-Who…"

McGonagall frowned at that.

"But, oh well, I don't discuss orders, especially when you're the one asking. So brats, ready to go?"

"Yes." Answered Harry as Draco said: "Have to."

"Good, so let's go. I left our means of transport outside, in front the gates."

"Oh, professor, about my box…"

Harry shut up as the headmaster indicated it with a hand.

"I took the liberty of placing the object in its place. It will wait for you here; I think it is for the best… If its owner was to… 'ask' someone to make sure it was still here and it wasn't, that would be bad, would it not?"

Harry frowned then conceded the point.

"Yes it would. Please watch over it." He said.

"I will." Promised the headmaster. "Good luck to you. I will await your return on the 1st of September 1977. Farewell."

"Farewell."

Augustus Poiret hadn't waited for them. He had already left the office and the two young men had to run after him.

"Do you realise we're leaving with someone we don't even know to meet someone else named Fixe in some unknown location?"

"I do." Answered Harry.

"And that doesn't frightens you?"

"Not really…"

"You're crazy, you know that?"

Harry simply laughed in answer. They exited the castle at the same time and hastened along the path leading to the gates. Augustus Poiret was not far in front of them.

"What is the mean of transport, do you think?"

Harry shrugged. He had no idea. As long as it wasn't a dragon…

When they arrived to the gates, though, Harry couldn't help laughing. Next to him, Draco had blanched, if that was possible.

"Ash… Tis is a joke, right?"

"I don't think so, Drake…"

"But…"

"We have no other choice."

"Yes but…"

"No!"

The blond let out a long sigh.

"Mercy, please everything but that!"

"You're afraid of hippogriffs, kid?" asked Augustus. "If that's the case maybe you shouldn't train under Fixe…"

"I'm not scared!" exclaimed the blond. "Let's just say we're not… on good terms."

Harry just laughed as he bowed in front of the animals. The latter responded and he approached it.

"You're being ridiculous, Drake. A hippogriff is not dangerous, you just have to bow before anything else!"

"Put on the cloak on its back." Said Augustus as Harry was going to climb. "We're going to Bulgaria and you could get cold."

The brown haired boy nodded and put on the thick purple cloak. A sensation of intense warmth surrounded him instantly and he shivered in satisfaction. Magic was awesome. Without hesitation, he jumped on the back of the animal, surprised to fell a saddle underneath him. Augustus had been thoughtful.

"Come on, Blondie. Only have to bow and that's it!"

Draco threw him a hateful glare then sighed. Cautious, he approached the last hippogriff left and bowed. He waited at least five minutes before the walking chicken deigned answer him and he approached, still as distrustful.

"Pet him a bit." Advised Harry, perched on his steed. "He noticed your suspicion so he does the same. Go on!"

The blond rolled his eyes at that but listened and petted the animal's neck with a trembling hand. He jumped a bit at the softness of the feathers and the hippogriff quickly turned its head towards him. Draco had a vague movement backward but upon seeing he wasn't attacked, kept his petting. Contrary to his beliefs, it wasn't awful at all. He quickly took pleasure in putting his hand on the animal's neck, then its' back. Seeing that, Augustus stepped closer.

"Ok, you can get on, he trusts you. Put the cloak on before!"

Draco obeyed and wrapped himself in the cloth. Then, though with a little hesitation, he climbed on the hippogriff. The latter let out a piercing screech but didn't kick out. Draco relaxed slowly and wriggled a bit to find a good position.

"Good, now that we're all set, let's go. Hold on tight and don't fall asleep! Go!"

He clapped thrice with his hands, and in a supple movement, the three hippogriffs took off. Draco and Harry both let out a surprised cry. The former was more worried while the second was clearly enjoying himself, but they didn't care. They were both too busy watching Hogwarts fall in the distance. They would be back in three years, if everything went well.

**oOo**

The castle had quickly disappeared, despite their best efforts to see it for as long as possible. They both knew that leaving Hogwarts would be difficult, especially since they were both eager to start on their mission, to kill Voldemort, once and for all. But Dumbledore's words were wise and they accepted to leave to come back stronger, more ready.

Even if they knew hippogriffs flew rapidly, Harry knew they would not arrive in Bulgaria before a while. He was also surprised the ministry accepted that mean of transportation. His surprise quickly vanished when Augustus asked them half an hour latter to fly above the clouds, and they went higher.

For having once stole a flying car, Harry was happy for the cloaks, otherwise they would have frozen, more so in Bulgaria which wasn't known for its warm temperatures.

The flight, the movement of the wings and the wind allowed no conversation, which bothered him greatly. First because he grew bored, and second because he was dying to ask a million questions about Fixe. Who was he? How would they train? Did he really know enough about horcruxes? Would he be able to take out the one in his body without killing him?

That last question, before any other, troubled him. Harry had no wish to die, quite the contrary. He wanted to live; especially knowing he had a chance to save his parents, his godfather, Remus and everyone else. Of course, nothing would ever be the same. He wouldn't become friends with Ron and Hermione. He would probably never be able to call James and Lily Potter 'mom and dad'. But he would be able to know them, talk to them, watch them bring up another him… How weird it would be to have a little Harry Potter under his eyes, see him grow up, mature surrounded by his parents… And if by some misfortune they died, he would bring him up himself! No way would he leave himself to Petunia and Vernon! After all, he also had his family's blood in his veins! He would be able to look after himself, thank you very much!

But for that, he had to live and conquer the thing within himself. Vanquish Voldemort… a shiver of excitement ran down his back and he had to contain himself from growling menacingly. This time, he would succeed. He was more than one step ahead of the dark Lord. He knew precisely where was each horcrux. And most of all, he knew how to destroy them. He would fail this time… because now, they would be no turnings back possible. They would be no second time travel.

"We're above the ocean!" shouted Augustus, making him jump. "So if you have the smart idea of falling down, don't do it now!"

Harry burst out laughing upon hearing that. The man seemed to be quite peculiar. He vaguely wondered how he would die… After all, if he had never met him, there must be a good reason, right? His face grew sombre. Would he be able to handle the nightmares this Voldemort would give him? Was their link present in this time too? He feared that it was, which wasn't reassuring.

Sighing, he glanced at Draco. The latter was hung on his hippogriff and looking straight ahead of him, looking thoughtful. Since the beginning of their journey, and even if they had had a few altercations, Harry had noticed how changed he was. Draco was calm, silent. Of course, he was still as arrogant and vain as ever, but he didn't despise him anymore. He didn't look at anyone like they were lesser than him. Whatever he had faced in Voldemort's dungeons, it had deeply changed him.

"_He's also alone now…"_

Harry shivered. They were alone, that was true. Neither of them had anyone, currently. They were the last survivors of a time that would never come to pass. That simple fact drove them to get along well with each other. Neither wished to cut their last link to their past.

"_At least, he's bearable now…I wonder how long it will last…"_

Feeling himself being observed, Draco turned his head in his direction. He lifted an eyebrow, questioning, and Harry waved him off. There was no use in trying to talk during the trip. Also, he had no wish to confess to the main interest that he wanted him to stay as close as possible because he felt lonely… No, he would _never_ tell his thoughts to Draco Malfoy!

**oOo**

Augustus told them to start descending towards the ground as the night had fallen a long time ago. Harry's eyes were shutting on their own and he vaguely wondered if they were there. Bulgaria was far away but hippogriffs were fast. With some luck, they would be able to sleep in warm beds.

And, in fact, as they were leaving the protective cover of the clouds, Harry noticed a thick and dark snowy forest. However, inside, he could guess a triangle of light emitting from a small house. Augustus waved and the hippogriffs rushed towards the house. Harry tightened his grip on his animal's neck and heard Malfoy grunt in wariness not far away. When they finally landed, Harry almost got knocked off. His frozen body was the only thing that kept him saddled. Next to him, Draco didn't seem any better.

"We're there, finally" said Augustus. "Pooh, come on kids, up! I'm sure a hot meal and a bed will sit better with you!"

Dazed, they watched Augustus jump swiftly from his saddle. He was still fresh and was whistling as if they had just had a simple walk in the park.

"We look like two old men," blew Draco, next to him. "Especially when he's like this!"

Harry strongly approved. It was true, he felt old when looking at Augustus. The man had taken his saddle of the hippogriff. He cast some spell on it and it flew towards the house.

"Come on brats, get down!"

Getting off their saddles involved a lot of whimpers and some grumbling. Augustus quickly rid the hippogriffs of the saddles. Then, he told them to go home and the three animals obeyed, stamping on the ground. They disappeared in the forest, under the tired but thankful eyes of the two boys.

"For a first flight, that was cool." Yawned the blond. "Long, tiring, but cool."

"Yeah." Answered Harry. "Damn, I'm dead tired…"

His neighbour nodded strongly.

"And you're only seventeen?" asked Augustus, watching them. "You're not very resilient. Fixe will have it tough with you two!"

The two young men exchanged a glance, worried: training promised to be painful!

Augustus shrugged and waved at them to go inside. Neither of them moving, he sighed and led the way. Instantly, they followed.

Augustus' house was pretty and warm. When they entered, they both had an impression of warmth and softness surrounding them. Instantly, they relaxed, relieving their sore muscles.

"You must be starving." Told them Augustus. "My elf should have something to eat, come on."

The two boys didn't hesitate in following him in the hallway, then the living room. There, a table was set for three, full of steaming and delicious-looking food. They both had a hard time waiting for the permission to be sited and throw themselves at the food.

"It's not going to run away. Eat slowly or you'll get sick!" told them Augustus.

They listened, though with some difficulty. Everything was delicious, almost too much. They couldn't stop and quickly, their stomachs were full to the extreme, as their mouths refused to open to eat anything more.

"Well… What was I saying, the old man isn't feeding you!"

They both laughed upon hearing him talk about Dumbledore in such a way.

"But well, he's a good wizard so we won't criticise hmm? Drink now…"

Two magnificent cups appeared in front of their plates.

"It's wine." Said Augustus. "I make it myself. It's supposed to have digestive qualities… I don't know about it, I just drink it and that's all! But with everything you ate, you might throw up during the night… So drink it all."

Once again, although with more precaution, they listened. The red liquid seemed good and sugary, and they drank it to the last drop.

"Fixe should be here tomorrow." Stated Augustus. Except if she comes on foot, but I doubt it… Anyway, I 'll show you your room. You seem dead on your feet."

He got up to lead them through the house and Harry, like Draco, felt like he would never be able to get up, he felt that good. His belly was full and the wine gave him a feeling of well-being and sleepiness. He still followed, with great difficulty.

"Here's your room." Said Augustus. "I only have two, so you'll sleep together. Alright?"

They both shrugged. They had slept together at Hogwarts and it hadn't bothered them, far from it. Neither would want to confess it but sleeping together felt oddly soothing. Frightened as they were of this time, by the loss of their loved ones, they unconsciously hang on to the other. Being next to each other during the night was reassuring.

"Good night, brats." Continued Augustus. "I left some pyjamas on the bed. Sleep well!"

They nodded and entered the room. It was smaller than the one at Hogwarts, but oozed a feeling of comfort and protection. Without any embarrassment, they both changed in the pyjamas, facing each other. Finally, they fell on the bed. Lying on their backs, one next to the other, they stared at the ceiling.

"Potter?" whispered Draco, as if he thought Augustus was still here.

"Hmm?" answered Harry, eyes half closed.

"Aren't you scared at all? About Fixe? And Augustus? And… what awaits us?"

Harry kept silent. He looked at the ceiling a short moment, then sighed. Quietly, he turned towards his neighbour.

"I am scared." He said. "I'm terrorised. But I prefer to forget about it… otherwise it would be worse."

Next to him, Draco turned to face him and nodded.

"We'll help each other, right? You'll help me?"

"Yes." Answered Harry. "And you'll help me too."

The blond approved and they smiled.

"It's weird." Whispered Harry. "We stuck together like desperates…"

"Ah… you noticed."

"Of course. It's a relief to know I'm not the only one dependant on the other…"

Draco made face pure made in Malfoy and shrugged, looking indifferent. Harry only laughed. He moved a bit to get the covers from under him and Draco did the same. Soon, they were both tucked in the bed.

"Good night, partner." Said Harry. "Tomorrow, we'll get down to business."

"Good night." Answered Draco.

They smiled at each other and closed they eyes. It only took them seconds to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

Two for the price of one! There are not completely corrected so be merciful... Anyway, Merry Christmas ;)

Please review!


	5. Fixe:You're going to suffer and love it!

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS:** This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** Hello kittens, how are you? Am I not an awesome writer, since even at home I can still force my friends in order to publish on time? Anyway, responses for the reviews will have to wait tomorrow, sorry!

Enjoy!

Translator: Layrel

Beta reader: Little Karma

**oOo**

Chapter 4: Fixe: "You are going to suffer and love it!"

They were not awaked by voices, or any kind of alarm. For the first time since traveling back in the past, wakening was natural and spontaneous. To their surprise, they opened their eyes in sync; and to their embarrassment, they noticed they were closely wrapped around each other, almost desperately so.

Red dominant on the face, they quickly separated. For a long moment, they avoided each other's gaze when Draco finally shrugged.

"No point in talking about this", he stated.

Harry quickly assented. No point at all!

In the same sudden move, they got up. It took them a few seconds to notice their clothes from the previous day were gone. In their stead, two white pants along with long Wizarding robes in the same colour were waiting for them.

"Hum… Are we supposed to wear this?" asked Draco, taking one of the robes, revealing it's peculiar cut –it was open on both legs side and horribly thin- "Won't we get cold with this?"

Harry shrugged. Without delay, he took off his pyjamas and grabbed one of the pairs of pants.

"I worry mostly at the lack of underwear." He said, a bit uncomfortable of his partner's gaze on him. "Is someone finally going to remember to give us some?"

The blonde shrugged and undressed. It took them only a few seconds to get dressed.

"It looks like Eastern clothes." Thoughtfully said Draco. "I have seen some, on a trip with my family…"

Harry watched himself in the mirror.

"In any case, it suits us ... Look, there's belts..."

They caught both a long belts made of black fabric. In one same movement, they wrapped it around their waist.

"This is far too synchronized, it's freaking me out." Harry muttered.

Beside him, Draco sniggered.

"No kidding, he said. I was beginning to wonder if we hadn't been cursed... "

They both smiled before turning toward the door.

"You think she's already there?

-I don't know, Harry replied. On the other hand, I cannot imagine Augustus giving us that... I mean, it's not really the right outfit for this country...

-So we're moving away again.

-Most certainly... "

They were still staring at the door when it opened suddenly.

"As I thought, you are ready" exclaimed a female voice. "And that suits you very well!"

They remained perfectly still, eyes wide on the person standing before them. She was neither beautiful nor breathtaking. She was, indeed, of a plain boring banality, physically. If you could exclude her outfit and the huge oriental tattoo on her face. And her eyes completely devoid of a pupil. And her hair, a beautiful fluorescent blue. She had a big smile and a skin tanned by the sun. She seemed ... terrifying indeed.

"So these are the two boys Dumbledore entrusts me ... I still wonder why, but we will talk away from eavesdroppers..."

"Nice nickname" growled Augustus, who was standing right behind her.

"Yeah yeah," the young woman replied. "And so, you are?"

"Drake Manfred," said Draco, looking indifferent.

"Ash Promise" said Harry. "And you?"

"People call me Fixe and you will do the same", she said. "Now, hurry up! You will take a hearty breakfast and tell me, meanwhile, what you want to learn. Then you will say goodbye to Augustus and we will go home. I do not like this country, it is too cold!

"You dress better then," replied the host of the house.

Fixed replied with an indifferent "pfu" and quickly left the room.

Moreover, Augustus was right: she was dressed in pretty light white pants. Its top was more like a kind of tight bandage round her chest. Fairly large breasts, at that. A sleeveless jacket and long enough covered it all. And, just as Harry and Draco, she walked without shoes.

"You have to eat, right? »

They obeyed spontaneously. His voice was authoritative and indisputable. Neither of them had the idea to disobey him.

_"And well ... it promises_," thought Harry.

_"I have a feeling I'll hate it!_ "Draco grumbled mentally.

They crossed again the entire home to end in the dining room where a huge breakfast awaited them.

Happy at the idea of eating, they sat without speaking, unlike the day before. Augustus smiled seeing that and slouched in his chair, at the head of the table. Fixed, she let herself nobly fall on one of the remaining seats.

"While you eat, you'll be able to tell me what I'm supposed to teach you ... Professor Dumbledore told me to take you under my care for you to learn, but I would like to know what exactly..."

Draco and Harry threw each other a glance. What could they say in front of Augustus? Better to talk about the easiest.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Healing, Botanic ... Am I forgetting something?"

Harry shrugged.

"I would like to learn Occlumency and how to become an animagus..."

"Good Idea immediately replied Draco. Me too."

"I would also like to learn about dark magic. Not in order to use it but to counter it better... In fact, this is what I want to learn: how to recognize and counter dark magic."

Draco nodded fiercely.

Fixed watched them both with great interest, obviously thoughtful.

"Just that, she said, amused. Dumbledore told me about something else, but I understand that you can be reluctant to talk about it in front of Augustus...That said, for this thing, I accept…"

The two boys sighed at the thought: at least, the old director had not just sent them to her without telling anything about the goal... He just said the minimum.

"Well, she said, while serving food. I will not lie to you; this will be very hard. Much you must have already noticed but you are in a pitiful state, both physically and magically. Oh, you have great potential... but that's it! »

Draco and Harry both scowled. She was definitely not the friendliest, this Fixe.

"From a physical point of view, you are about as fit as two old men. Augustus told me that after a day on the back of hippogriff, you were ready to collapse you. Better tell you out front, it's pathetic! »

Once again, the two winced in relevant concert. They were well aware, thank you very much!

"So… went Fixe, while swallowing greedily a bun, I would not start your magical training for at least a year..."

"What? Exclaimed Harry and Draco together."

"You heard me perfectly... First of all, I will train you physically ... And believe me; I will not go at it with the back of the spoon! You both need serious fitness training. During the first year, I plan to make you play sports. And no daddy sport, the nice abs kind that you do in the living room... In addition, the backyard should help us a lot..."

"The backyard? Harry asked."

"You didn't guess by the clothes? I live in a warm place; very hot. I hope that you can bear with the sun... The first few days are going to be quite difficult, you probably will feel suffocated. Besides, I plan to make you live during the night for at least a month or two..."

"Night? Draco wondered."

"During the day the temperature can rise to 56 °C... I doubt that you will support it right off the bat... So, an adjustment period is necessary."

"Uh... 56 °C? Harry asked. But where do you live?"

Fixe showed them a broad smile.

"In the Sahara, she said. Ever heard of it?"

The bewilderment of the two boys had Augustus howling with laughter.

"We thought… that you lived near here." Finally said Draco.

"Well no, continued Fixe, delighted. So during the first two months, you will receive night training. We'll begin gently with a 25 km race..."

"Per week?" Draco asked.

By Fixe's face, they soon realized it was not peer week.

"Per day the young woman replied. And when you no longer collapse on the floor in agony, I will skip to other exercises. We must at all costs get you to acquire physical form... You are at a stage of decrepit grandfathers... When you finally have the strength of two young men of 18, we'll work on magic. Does it interest you, muggles' martial arts?

"Oh Yeah! Harry exclaimed. That would be nice... "

Fixed nodded, smiling.

"What?" Draco asked.

"If we're disarmed, Harry replied. In addition, it will give us much more interesting reflexes during a magical duel..."

"We could almost think you two are about to go to war", remarked Augustus.

"They are, more or less", answered Fixed mysterious.

"Did Dumbledore... Told you?"

"No, otherwise I would not be asking you to tell me when we get home. He just told me to train you as if you were soldiers. To accept all the training you will ask for... and to teach you what I know about ... you know what. Nothing more."

The two young men slowly nodded their heads.

"So the first year, I would provide you with sports training. It'll be tonic and you will undoubtedly suffer a lot. But you will survive it ... For the second year, let's see... Building your magic wand... Transfiguration and Animagus training. You'll have to work a little on your magic flows, but it should not take us more than three months."

"Our magic flows?" Draco asked.

"You will understand when the time comes..."

"Our wands? Construction? Does this mean that we will make our own wands?"

"In fact... It's a request form Dumbledore."

"It can be done?" Harry wondered.

"Of course, when you know how... And I know how! I will teach you and you will be able to also build your own wand. It is associated with the control of the magic flow, so I will combine them. For the third year, I think of You-know-what, Botanic and Potions. They too can be combined easily. The fourth year will be medical care, Charms and Defense. The fifth year, we will do Dark magic and I'll perfection you in light magic, for what we have not had time to see the other years. And last year, we will do Occlumency. Okay?"

"It's a busy schedule, Harry replied. Will we really have time to do everything?"

Fixed simply nodded.

"No problem ... A rate of one day off per month, not including Christmas and birthdays ... it makes you 16 days of leave per year ... We will have plenty the time..."

Seeing the boys' defeated faces, Augustus laughed again.

"I told you she was evil, right?"

"No, you just said we would feel pain, Harry said, horrified. But I'm beginning to think we'll never make it..."

"Come on, don't feel defeated! If Dumbledore entrusted you to me then you have the ability. We have six years to make you the most talented wizards of England... Of course, I will teach you if you wish to learn. If this is not the case, you will remain at your level..."

"We want to learn, "said Draco.

Fixe gave them a slight smile.

"Perfect, she said... So let's go home. At first I thought you could make the trip on foot, but I doubt that you would survive it, given your physical condition. So we'll take a Portkey... Just give me the time to do it and I'm all yours. Keep eating, if you wish."

With that, she left the room with a royal flair.

Left alone with Augustus, Harry and Draco exchanged glances.

"Well... That sounds promising, said the blonde, running a hand through his hair. Do you really believe that we will be able to learn all that in six years?"

"We have already followed six years of magical education... It was not as specific, but we have good basic knowledge. And then... We don't really have a choice, right? »

The other nodded mutely. Indeed, they had no real choice. They had to save the world, right?

A mocking smile appeared on Draco's face. He did it not because he felt self-assured, but rather to hide the terror that invaded him. Save the world? Them? Kids? Six years of strenuous studies and magical training, would that be enough? Almost casually, he grabbed his elbows with his hands, clutching his arms around him. They would never succeed! Save the world! What a joke! Kill Voldemort! Destroy the Horcruxes and persuade some Death Eaters not to join one of the most powerful wizards of the century! It was impossible; they will not manage it!

A close snicker startled him. Turning his head, he was surprised to see Harry laugh. A laugh, though a little cynical, but a laugh nonetheless. Yet the anguished expression on his face did not fool Draco: like him, the former Gryffindor was scared to death.

"We'll succeed, Draco whispered. We're crazy, both of us. And Dumbledore's crazy to think we could..."

"I Quite agree," said Harry, next to him. "But we must try."

They looked at each other and the desire to take refuge in a corner, alone, seized them.

"Can we go to our room? Draco asked. Just a moment?"

Augustus, who had listened, nodded. Hurriedly, they rose to regain the room they had occupied during the night.

"Don't imagine anything weird, Potter, Draco whispered when they arrived there. It does not mean anything, okay? It's just that ...

-Shut up! "Harry replied.

He pulled the blond against him and hugged him with all his might. Draco briefly stopped breathing before doing the same.

"Fuck, I'm so afraid", the blond moaned.

"Me too, "said Harry.

They stayed a long time in this position, and unable to say anything else.

"ASH? DRAKE? The portkey is ready! Bring your asses here! »

The two boys sighed in unison.

"We do not have to worry about that for six years, Harry whispered. Let us focus on our training. Then thin about what to do, okay?"

Draco nodded against him. Embarrassed, they parted from each other.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Harry whispered. After all, we are the last... It's normal that we cling to each other."

Draco nodded.

"I suppose, yes," he said.

He hesitated a moment, then ran a hand through his hair.

"If ever we need that again..."

"Then there is no hesitation, Harry cut. I will come near you and you'll come near me. This is not about male pride, or childish rivalry. We are at war and alone. It's normal to be supportive, even if it means having behaviour... quite embarrassing, in the end."

The other nodded. It was true, after all... They were alone... If they needed one another, it was normal. By themselves, they represented the past of each other. Their parents... Their friends... What they would never get back.

"We'll get depressed, if we do not move, pointed out Draco, while shaking. I think we should delve into this training... We'll see for the rest... when the time comes!"

Harry nodded. He walked to the exit, but when opening the door, he froze.

"Say ... How are we going to make a wand?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Who knows, he replied. In all cases, open this door or we will be killed for making her wait!"

Harry could not help laughing as he opened the door. Behind, Fixe was waiting, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally! I warn you, out of the question to loiter around like that at home! When I tell you to come, you just do... Or else..."

"Else?" Draco asked.

"You find out soon enough! "Replied Fixe, mockingly.

The two boys flashed a slightly worried look, but they followed her into the living room. Augustus was waiting for them, slumped in a chair.

"Well then little guys, he said. Good luck, you're going to need it. If you die before we get together again, I was happy to help!"

The boys had a slight sneer.

"Lovely, said Draco. It is a shared feeling, Augustus."

"Thank you for your help, Harry said. Take care of your hippogriffs ... They are very well trained."

The man had a simple appreciative smile. Obviously he was proud of his animals.

"Come here, called Fixe. We're going to land 100 meters from home. No doubt you will suffer. It is not yet noon, but the sun will beat strongly. Rest assured, once we are in the house, a refreshing spell will help you stand the heat. Generally, I do not run it, but since you have probably never been to the Sahara, it's better. I also want to warn you; when you'll land, you will probably have the feeling of choking, gasping for air. Do not panic, allow yourself time to endure. It is just 100 meters in the sand. Nothing too difficult, in theory."

She opened a huge bag she had previously left on the floor.

"Put that, she said, giving two heavy beige capes. Cover your head, otherwise you risk getting a sunstroke or something."

They obeyed quickly, somewhat reassured. Was this really going to be so hard?

"Now you're ready, says Fixed, smiling. Now we have only to touch the portkey, on three. Ready?"

The boys nodded. When three sounded, they put their hands on the red cushion that Fixe had enchanted. Immediately, the unpleasant sensation of tightness from portkey travel arose. They then disappeared from Augustus' living room.

Serious things were really going to start now.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

See you later! Please review!


	6. The First Ally

**A Flower's Magic**

**Title: **A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** Yosh to you! How are you all? Tonight, contrary to what was expected, I'm not going out (if I hadn't dumped my boyfriend, I would have, but I did… so, moving on?). So here I am, and with bonus…RAR (ooh, joy, I'll be brave) of the previous chapter and THIS chapter. Yeah, I know, what overzealousness, it'll kill me!

With that, I announce that this chapter will be subjected to significant time jumps. This is not in a purpose of getting lost, but to speed up the story. You can imagine that if I wrote six years of training in detail, this fic would be more than a thousand chapters! So ... Read well and see you ... in two weeks, on February 13th!

Happy reading!

Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)

**oOo**

**Chapter 5:**** The first ally**

_July 1972_

The sound of the wind rustling though palm trees' leaves drew him from sleep. As always since the past six months, Harry opened his eyes to meet the sleeping face of his partner. As was usual since the last six months, a vague smile graced his lips. Who joined whom during that night, was the rising question. When he glanced around the room, he had his answer: that night, it was Draco who had slipped secretly in his bed. In it's self, it was not a rare occurrence. In fact, every night they came together. Fixe had been surprised at first. She had supposed - to their greatest embarrassment – that they were together, but they strongly denied. They were not together; they just needed one another. A stifling need but reassuring in it's own way.

Fixe's demonic clarion had not yet sounded, which was a relief. It seemed that it was not yet time to get up. Therefore, he closed his eyes, enjoying shamelessly his friend's heat. He had no more doubt as to the name he should give Draco. After six months of living together, suffering, sweat, body aches, lamentation, arguments, laughter and adventure, he could qualify him without hesitation a _friend_. It was still dark outside, which explained his craving for the heat that emanated from the body against his. With some embarrassment, even if he had become accustomed to it, Harry noticed that they were both naked. He had never shared this close an intimacy with Ron and he was a little worried. Yet he knew that their outfit - or rather lack of it – was simply explained, as once the sun went down, the house was too imbued with warmth to keep clothing on their backs. And if they were shivering during the night, the body of another was quick to warm them.

He smiled vaguely while detailing the little of Draco's torso he could see. Just like his, the body of his counterpart had changed. He had become muscular and, to the surprise of its owner, had begun to darken lightly under the insistent heat of the Sahara. Harry himself was brown. Literally. His skin had left its white shade for a pronounced brown, almost chocolate. It had surprised Fixe who finally said with obviousness: "Brunettes' skin has always been stronger against the sun!". Draco himself had bitched. He had begun getting _pink_ under the sun before finally adapting to the constant presence of the sun.

It was, in his opinion, their toughest task: getting used to the sun and above all, the horrible and overwhelming heat. On their first day, a hundred meters separating them from Fixe's house had almost killed them! Harry could still see himself, almost crying from the lack of oxygen, crossing the doorstep of the sublime middle-eastern house – that he considered more of a palace, for that matter - then collapse, body shaking franticly with tremors. Draco, for his part, had simply fainted. Of the two, he was the most fragile, because of his imprisonment and the long months of torture.

The beginnings were difficult and this despite the refreshing spell and nightly training. When they had finally been exposed to the sun and had to run under it, they had both fainted. After two months, even if they had gained some strength, they had been as frail as chicks under the Sahara's blazing sun. How many times had they collapsed on the hot sand before finally being able to run around the house without failure? Harry had lost count after the thousandth.

For this, Fixe was merciless: she left them no respite. She began by making them run until unconsciousness. Then, when they had managed to stay upright, she had made them do weight training. Each session ended with a collapse. She did not give them a chance. As soon as they adapted to an exercise, she changed it, leading inevitably to the most complete exhaustion.

At first they had hated her. Scorned her. They were even tempted to kill her in revenge. But gradually, her sadism bore fruit. They were able to admire the physical shapes starting to stand out on their bodies. They noticed the incredible energy that ran through them again. They felt young and strong. Even though they knew that the worst had yet to come. Fixe still had to teach them muggle fight. She had warned that her teachings would focus on speed and ability to dodge. They feared the worst, really...

As he thought about this, Fixe's horrible clarion echoed through the house, making him pull a face. Draco, for his part, uttered a plaintive moan. Yet he opened his eyes, looking tired. Like him, he looked around. He sighed as he recognized Harry's room, a sign that he blamed himself to have yielded. They were both a little ashamed of their mutual weakness, but they were unable to resist. They needed each other, especially at night. When bedtime came, they were unable to restrain fear and nightmares. Both of them had their own share of bad memories. And neither wanted to face them. Finding the other was a way to ensure a comfortable night without nightmares. Even if they did not understand this, they still went with it, though with some shame.

"Are you sure we can't kill her?" Draco asked, pulling a laugh form Harry.

"I doubt that Dumbledore would appreciate", he said, while leaving his training partner's arms. "In addition, we are far from finished learning!"

The blond nodded and stood up in turn. Like him earlier, he blushed from their nakedness, but he shrugged, resigned. What good was being embarrassed? They had woken up naked countless times!

"We better hurry. She'll get back at us otherwise ... "

Draco nodded and left the bed and the room to get dressed. With Fixe, every minute of delay was paid by an added sprint around the house!

**oOo**

_December 1972_

Each day was paced in the same manner. They got up, dressed and went running around the house. At first they took time for breakfast. But as they ended up throwing up, they had given up on eating breakfast before the end of the year. They lunched only after their 25 kilometres per day; Only then did they eat, brunching more than anything. When they had finished - and digested a minimum - they were immediately sent in the weight room where a panel of strenuous exercises awaited them. They had two good hours of torture. After that, if they were still conscious - which was happening more and more frequently - Fixe taught them the art of Muggle infighting.

As they were two, they were of course each other's opponent. Initially Fixe had just told them to fight, just to judge their capacity. She soon realized that Harry, with his small size, was very good at dodging. Draco, for his part, had a destabilizing physical strength, which explained the brunette's growing talent to avoid punches.

Finally, after having watched them send painful blows for several hours, she had decided to step in and teach them the basics of a good melee. She had no proper technique. She taught them not just the art of dodging but also how to kick effectively. It was not karate or boxing, rather a mix of everything. Surprisingly, they ended up enjoying this form of combat and practiced it with happiness. After the first year, this form of combat became more like dancing for them than anything else.

Other than physical strength, fighting had developed a complicity between them that they had never imagined would grow. Harry found himself predicting Draco's movement to the second. And not just in a fight, but in every day life as well. They were both able to anticipate each other's conduct. And they always acted - even more than before - with amazing synchronization. If it had scared them at first, they soon realized that this fact was a bonus for their mission. Confidence growing between them, though still shaky, slowly grew over time. They both needed that, anyway. How could they push away the only one who knew absolutely everything about them? The only person with whom they could talk about their past without fear of being killed for deliberately breaking the golden rule of the magical world?

"Well! Fixe exclaimed one morning. First of all, Merry Christmas!"

They jumped. So that was the reason behind the lack of the morning clarion?

"Merry Christmas," they responded simultaneously.

Fixe gave a simple shrug.

"You have learned very quickly and I am proud of you, she said. I find it hard to believe that the two men before me were so weak a little less than a year ago... "

Draco gave an annoyed pout at the recall and Harry smiled. For a change, they had changed! Harry showed a solid build, although lithe, in harmony with a small body- compared to Draco, anyway. His hair had grown and fell on his back. Neither of them had thought of cutting it in the past year and they had been forced to tie it. When they had expressed the desire to shorten it, Fixe had deterred them.

"You'll have to change your physical appearance. Let your hair stay long. In time, it will be easier to determine a haircut."

Their skin browned (for Harry) or golden (for Draco) by the sun, made them look much more intense. Both even had trouble recognizing themselves when they crossed their reflection in a mirror. They had changed so much. They were so much stronger... Nothing like the frail youth of the past. They were proud warriors.

"Normally, I was supposed to give you a year of physical training, but I think we can stop there. Of course, you'll still run 25 km every morning and I do not exempt you from weight training or combat sessions. But we will do it once a week. The rest of the time we'll devote to magic. We'll start tomorrow. In the meantime, have a good Christmas. I took the liberty of ordering gifts. We will open them later. You also have a message from Albus. »

They nodded. Regularly, Dumbledore sent them a letter. To ask about their wellbeing, but also to inform them of what was going in the Wizarding world. He also took the time to inform them of their parents' progress. Unsurprisingly, Lucius had left Hogwarts in June, recently graduated. Narcissa was entering her final year. James and Lily had started second year. And while the first multiplied nonsense, the second was showing great intelligence. Under Harry's request, Dumbledore was also informing them about Severus, Regulus, Sirius and even Peter. Harry had also asked about Remus. Although he knew his godfather and adopted uncle would be safe, he wanted to know everything about their lives. These letters were always welcome; they broke the little bubble they had created in the Sahara and reminded them that outside of their training, there was something important, crucial, that awaited them.

At Harry's suggestion, Dumbledore hadn't started looking for the Horcruxes. Voldemort couldn't find out that they knew. Harry had therefore insisted he remained discreet about it. After all, they would have plenty of time to look for them once they returned to Hogwarts, six years later.

"In six years, he murmured, drawing Draco's attention. I find it hard to believe that a year has already passed. Finally, almost a year... "

Beside him, the blonde nodded his head thoughtfully. Had it finally been a year... or only? He did not know. Time passed but seemed to have stopped. Sometimes it seemed like he'd been here for ages. On the other hand, it seemed like they'd arrived only a few weeks ago.

"Ash, he said. I would like to speak with you about an important point... "

Harry turned his head in his direction. By agreement, they decided to call each other by their new names. They had to get used to them for the benefit of their mission, but also for their new lives.

"I'm listening," he said, ignoring the presence of an attentive Fixe.

Draco hesitated for a second and then finally dared to start.

"I want to save my father", he said. "I know this is not really possible**. **Father is fiercely anti-Muggle. But I also know that in the last years of the war, he deeply regretted having joined Voldemort. I know he was seriously wishing having never joined in the first place. And I would like to give him the chance to not make this mistake. Convincing him will be difficult, but I would like to try."

Harry was silent for a moment. He expected that request and was surprised at the time his friend had taken before asking.

"How could we convince him?" He said. "Do you have an idea?

"Yes," immediately replied Draco. "My father is an opportunist. If we show him through simple logic that it would be to detrimental to join Voldemort, he will not follow him."

Harry seemed to hesitate a moment.

"But how can we show that?"

This time, the blonde showed what Harry would call an evil smile. Whatever plan he had cooked up, something told him that Lucius Malfoy would never forget it!

**oOo**

_March, April, May, June, July, August 1973_

It took three months of training to achieve control of their magical flows and to build their 'wands'. Though overall, it was not wands they built, but rings. They were made of wood and decorated so finely that they seemed made of gold. Inside laid a single magical element that characterized them. For Harry, it was chimera hair. In order to make the ring receptive to magic, he had also placed a few of his own hair inside the timber. To Draco, it was Fire Crab blood. Some hair was also sacrificed.

When at last they were provided with their wands, they finally began their true magical training. Now that they had rings and no longer wands, they were also less easily disarmed. Another great advantage was that they also gave the impression of practicing wandless magic. Control of their magical flows gave them the opportunity to achieve this kind of high magic miracle, but it weakened them considerably. They needed more magical training to truly control this.

While beginning their training to become animagus, they maintained a strong correspondence with Dumbledore who ended up visiting during spring break to discuss Lucius Malfoy's hijacking. Draco's plan was bold, almost impossible, but because of his intimate knowledge of his father, he had more chances of success. For the smooth running of their plan, they had discussed at length during all spring break. Dumbledore had been considerably surprised to discover the physical change in his protégés. He was even more impressed with their magical rings and the rapid progress they were making in Transfiguration. If they were not already animagus, it was only due to their desire to 'do things properly' and nicely tame their animal forms. Neither of them had wanted to reveal what they were. If Draco had been showing a disappointed pout, Harry blushed furiously. He seemed ashamed and obviously didn't want to reveal his animal form, to Draco's surprise.

Somewhat unfairly, he had assumed that Harry would be a cool shape: like a lion, or a wolf. Something representative of the perfect Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, more than a year spent with the Gryffindor had revealed to him that no, Harry was not perfect, nor was he a hero. But he was pursued by a sassy - and sometimes bad, he had to admit - luck. Therefore, Draco had imagined something fabulous.

It was not until summer before they both accepted to change. Draco started first; Harry had yielded his place gracefully though the blonde protested. He wasn't proud of his animagus either. But the debate had been closed by a scathing order from Fixe, and under Dumbledore's amused gaze- he had come to complete the plan, Lucius' hijacking was scheduled for early August – along with Harry's and Fixe's, he let the magic overwhelm him and turned.

Contrary to what he thought, he received no mockery. In fact, he was surprised, from a height of 15 centimetres, to discover the envious and stunned look on his partner's face. Dumbledore just shook his head and Fixe smiled thoughtfully. When he regained his human form, he looked questioningly at the people surrounding him.

"It's convenient", answered Harry. "You're lucky. With this form, no one can guess that you're an Animagus. You could easily spy on anyone..."

"Yes, as long as I'm outside", said the blonde. "Inside, it would be difficult... "

Harry nodded thoughtfully. When at last it was his turn, he winced sharply. He clearly had no desire to transform into his animal form, and when he did, Draco sincerely sympathized. He laughed, of course. And Harry jumped on him - with terrifying speed and ease - and struck him with his little legs, uttering little furious cries. When he regained human form – after Fixe had torn him from a laughing Draco - he sulked.

"There is no shame in having this form Ash", pointed out Dumbledore. "Trough your shape, you show your humanity. In addition, this transformation will allow you to gain some flexibility that no human has ever achieved. As for you, Drake, no doubt that your sight should be better... "

And indeed, he had to admit that he was able to see much farther than normal. Harry, meanwhile, became so skilled in the fights they improvised weekly that Draco finally gave up: with such an acrobat's ability, he was not even able to graze him!

August arrived faster than expected. With animagus and magical control training - although that was succinct, they were getting more proficient - they needed advanced Charms lessons to complete their staging. When they were finally ready, they took a portkey and disappeared from the Sahara to return to England. They had only one day to execute their plan.

It was during the middle of the night that they appeared in Lucius' chamber. The latter, still a young teenager - but not so innocent, according to some sources - slept peacefully, unaware of those present. Harry and Draco did not even look at the surroundings. They settled for launching various spells that would help their staging. In all: a silencing spell to prevent Lucius' father from intervening, and a smoking and shading spell, in order to give a little mystical and scary side to the whole thing. They had both been careful to dye their hair white and cover their faces with masks of the same colour. They were also dressed in white robes. Even their hands wore immaculate gloves. All in all, they were ready for the masquerade.

When Lucius awoke after a spell cast on him, he for a moment stood stunned in front of them. Then he resumed his cool and growled:

"Who are you and how dare you come into my room at night?"

Although unarmed and half naked, he was not destabilized, demonstrating his amazing strength of character for a young man of just 18 years. Draco was tense under his mask: to face his father like this must've been disconcerting. So it was Harry who spoke first.

"Who we are does not really matter. We are not here to become your friends. We are here to save you."

Lucius looked surprised and mocking.

"Save me?" He said ironically. "So nice of you... And what should I be saved from?"

Draco replied and began to speak in turn:

"From the final and utter annihilation of the Malfoy name, through your mistakes."

Lucius lost his mocking glare to stare at him.

"Am I under a death threat?"

"No, not right now", said Draco. "But your choices could not lead you to anything other than death, and we are here to prevent you from taking the wrong path..."

"And who would you be exactly? Guardian angels?"

He was sarcastic again, a sign that he was not willing to believe their every word. But once again, Draco was smart enough to shut him up.

"No", he said. "We are time travellers. And we come from the future. Do not laugh. Do not say this is impossible, because you know that magic permits it. Do not even tell us that changing the past is dangerous, we already know. Despite this we took the risk to do it, because if you continue on this path, the world that you love so much will be destroyed. You will die in twenty years, certainly, but believe me you will find death. And it will not be the Muggle lovers who will kill you, but rather the man to whom you are tempted to swear loyalty: Voldemort."

Lucius shuddered. He was attentive now.

"You come from the future", he said. "And you are trying to stop me from joining Voldemort. Fine, I can believe it. But I would like to know why."

"For the simple reason that we must prevent Voldemort from winning", whispered Harry. "And for this, we must start from the beginning. We will not try to divert all future supporters, but only the main players of a bloody war and you are one of them. However, this is not really you we want to save, but your son."

Lucius' eyes widened.

"My son?" He said. "But I do not..."

"Not yet", cut Draco. "But you will have a son, believe me, we know him. And we have seen him being tortured and killed by the same hand that you kissed with respect and humility, the hand that also killed you. Understand us well: in our time, Voldemort won. Muggles are killed, harassed. Mudbloods fear, hide, and are persecuted. This can serve your ideals, but believe me, in recent years, you yourself have begged God to forgive you. You would not believe us, but I have with me proof of our words."

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the watch he had taken from the past. When he lifted it in the air, the bright mist followed suit. It took a few seconds for it to dissipate, revealing the piece of jewellery. Lucius' eyes widened in amazement at the sight.

"But that's..."

He turned his head toward his own chest, where the same watch was laying and turned pale.

"So you really are..."

"Yes", Harry replied. "And we urge you: do not join Voldemort. In our time, you and your son are dead. In its' self, it isn't dramatic, though he was our friend and we are trying to save him, along many others."

Lucius looked at them intently.

"Your friend", he said. "Who are you exactly? Do I know you or..."

"Who we are is not important", said Draco. "Will you follow Voldemort?"

Lucius was silent for a long time.

"I do not know", he said. "I do not know anymore. What you say is certainly scary, but it's hard to believe. That it turns into such a nightmare... My death... My heir's, my family's... because my son did not have a child, I suppose..."

"Even if he had had one", stated Draco, "Voldemort would have killed it to make him suffer. You need to know who Voldemort really is. He attracts you with a promise of power, with the restoration of aristocratic codes and regulations to which you are attached, but he is lying to you. This man is crazy and is attracted only by one thing: his personal benefit. You're a pawn that he will place and move at will, as you are bombarded with good words and dubious promises. Oh, he will keep some. But a poison will follow every gift from his hand. Do not follow him. It would be folly.

"Voldemort is an opportunist and a Slytherin. He is the heir, you should probably know. So he will be skilled in manipulation. But behind his schemes, he serves only one purpose: his absolute domination. Anyone deviating a little from his footsteps will be eliminated. And believe us, one day; this road will serve you no more. You will gain much more by participating in his demise."

"His demise", Lucius stammered. "Are you crazy? Even if what you say is true, the fact is that Voldemort holds terrible power!"

"We do not ignore this fact", continued Draco. "But we know how to destroy him. We know you do not believe us, so we will try to bring you another proof that shows that we haven't done this to unsettle you. Know that you will marry in two years, on 18th March exactly. It will be with a Pureblood, of course. She will be beautiful, indeed. I do not think I am wrong in saying that you have an inkling of who is the future Mrs Malfoy. Your son will be born in 1980, in June. He will be your only child, because your wife will be sterile after that. The delivery will be difficult. As further proof of this, from the time of your marriage to the birth of your son, you will try several times to have a child, but those attempts will be followed with miscarriages. Your son will be what you call "a small miracle". He will look very much like you. This evidence is, however, distant and you have all the time to join Voldemort. But think about this little miracle, the woman you love and dream of marrying. Imagine that the first, after months of torture in a dungeon, will die of hunger and thirst, abandoned in his faeces. The second, the woman you love, will find death after hours of bloody torture at the hands of the man who will force you to flatten yourself at his feet and kiss his robes. If you are smart, you'll turn away from him. Join Dumbledore. I know it irritates and disgusts you, but he is for now the only one who can fight against Voldemort. For now..."

"You insist ... Is someone else supposed to come fight him?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other. They faked hesitation, but they knew they would reveal their next meeting to Lucius.

"We will return", Harry whispered. "We know how to destroy him. He may seem immortal, but that is not the case. In five years, we will return to England, at Hogwarts exactly. And we will destroy him. We do not fear that you reveal this. If Voldemort were to be informed, it wouldn't change a thing. Instead, it would be funny... "

While speaking, he did not hesitate to release his magic, allowing it to extend, to grow and invade the room, revealing much of his power. Lucius had googly eyes again. If there was one thing that man respected, it was power. And Harry's was overwhelming.

"In five years, Lucius", Draco said. "We will show up at Hogwarts without masks. We'll be welcomed and we will begin our fight in the open. We hope, for the sake of your little miracle, but also yours, that you have made the right decision by then."

At his words, they disappeared. They had not Apparated. A portkey, hidden under their robes, took them to the Sahara where they grumbled against heat, quickly taking off masks and heavy robes.

"So?" Dumbledore asked.

"We will see" Draco said. "Harry showed enough power to frighten him and we showed sufficient proof to be believed. Now I do not know if it will change his mind. We have clearly told him to join you... The rest depends on him. If he decides to..."

"I will send you a letter right away", Dumbledore replied. "Well... The least we can say is that you have changed a lot in a year and ... how many months? Eight? Fixe worked wonders with you."

"I didn't do anything", intervened the concerned. "They are naturally gifted. As you noticed, they have strong potential. Actually, we're going to leave off Transfiguration; it holds no more secrets for you. We'll start on Potions, Herbology and especially Horcruxes…"

Harry shuddered at the word. It was time for him to admit what he was. He hesitated for a second and then cleared his throat.

"I am one," he said.

A long silence followed his statement. Draco's eyes widened but Fixe and Dumbledore remained motionless in the face of his confession. Where they doubting his words? They weren't. It just took a few minutes for the two other to finally realize what his words meant.

"What?" choked Fixe after a moment.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm a Horcrux", Harry repeated. "I have a piece of Voldemort's soul in me."

The news plunged them into a heavy depression. But ultimately, Fixe looked up.

"Well, at least we have a guinea pig for the Horcruxes destruction practice," she said.

Harry shivered. Guinea pig?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Hello! This is Layrel. I thought of writing this as a precision:

*So the author's note at the beginning are Umbre77's notes, which I translated for your entertainment and because some of it is nice to know, especially concerning future chapters, some of her notes at the end of chapters will also be translated. Don't fell surprised.

*This fiction will not be a Godlike!Harry one, both he and Draco will train hard and delve deeper in the different subjects than in cannon, plus Voldemort will be pretty tough since he's never been defeated before, so…

*Right now, the French version has 35 chapters and is on-going. Seeing the length of one chapter, imagine what it looks like!

*I'm trying to be as regular as possible with the releases but with a life of my own and only 24h in a day, I can take some time, which I'm sorry about, truly. So… Spare me! Lol

Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Can you guess what are their animal forms?

Thank you for reading, see you later, and Please review!


	7. The Destruction of a Horcrux

**Title: **A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! After a little bit of a blank page syndrome, I have to admit I'm glad to have I-don't-know-how many chapters in advance! Lol

But don't worry it's fine now! Anyway, about this chapter… I quite like it because you FINALLY discover Harry and Draco's final looks so they can deceive everyone, although… It's a manner of speaking. Moreover, they'll be coming back to Hogwarts soon, which I don't doubt you were eagerly waiting for!

Also, I've noticed that quite a few of you were curious about Draco's and Harry's animagus forms… To my knowledge, only five of you guessed about Harry… As for Draco, only one guessed the type but not the species… Maybe the _colours_ will help you?

The next chapter, of course, will be out on 27th February! See you later!

Enjoy reading!

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)

**oOo**

**Chapter 6:**** Destruction of a horcrux**

_November 1973_

It was always the clarion that awoke him, much to his annoyance. Harry always opened his eyes before then. He did not know when, but every time he opened his eyes, he plunged into the amazing green eyes of his partner. And as usual for two and a half years, he blushed. It was difficult to remain stoic by the sight of the singular former Gryffindor. Hard to ignore the attraction he felt for the muscular body pressed against his. A naked and horribly tantalizing body, even. Draco tried once more to convince himself that he felt nothing for the man stuck to him, but as the days passed, the more he doubted it.

"Before leaving, I will destroy the clarion" he said. "Even if it is the last act I have the chance to do, I'll destroy it, I promise!"

Harry smiled at his speech. He got up without comment. For once, it was he who had slipped into the room, so it was up to him to leave to go get dressed. Draco watched him go, holding with difficulty his desire to beg him to stay with him in the bed.

"_My hormones are making me bloody crazy_", he thought. "_It is time I see someone ... But it is not the day before tomorrow!_"

On this depressing thought, he rose in turn. With Fixe, no way could you be late. Although the physical exercises were not a punishment anymore, she still had a thousand and one ideas of torture!

"Here you are at last!" she exclaimed, when they entered the dining room, after running. "I thought you went to the North Pole! Sit down, we have much to discuss."

They obeyed. The large kitchen table was covered with food, as always. Fixe had four house-elves who were doing heavens' sent work he had to admit. They served plenty of different dishes before them.

"First", Fixe began, "we received a letter from Dumbledore. Things are moving in the world. Voldemort is becoming insistent. He's begun to gather more and more followers ... The good news is that Lucius' position remains unclear. He doesn't say no, but he doesn't declare himself against Voldemort either. I think he's preparing a way out. In any case, his position is clearly hesitant... Albus thinks your father is waiting for your return to decide... "

Draco nodded. It was a plausible possibility.

"Albus also informs us that he could not be present for the extraction of Voldemort's soul from your body, Ash. Unfortunately, he was required for a particular trial by the Wizengamot and as he is a representative, he must be present... "

The brunette was tense as he nodded his head. The extraction of the Horcrux continued to make him uncomfortable. With reason too, Fixe's explanations about it were terrifying. It would take them gaining access, both her and Draco, to his soul to separate it from Voldemort's. Then they would extract it from his body to seal it in a bottle. The danger was that they were likely to also extract _his_ soul with it. And he did not want to die!

"We practiced dozens of times on animals, Ash", intervened Fixed. "It will be the same thing, you know... "

He just shook his head. Yes, they had trained, dozens and dozens of times. The Fun they had, defying the laws of nature, enclosing the souls of two rats in one body. Harry was disgusted with this process and he was relieved when each rat found its integrity again, although early experiences had resulted in several deaths. They were only rats... and a certain experience with some of the creatures should've encouraged him to feel some joy in mutilating the animals... but he was not a sadist and had enraged in seeing the little creatures lifeless... Now they were saving them each time. But that did not prevent him from being furious to have committed these acts of Dark magic.

"In short, today we will not talk about the Horcrux, but potions. I decided it was time to discuss your physical change. In less than four years, you'll re-join England and I want you to have time to get used to your new physique. I do not expect you to change much, just the hair colour. The rest already separates you from your parents, your skin colour especially. Your new tan already changes you, not to mention your amazing build. I thought you could drink a pigment-fixing potion in order to force your cells to keep this particular colouring. With your brown skin, Ash and your golden Drake, no one would imagine that you are from the Potter and Malfoy families. Them that are so ... well, let's be clear, they have the Brit's colouring: white!"

They smiled at that. The lack of sun over England did not promote tanning and even if it showed up, they were nonetheless pale most of the year. They had been so, too, before living in the Sahara.

"Besides this potion, I also thought of another that would permanently change your hair's colour."

Draco winced at the words. This was what he had feared. He didn't want to dye his hair. He had no idea what colour it would change into. He liked their current hue and didn't want to change it. This blond, it was perfect. And more... it was his Malfoy heritage. Oh, he still would have a pointed nose and silver eyes... but... he felt like he was rejecting his origins in attempting to change his hair. He knew he had no choice, but...

A hand landed on his thigh, startling him. He did not need to look to know it was Harry's. He too was feeling his upset, unless he too had the same feeling. Already he seemed chagrined, watching his long tame hair, due to its incredible length - then again, they fell to the middle of his back.

"I know that this idea doesn't please you, but without this option and despite your skin colour you will still look too much like your parents. Especially you, Drake."

He nodded softly. Officially, Draco Malfoy was not born yet. And Lucius thought he condemned his son to death by joining Voldemort. It would be of the worst effect to prove him wrong by poofing at Hogwarts like that four years later.

"I do not know what colour..." he began.

"The Potion will decide," replied Fixed. "We'll just make a change potion and your metabolism will choose for you..."

"What?" worried Draco. "But... This potion... No! It can choose a good colour, like brown or black, but it can also decide on fuchsia or turquoise..."

"Well, then they won't recognize you at all!"

And Harry thought that joke in itself was very bad… They went down with him in the huge underground laboratory of the palace. The first time he had set foot in it, Harry had complained. Why in Merlin's name did potion laboratories always stay in a basement? Fixe had patiently explained that this was necessary for the preservation of the magical elements. Those, in the sunlight, could have dangerous reactions. After several demonstrations, he vowed never to question the location of a room dedicated to magic. His arm almost completely devoured by a tiny leaf had deterred him forever!

When they entered, they no longer had the same stunned reaction to discovering the thousands of vials stored on shelves and cauldrons of different sizes placed on spacious worktables as the first time. They each approached two standard cauldrons.

"Drake, you take care of the pigment fixing potion. Ash, I leave you the other. The instructions are in the books I deposed near you. »

They shook their head and opened their book to the right page. Harry soon realized why he was handling the colouring potion. It was surprisingly simple! Despite several months of teaching in this area, he remained lousy. Oh, he had improved greatly, but it had to be said: he would never be a Potion Master, unlike Draco who handled the art with terrifying subtlety. None of them understood why, when he was awfully good at cooking, he lost all his wits when faced with a potion. Fixe shrugged it off as a "Potterian hereditary problem." Harry was sceptical about this explanation: Dumbledore, in a letter, had told him that James was, if not talented in that area, in any case resourceful. His mother? No, she was an incredible genius and she beat all records of Hogwarts points. Then who? His grandparents? He did not know them at all, had never even heard their name...

He walked away from this dangerous field to focus on his potion. Although it was of a childlike simplicity (for Draco), it nonetheless remained difficult for him. Thus he followed the instructions with excessive concentration, meaning he quickly developed a headache. A little further away, Fixe's eyes followed their every movement. Beside him, Draco muttered, also concentrating.

Just over two hours later, Harry had finished the colouring potion and admired Draco finish his potion. He would never admit it out loud, but seeing his former enemy work was something fascinating. He was totally absorbed in his task and his eyes shone with an almost hypnotic exultation. He was far from the Draco that stepped out of the dungeons… Especially the smell. At that thought, Harry smiled. It was still hard to believe that a human being that was so refined could smell so bad. Now, even during their physical year, Draco had always smelt good. Even the smell of sweat had not been noticeable after several kilometres of running. But the most amazing was his physical transformation. Draco was bigger than him. He had reached without difficulty the same size as Lucius. His long hair was just a little darker, token form Narcissa. And his light golden skin was quite attractive. Harry would not admit it either, but often in the morning, he amused himself with touching the skin of his partner, fascinated by its silky texture and its incredible colour. No, he would never say that to Draco, on pain of being strangled alive!

"Done," interjected Draco.

Harry jumped and looked at the boiling potion. It had taken on a slightly milky hue.

"Okay!" exclaimed Fixe. "We'll let it cool slowly. In the meantime, let's have fun building your future stock!"

That was what they had been doing for a month and they sighed together, approaching a much larger and wider cauldron than the previous ones.

"Ash, take care of the Reattaching bone Potion. Drake, you'll work on the Debauchery Night Potion... "

Harry blushed and turned his head toward her, letting out an inglorious "eh".

"It's just a name, Ash", intervened Draco, amused. "This is a potion that allows to recover from a sleepless night. It gives the feeling of having slept several hours. It was invented by a particularly depraved wizard, hence the name... "

Harry nodded, still troubled. Draco was clearly amused by his embarrassment. The blond knew full well that Harry was very uncomfortable with everything concerning sexuality. As proof, he always led away from any conversation about it as soon as they approached it in one way or another. Not that they often talked about that. But sometimes, during their Sunday off, Draco would imply something that bristled the prude Gryffindor. It was really fun to see him so refractory. Yet he wondered why his former enemy was so scared to the simple idea of talking about sex? He would probably never answer him without having drunk veritaserum beforehand.

Two more hours passed before Fixe was satisfied with their work. They sighed, their shoulders slightly stiff from leaning over a cauldron for so long.

"Well... We'll start with the fixing potion!"

She approached Draco's cauldron, took a ladle and two cups and poured a little of the whitish liquid in the containers. The two young men approached and hesitated before taking a cup each.

"I hate potions", Harry muttered, having sniffed the contents. "I bet it's foul-tasting!"

Draco resolutely shrugged. It was probably the case but it was useless to complain. Without hesitation, he raised the cup to his lips and swallowed its contents. It took only a few seconds for his taste buds to absorb the information that it was truly disgusting! The liquid was slightly gelatinous and tasted like old socks and cheese long abandoned in brackish water. He had to quickly pinch his hip with his free hand to keep from vomiting. When he managed to swallow, he caught a glimpse of Harry trying to keep his mouth shut. Then he felt the potion seep into his body and he was suddenly aware of his body. It was burning, warming and he knew exactly when the cells responsible for the colour of his skin were affected. He had the distinct sensation of feeling them one after another react to the drink. It was a strange feeling, a little stinging. Finally, the last effects faded and he was surprised to find himself gasping and trembling, on his knees. Beside him, Harry was in the same state.

"I allowed myself to prepare the next round", told Fixed, amused, pointing to two cups filled with Harry's reddish potion. "But before ... "

She approached them and strongly pulled out a hair from them both. They groaned painfully and plaintively. She laughed at their childishness before adding them to the cups and handing those over.

"You have to specify to the potion what you want to colour, unless you want to end up with red skin ... After drinking a fixing potion, I doubt that's a good idea!"

They both winced at the idea. Neither of them drank the potion. Both feared the outcome. And they did not want to give up their hair colour!

"Come on, a little courage!"

They threw her a glare. Then, in gratitude for their previous animagus transformation, Harry raised the cup to his lips and drank. It took a few seconds before his hair begin to change colour. Draco's eyes widened when he saw the phenomenon. It seemed that Harry's hair washed out of colour in front of his eyes to take on a sparkling white. However, to his surprise, some strands remained black. When the potion had finished acting, Harry had a white and black head. While not predominant, the black locks were clearly visible. Draco thought it suited him. With his tanned skin, it gave him a strange and mysterious air; a mystical flair. He smiled, nodding.

"You're beautiful," he said as a matter of fact, making a strong redness appear his partner's face.

"Uh... Thank you", he said.

Yet he moved his hand and turned his cup into a mirror. When he saw the result, his eyes widened.

"Wow", he said. "This is... amazing!"

Fixe vaguely agreed.

"Not that much", she said though. "I think your animagus influenced the potion... "

Harry blushed. Damned Animagus! Although, according to Dumbledore, his shape expressed his humanity, he none the less felt humiliated.

"Your turn," he said, fixing Draco with an amused smile.

The latter growled, but drank. He was surprised at the taste. It was neither good nor disgusting. It was like drinking curry soup. It was a bit disgusting, but not unpleasant. Finally, he felt heat on his head and turned his eyes to Harry. The latter looked at him with surprise and interest. Draco was worried.

"So?"

"Uh... well... It's... special?"

"Your Animagus influenced too", pointed Fixed.

Draco immediately looked into a mirror. When he saw himself he became flabbergasted. Influenced? So little! His hair had no defined colour. It was brown, interspersed with reddish and grey locks. Yet it was not ugly. He looked strange with these colours too, but he thought that only the lack of habit gave him the feeling. No doubt the Brits would find it hard to ignore once he went back. Physically, and with the hair colour, it would complete attracting people's curiosity, which would serve to distract Voldemort.

However, Draco frowned. Harry had said he was not particularly beautiful. However, in all modesty, he could say that he was stunning with those colours. Was Harry still blocking or was he just incredibly narcissist?

"So, this colour suits me?" He insisted, looking at the other man.

The latter blushed nodding and Draco was satisfied: blocking, again!

**oOo**

_January 1974_

Various talismans were suspended at each entrance to the room, whether it be doors or windows. A complicated pentagram was drawn on the ground with the blood of the three protagonists, mainly Harry's. The aforementioned was struggling to control himself. He was terrified. He knew it would not be easy and it would hurt. But he was also eager to be rid of that thing rotting his body and mind. If he survived it, he would hope for a future, even if that future was anything but one he had imagined, all those years ago.

Lying at the centre of the pentagram, he tried to ignore his beating heart watching Draco lean over him. He had cut his hair after their recent change. It now sported a long square cut, with two red locks down his face, larger than all the others. They thinned his face and increased his gaze's magnifying power. Harry did not need that to be troubled by Draco. The latter had disturbed him quite enough with his lascivious glances in recent months already.

Besides them, Fixe was preparing the pentagram for the future receptacle. She had solidified it with countless spell and had made it "attractive" to a soul without body. Harry's worry was that the bottle could contain only a single entity. If his soul was also torn from his body, he would find himself unable to flee or whatever and there were two possibilities. The first, the most encouraging: he returned to his body and everything ended well. The second, more unpleasant: he would die. Given the magnitude of the task they had left, he had no desire to surrender so soon. They still had so much to do, to find and destroy Horcruxes… So many families to save...

Over him, Draco's hands trembled as he applied on his chest the potion that cooled his metabolism, giving it a strange unpleasant sensation of cold. Draco's hands seemed boiling on his bare skin. He blushed, despite the situation. He was dressed as a simple black loincloth. Nothing really concealing and the silver eyes of his partner would have excited him, if he weren't so terrified. He started feeling a hand on his legs. Fixed finished stabilizing the future receptacle and Draco was helping to spreading the potion. In a corner of the room, a hot bath was waiting. When the Horcrux was removed, Draco would put him in the tub to warm him quickly. The cold made his body proper for extraction, but it could be dangerous and plunge the subject in a disturbing hypothermia once the process is complete. Countless rats had died from the cold. And he himself was beginning to dangerously chatter teeth. Only his arms were still spared. But soon he felt the cold also invade them as well. Above him, Draco frowned, visibly worried.

"Well", Fixe whispered while watching him. "We will begin."

She did not ask him to relax: it was useless. Any normal person would be frightened and she knew it. Draco and her placed themselves on either side of his body. Fixe was the closest because she was the one that would extract and manipulates the soul piece. Draco, he was closer to the tub to get it there faster. Harry closed his eyes, listening with fear the voices of the two persons accompanying his days - and nights for Draco - recite a litany in Latin. He knew every word and when his turn came, he uttered the words. Draco seemed to ask a question and he replied with a false firmness.

"Yes, I entrust my soul."

"Yes, I entrust my heart."

"Yes, I entrust my life."

Each response intensified the cold that inhabited his body and after a long time, it felt like lying on a snowdrift. The pentacle was initiated and continued to cool his body. He lost knowledge quickly, unable to stay awake as next to him, Fixe and Draco continued the ritual in which he replied properly, without realizing it.

Next to him, the other two were trying not to lose their cool. Or at least, Draco tried to stand firm and decided. But he wasn't really carrying it off. If Harry died, he not only would be alone in the fight against Voldemort, but in addition, he would definitely be the last survivor of their time. This simple idea made him want to cry and scream. He wanted to hang on to Harry and beg him not to die. He could not end up all alone in that time. He needed Harry. If he died, he did not know if he would have the courage to continue. He looked at the unconscious body whose mouth was moving by itself. Blue light surrounded him and ice had formed on the long hair tied in a braid. Suddenly, a black light was cut out of the body but another, more brilliant and sparkling, began to get out. Fixed immediately shouted:

"Prevent Harry from getting out! I handle the Horcrux!"

He ignored from that moment everything Fixe did. He knew the procedure by heart. While Fixe declaimed another incantation, Draco pronounced his own spell.

"Thank you for your trust and your faith in me. I thank you for giving me your soul, your heart and your body. Your sacrifice was highly appreciated. Now, by all that is dear to me, I pray thee, retake them. Your soul is yours, yours alone. It must fill your body, the one envelope suited for it. Your heart, so precious, is essential for that. So I give you it back to you in whole confidence."

Harry's soul seemed to stop at that. It stood still for a moment, came out a little and began to re-enter. Draco sighed, continuing to speak in a fast Latin. Fixe also declaimed her own mantra to get the Horcrux. The danger was that the Harry's soul could interpret the words as it's own. Draco had to continue to say his own incantation. To make sure the Horcrux didn't appropriate his spell, Draco leaned over Harry's body, and the golden soul. It seemed perturbed by his closeness but Draco was not worried. He positioned his mouth against the spectral shape and continued to rant at high speed.

"Become life, join your envelope. I beg you. Lie down deeply in the flesh that was given to you 20 years ago. Become one again with this body, with this heart which is only yours."

On the other side, Fixed continued to cast reinforcements with baguette movements, pulling the Horcrux out. The black mist left Harry's body and Draco did not dare look at it. He could not do it without being terrified. Until Harry was saved, he would prevent from looking up. He spoke again, always ordering him to stay there, to hang on. He hadn't known he was that good in a dead language! Finally, after 15 minutes, as he felt his magic run out, he heard Fixed utter a cry of victory. Then he looked up. The Horcrux was heading for the bottle. It dived and there, after a wand movement from Fixe, found itself locked in. Immediately, she turned to him and began casting the same spells as him. Harry's soul, having already returned, immersed itself into his body.

"Quick, the bath!"

Draco quickly nodded. He grabbed him by the arms and lifted him. He dragged him more than carried Harry to the tub. There, rather than lift Harry and drop him in the bath, he went in with him. He shivered, feeling the warm water soak his clothes but paid no attention. Instead, he settled in the water, hugging Harry's cold body against his.

Though unconscious, Harry had heard every word. He especially paid attention to Draco's voice. He knew his incantation was pronounced for help, even if it was in a state of extreme confusion. While unconscious, he had the impression of being completely awake but also very light. As if he was floating. He also had felt a tugging deep within himself, as if they tore a piece of him from his body. From his soul. It took him a moment to realize that this was the case: they took away the Horcrux. When he felt the contact of the hot water and Draco's body against him, he slowly returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked hesitantly at the ceiling above him. Then he turned his head from side to side to make eye contact with his partner, leaning over him.

"Is it...?" he stammered painfully.

"It's done", Draco said, voice hoarse with emotion. "We've succeed. You are saved."

And Harry, to his surprise, wept with emotion, tight against Draco's body.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Have you guessed their animals forms?


	8. The Hidden Allies

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS:** This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** Hello chicks (yeah I know). We are Saturday and after fast RAR ('cause I was prepared yesterday), I'm posting this… Thing. I don't like this chapter because, though important for the story in the long run, it's absolutely… average, with its lack of contents, I think. Sooo, I decided to be crazy and post two chapters for the price of one 'cause… Bloody hell there's nothing in this chapter and well you really shouldn't bullshit people like that, right? So, well… consider it a gift, for whatever reason! I'm so nice, huh? Or utterly stupid for losing like that precious chapters in advance! Lol

**Translator's Note:** Hum, so I'll try to stick to what she said, which means double the workload u.u. Just so you know, I hesitated to do it at first… Thankfully, I started early so I'm posting on time. That also means my beta is unable to correct any of it before posting time, so I'll just check it over once it's finished and hope for the best. Lol Hope you enjoy (after all the sweat poured into it ;P) and please review!

**Beta****:** SanguisRubeus

Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)

**oOo**

**Chapter 7****: The Hidden Allies**

_March 1976_

"I have a bad feeling about this!"

Harry jumped at Draco's voice. The blonde was laying full length on the bed while reading, silently, a heavy tome speaking about mediwizardry. He glanced up at him, staring.

Draco always wore the same bob; he had thrown a fixing spell on it, so that as soon as his hair grew too long, it will become short once more. Harry had asked him to do the same spell on him and now, he had short hair. It came a little past his ears and had rather light layers. Due to the 'Potter feature', it had been messy, but Harry had thrown several spells to make it smooth. Then, with another spell, he had forced each tip out to the outside and to curl up. This gave him a charming little mischievous look.

Most interesting was the gathering of all the black locks into a huge, fine braid. It passed on his forehead and disappeared under his hair. It circled his head while but was concealed by the white, although it was easy to detect under the hair ends. Yet, it fell back into his back and came almost to the kidneys. It was the only hair that Harry was growing, and he planned to give it a fixing spell soon. It was already pretty long!

Other than their hair cut, they changed another physical part of them: they each sported a tattoo. Harry had the courage to do it on his face. It was a double bladed scythe whose handle was fitted with a string at the end of which hung a complicated watch sporting many figures. If the scythe was on his forehead (one of the blades slicing through his scar), the watch took his whole right cheek. It was beautiful; he had to admit, and it attracted attention. Dumbledore had been rather impressed to see it, especially after finding out that the clock hands moved.

There were several circles of numbers. One indicated time while the other figures seemed unimportant. These included a circle whose figures were only up 7. For now, 1 was green, while the others were red. They represented the Horcruxes and whenever one of them was destroyed, a number would to change colour. When all are reduced to ashes, the figures were to melt together and become a simple decorative green line.

The scythe was black and silver. Its handle was cleverly decorated with runes. The chain of the watch was full of small writings relating the prophecy. The letters, however, were so small that they could barely be read. In addition, since the chain was done in three dimensions, some letters did not appear. They were hidden on the far side of the chain. The chain sometimes moved, revealing the hidden letters, but concealing those that had been disclosed.

The watch was silver with shades of green. Harry had not chosen this colour as a sign of respect for Slytherin, but it agreed with his eyes. In the centre, in gold were the letters HP. They were slightly transparent, so that the numbers were more visible in the foreground.

Draco had refused to be tattooed on the face, though he preferred the throat and torso. On the throat was the same watch as Harry. The difference was the colours; he had benefited from the blue and not green. In the centre was the initials DM that were represented in gold also. Of the three rings of numbers, only the ones representing the Horcruxes and time were similar to Harry's. The other numbers were meaningless to the eyes of any other besides Harry and Draco and, they were different from those of the former Gryffindor.

Draco's chain was lost in his clothes as it went over his chest and met his heart to form a symbolic shield; a shield representing the Malfoy crest. Because it was hidden, Draco had been able to do it. That way, it didn't feel like he was denying his origins. On the chain, he had engraved the words: "I promise." It symbolized the oath he had given Severus to save him, but also to himself, to kill Voldemort all costs and protect Harry.

"What are you talking about?" asked the latter.

" Things" replied Draco. "Do you realize that we are in February and in August, we return to England?"

Harry shivered. Yes, the real fun would begin at last...

"I know", he said. "I also dread it. We've lived away from the world for six years. If Dumbledore hadn't kept us informed, we would know nothing!"

And being informed, they were. They received true activity reports every week of the latest events. The letter, comprising of several long scrolls, had summaries of Dumbledore's progress as well as those of his presumed allies and actions. It also contained information about their protégés Regulus, Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lucius, and by extension, Narcissa. The news was not great on that front. Lily hated James, but Harry did not seem alarmed, to Draco's surprise. He explained that it would be in seventh year that his mother and father had began dating, by whatever miracle.

As for other things, it stagnated. Regulus denied the existence of his brother since his first year at Hogwarts. Remus lived a conflicted relationship with his father but was doing rather well. Peter was just the little terrorized and opportunistic 16 years old. Severus, was still, more complex since he was enclosed, mysterious, he feigned indifference while usually declaring war on the Marauders. Nothing filtered about his home life. Yet, Draco was sure that something was happening. Severus hated Muggles and knowing that his father was a Muggle, was cause for concern...

"We're not acting enough", Draco breathed. "We are ready goddammit! Can't we start now? Fixe has nothing to teach us anymore... We spend our time doing exercises again and again... and are executing them perfectly!"

"We're honing our skills", Harry explained calmly.

"And while we honing, Voldemort recruits, he moves forward and goes to war..."

Harry sat up in bed, looking at his partner, his friend now.

"You fear for your father because he hasn't contacted Dumbledore."

Draco was silent for a moment, and then nodded. They still did not know whether Lucius had joined Voldemort or not. They knew that the man was quite unstable, due to Narcissa's many miscarriages. But they knew nothing of his political decisions.

"I would at least like some hope, about him... a sign, anything..."

Harry winced. They both knew that Lucius would not make the slightest move until they returned, hence the silence from the future Death Eater.

"Whatever happens, we delayed his induction, right?" Harry asked. "That can only be positive..."

"I would prefer if he didn't get inducted at all!"

Harry sighed in response. Yes, he would prefer, too. Minus Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort lost strong support. But, if Lucius did not become a Death Eater, then whom would get the diary? He had not yet dared to talk to Draco about it... Their different rescue attempts were likely to put them in a tight spot, about the Horcruxes. He fidgeted, uncomfortably. How could he talk to him without making him angry? That was the main problem. Draco would refuse letting Lucius become a spy and he felt disgusted at himself for even considering it. But more than Lucius, there was also Regulus Black... He was the key to the Slytherin locket Horcrux. He was aware that with Sirius' brother, he would have to play a dangerous game. And the success of the game depended on his courage to take THE decision. The same one he tried to push away but seemed more tempting by the day.

"Draco", he murmured, drawing his attention. "Saving your father... Severus... Regulus... These are good things, but in this case, it hinders us greatly."

The blonde sat up in his chair, so now that conversation finally came. He knew Harry had been brooding dark thoughts for some time and that all they had focused on was their different missions, until now.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Explain yourself."

Harry hesitated a long minute before daring a gaze into the eyes of his partner.

"I have a lot of information on Horcruxes... but this information will be void if we prevent your father and Regulus from becoming Death Eaters. You have to believe that using them disgusts me. But if we want to kill Voldemort, we must destroy the Horcruxes... "

Draco breathed for a long time, in an attempt to stay calm. A tiny part of him knew Harry was right. But he didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want his father wasting his life. Especially if he could help it!

"I don't want that... We have to find a solution, because I don't want to... I don't want my father to become a Death Eater, Harry, not if I can help it..."

The former Gryffindor shivered. Draco rarely used his real name, but when he did, he marked his sentences with feelings such as anxiety and a lot of hope in the present case. The young man smiled.

"I know," he said. "That's why I thought that someone could replace your father alongside Voldemort... "

Draco turned his head towards him, frowning.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked. "I don't want Severus..."

"I'm not thinking about anyone at this time", said Harry, making Draco's eyes suddenly go wide. "I am the one who best knows Voldemort. I know his tastes, desires, dreams and nightmares. I would have no difficulty in being accepted by him, to flatter him as he wishes."

"Out of the question!" cried the blonde, paralyzed, "you don't seriously think that, do you Harry?"

"I've been thinking about it seriously for a while now and believe me, it will be a devilishly effective plan! This way, I could spy and provide information to the Order and I could also, if he trusts me enough, end up with one of the Horcruxes in my possession..."

"But you could also get you killed! Holy shit Harry! We came here to kill him, to destroy the Horcruxes, but... do you ever think of after?"

Harry frowned, puzzled. The what? After? Puzzlement must have shown on his face as Draco made a long angry growl.

"Damn, you don't even consider it. The post-war, stupid Potter! What will you do once the war is over?"

Harry was, for a long time, destabilized by the question. Once the war was over... Not so long ago, he was certain of having to die. The extraction of his Horcrux and its destruction, a few days later, had made his death non-mandatory. But he still didn't think to survive this war. For now, he saw himself only as a fighter. The fact frightened him. What exactly had he become? Was he now nothing more than a gun pointed at Voldemort? When had he erased all that had mattered to him, to look only at his enemy and his approaching death?

"Harry", Draco called, bringing him back to the present. "Are you alright? You're deathly pale!"

He didn't answer; instead, he shook his head and opened his arms desperately. Even if they needed less and less often to take refuge in each other, they still needed comfort from time to time, and the gesture was very familiar to Draco. He jumped up from his seat, ignoring the book falling to the ground and ran up to him to take him in his arms.

"I never... I mean- I did not think there could be an after..."

Draco did not answer. He had already long understood since that day in Dumbledore's office, when Harry ran off to go take the Horcrux diadem of Ravenclaw while he was exhausted. The determination in the eyes of the survivor had left him in no doubt in the man Harry had become. The Chosen One and until he killed the Dark Lord, he would see nothing else. Merely thinking about a possible future destabilized him completely. For apart from the war, he didn't exist. If they won their fight, Harry would have to be carefully monitored. Otherwise, he risked falling into depression.

"Relax", he said, stroking his back. "You don't have to think about it if it scares you..."

"What scares me is to see that I have not even imagined surviving", Harry replied. "When did I become a weapon, Draco? When did I stop thinking like a human? At exactly when did I decide to sacrifice myself to destroy him at all costs? ...Before the Horcrux inside me was extracted, it did not even bother me to end my life to kill Voldemort... so how do I-? ...what do I have to- Help me!"

Draco answered by pressing harder against him. Harry gasped difficultly. In Draco's arms, he felt good and protected. Given their common past, this was contradictory.

"When I think of the future," Draco murmured against him, "I can't help but be horribly selfish. I see us both alive, of course. In my more modest desires, we are at Hogwarts. We are both happy, we help students and we just have this little life, under Dumbledore's protection."

He paused, continuing to massage the other's back. He dared not say how they both behaved, that in this dream, they were lovers and happy. Harry was not ready to hear that...

"In my most selfish delusions, we revealed our identity to our parents and Lucius comes to see me regularly. We are virtually the same age, without a father-son relationship, we're friends. He doesn't see me as a son while I can pass as his brother and I guess I'm just fine with that. In this dream, I often play with myself, the baby me. You also share some relationship with your parents that you see regularly. I can't imagine it clearly, because I don't really know them but at best, you are good friends... and you often get to babysit you, too. That tiny baby Harry soon to be born... "

Harry smiled at that, Draco's dreams were pleasant. it was almost like being there. Eyes closed, he imagined for a moment this story of him, becoming friends with his parents... To discover himself and helping him evolve. He imagined becoming friends with Sirius. Hearing some of his jokes, seeing him smile... and Remus... He would be the most reserved of all but the mildest ... It was such a sweet vision. He began to add Regulus... though it was hard because he didn't know his face. He slowly included many others, such as Severus, Albus, Hagrid, the Weasley's ... He could make friends with the Weasley's, even if their relationship would never be the same...

"It's such a nice dream", he said against Draco's reassuring shoulder, "would you mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"Please do," answered Draco, "but don't steal it from me... I need it too."

Harry smiled. Draco's dreams ...like him, he was human and therefore dreaming... but even if it was nice, it didn't change anything.

"These dreams are beautiful, but they won't be realized without Voldemort's destruction", Harry replied. "We need to get hold of the diary and we can't do it without spies. You don't want to sacrifice Severus or your father and I have some qualms about putting Regulus in danger, but we have no choice. If you don't want to give some your protégés, unfortunately, that means sealing Regulus' fate and it is as a Death Eater that I can best help him..."

"No," Draco moaned against him. "Please, not that! Don't get marked, don't become a Death Eater! You will be hated! Pursued by the Ministry, once everything is finished."

"Not if we work smarter! Dumbledore will only have to prepare a number of vials in which we will store our various discussions. You will both know that I am a spy and I-"

"No!" Draco intervened. "Please, Harry, don't do that. Believe me, this would be the worst possible solution! I- I could do it, if you want..."

"Don't even think about it!" Harry roared. "I don't want it to be you! That is why I proposed it be me."

"So we have a problem because I refuse you risking your life doing that!"

"But who better than me, Draco I could persuade him without difficulty and I could-"

"I know!" cut the blonde. "I know, good god, but how can we convince others to join us if you become a Death Eater? How will you change Regulus Black's opinion? This is a bad idea, Harry. Goddammit, please find another solution, but not that!"

Harry sighed against him. Another solution that's so difficult! What to do?

He thought all day. By mutual agreement, Draco and he both decided to think about it separately. So when they sat down for dinner at the large table in the dining room that evening, they both maintained a dark and disturbing silence. Fixe, who was not accustomed to see them so calm and thoughtful, kept silent and waited for any reaction.

Dishes followed, appearing and disappearing from the table, when Harry suddenly gasped which froze the two other people.

"But of course, it's so simple!" he exclaimed, rising in an almost victorious movement. "Draco, I found it!"

The latter raised an eyebrow. Obviously, he did not understand the joy of his partner either. He gazed, attentively.

"You found it?" he said, "Who? What? Not you, right?"

"No, not me", Harry replied. "While I still believe that it would be probably a better idea, I think I found who could spy on Voldemort better than anyone in the world, probably even better than me!"

Draco frowned at the sound, while Fixe remained perplexed.

"Because you thought about becoming a Death Eater?" she wondered.

"I had thought of this perspective, in order to get closer to the Horcruxes", Harry explained. "By saving Regulus, Lucius and Severus, we lose a spy, but also two people who have been in direct contact with a Horcrux. So I thought making my way into the enemy forces in order to be in the best position possible, to learn about their new destination... But Draco did not agree, he forced me to think about another possibility and I found it. What is Voldemort's biggest flaw?"

Draco now looked a little lost, the biggest fault of that megalomaniac freak?

"His madness?" he suggested.

"No," Harry replied. "His pretentiousness, Voldemort is convinced he is better than anyone in the world. He is superior beyond measure. Superior to purebloods through his heritage with Slytherin, superior to Mudbloods and Muggles for the same reason... But above all, he is superior to all existing creatures by his Wizarding status. So... what creature is lowered non-stop and ignored by the majority of wizards?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about? He could not even see what he was talking.

"Ah!" Harry laughed, obviously pleased with his lack of responsiveness. "You see! You don't even think about it! Obviously, you have always found their existence normal. You don't even suspect the destructive power that can have one of these creatures!"

"What are you bloody talking about?" got out his angry partner, reaching the end of his patience.

"But of course, the house elves, Draco," Harry replied, victorious, "the house elves!"

The blonde's eyes widened, looking at the dishes placed on the table. Why had he not thought about this before? House elves were everywhere!Leaving one in the right place at the right time could give its master a thousand practical information...

"But the elves are extremely loyal," intervened Fixe, attracting their attention, "How do you entice them?"

"Easy," Harry replied, "The elves serving Death Eaters families will quickly get tired of Voldemort. I know only because I knew one on a fairly regular basis. Furthermore, I don't ask them for information on their masters... only Voldemort. The difference will be sufficient. At worst, I could ask Lucius Malfoy to give me Dobby. I know him well, he doesn't know me yet, but I know how to coax him."

"You're one bloody snake, when you want to be", Draco laughed, the elves. The worst is that Voldemort is so convinced of being better than them, that he will not even think about it!"

Harry gave him a victorious smile upon hearing that. Yes, the elves would help and if they did not...then it would be time for him to return to his first plan: become a Death Eater.

To be continued...


	9. First steps at Hogwarts

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** It doesn't have much more content than little brother n°7 but together, they're okay.

**Beta**: SanguisRubeus

Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)

**oOo**

**Chapter 8:**** First steps at Hogwarts**

_August 1976_

Lying next to Draco, Harry opened his glassy little eyes that landed on the window lit by sunlight, as it was every morning. He stretched at full length and then tightened against the male body next to him. More no discomfort prevented him to act this way. After six years of sleeping in Draco's company, nakedness was the least of his concerns.

He was always the first awake, which amused him, even after all this time. The former Slytherin was usually the late riser. He greatly appreciated the lazy mornings and Harry thought to let him peacefully enjoy their last Sunday in the Sahara.

A shiver ran down his spine when he thought about it. It was their last day in the Sahara. The next day, they would both return to England. They had to take a train leading to Hogsmeade and then to the famous school where they would be presented to the entire faculty ... Their role in this war would begin.

Harry felt so much anticipation in his heart at the thought that he would soon get to start the war against Voldemort and the body tight against him gave him reassurance. He looked at Draco who was fast asleep and smiled. Six years ago, Harry had thought he was cursed. Coming to the past with his school rival, without any possibility of ever seeing one of his friends, had seemed terrible and hopeless. He had feared the disagreements between them as much as his future confrontation with the Dark Lord. But now, he was happy that the young man was with him.

Saying that he preferred Draco to Ron or Hermione would be a terrible lie, but he had learned to appreciate him. To love him, even. Draco was proud, certainly, but his imprisonment in the dungeons of Voldemort had transformed him. He had learned to really respect others. Not just the strong and he now acknowledged the weak for their courage to stand against the power of others. Although he would rather prefer to be scalded alive than admit it.

A smile stretched his lips as Harry thought again about Draco's reaction, when Albus had told them their future position at the school. Draco had been delighted to learn that they would be assistant professors; they were to give extra classes to struggling students in different school subjects but also helped them with their homework if necessary. Yet, the blonde had literally screamed foul play when Dumbledore had given them their second task.

_"Psychologists? PSYCHOLOGISTS? Are you kidding me? Are you saying that WE will have to listen to unbearable brats whine about their petty little problems?"_

"_Not exactly" _Dumbledore replied tactfully_. "I am trying to imply that every day, you will receive struggling students, so you can listen to them and help them make... the right direction."_

Harry knew what Dumbledore expected of them. The Headmaster would send the students most likely to become Death Eaters and help them make the right direction. But, he would probably send other students who, through their grief brought by this new war, suffered enormously. Or, others who encountered significant problems they persisted in hiding, like Severus Snape. Harry had been shocked to learn that after a discreet investigation, Albus had learned that the young man was treated badly by his own Muggle father. This definitely explained why Severus joined Voldemort and already, the student showed strong desire to join the Lord. It was only Lucius' lack of responsiveness that barred his way.

Lucius was officially neutral and had not swayed to one side or the other. Voldemort, like Dumbledore, knew that his choice would be decisive for one side or the other, although the first was still unaware of the creation of an enemy side. Of course, the Dark Lord was not stupid; he knew there would be opposition. But he still did not know how well prepared Dumbledore was, thanks to the two travellers. Both of which, had an important mission, such as destroying the Horcruxes, saving a handful of young people and the old headmaster, for his part, would be rather prepared to face the Dark Lord.

If Harry and Draco had to find and destroy the Horcruxes, he was to primarily distract the Dark Lord away from them, so they could operate without too much danger. Clearly, Harry did not care of the danger he might incur, but the old director was really concerned. Albus had tried to reason with Harry, especially when he learned that the young man had thought of joining the Dark Lord's ranks to become a spy. Although the idea was good it was, nonetheless, dangerous. Six years prior, he had been so surprised to see Harry's determination, upon his arrival at Hogwarts.

Their position at the school was going to slow down the two men in the work of the Horcruxes because they would be confined to a protective enclosure, but neither had truly cared for it. They were too concerned about safeguarding pupils, such as Severus or Regulus.

Harry was just trying to think about it when Draco groaned, clearly getting out of sleep. The young man opened his eyes, a little lost, but quickly blinked, being assaulted by sunlight. He grunted again and used his two strong arms around Harry's waist to tighten the hold, his face naturally nesting in his neck.

"Damn shitty sun", he complained thus making Harry smile once more, "Why doesn't Fixe have any kind of shutters or curtains?"

"Who knows", Harry answered nonchalantly.

Draco smiled at him. He loved those quiet mornings when he could just enjoy his partner's innocence to hold him against his body. If he'd listened to his subconscious, he would kiss him - just once. He had the urge to do so every morning... But the fear that Harry would be offended and then turn away from him always prevented it. More than anything, he had to make sure to keep Harry at his side, at least until the war is over. Afterwards, he could kiss him without fear of losing his help forever.

"Hey", Harry whispered against him. "Aren't you scared about tomorrow?"

Draco breathed in once and took in the smell of the former Gryffindor then straightened up. He looked at the room - it was his, so Harry was the one who had joined him - and he had done his packing last night. His trunks were full of clothes offered by Fixe. The latter had revealed to them that every day spent in her company, she had gifted each with five galleons in a Gringotts vault. The generosity of their teacher had really touched Harry but Fixe had just shrugged at his reaction.

_"It's your salary. After all, you have prepared for six years to save the world, right? Who said that heroes should not be paid?"_

Of course, Fixe knew they could fail but she did not care. She was already richer than the Queen of England; she did not care if she was being overly generous in giving each over 10 thousand galleons.

"Drake?" Harry called, curious by not receiving a response.

"Mhmm?" murmured the young man, returning to the present. "No, I am not afraid. Well, I have some trepidation, of course. We will start what we've trained six years for. It's now that we have to prove ourselves. But I think I am reassured that everything starts at Hogwarts. The school will give us some protection in our actions ... "

Harry nodded and sighed while running a hand along the back of his war partner.

"I'm especially stressed at the thought of meeting people that I know", he said. "I don't know how I will react to them..."

"So long as you don't start crying", teased Draco who immediately received a punch on the shoulder. "Hey, that hurts!"

They immediately began bickering yet their insults and blows lacked any malice. It was more teasing and relaxed. When they had had enough - and had destroyed two pillows - they fell down side by side in bed.

"I'm anxious to see if my father will finally join Dumbledore", Draco whispered. "And also to meet him..."

"You think he will come?"

"I'm sure of it", said Draco. "I expect to face him two days after our arrival at Hogwarts. By the time he is informed of our arrival, I'll be wearing the watch in evidence. So that he understands that we are the ones he thinks we are... "

Harry nodded. In the end, he envied Draco. He was so optimistic. He remembered fondly of his dreams about the future. He wanted so much for everything to go so well. For them to be closer to the people they loved - or would have, had they lived longer.

"And I'm going to meet my parents", he said. "I glanced at the psychological meetings' timetable. I'm going to meet with Remus, Sirius and my father in the end. I won't talk to them in the first weeks, but it will happen soon..."

"I can understand that Dumbledore wants you to meet Remus and Sirius. The first is a werewolf and the second ran away from home but for James?"

"His parents are heavily involved in the fight against Voldemort", Harry replied. "That's the given reason. In truth I hope to calm down his marauder spirit so he can stop torturing Severus."

Draco immediately approved the idea. He stood up and, without worrying about his nudity, walked to a list placed on a small table in the centre of the room. He returned to Harry but sat on the ground near his head.

"I have Severus and Regulus. Others too, but I'm mainly going to focus on them but making Severus talk is not going to be easy. I can already see his reaction to an interview with a psychologist. "

Harry could not help but laugh, imagining it as well. He could visualize his potions teacher's scandalized face, except he would be much younger! Although he had seen him as a teenager, many years ago, through the Pensieve, he didn't really remember his face. Well, it did not matter, he would see him soon enough.

"We should get up", Harry said, while standing up. "This is our last day here and I want to say goodbye to this house properly."

So without further wait, he left the bed and the room, oblivious to the tender eyes following him.

**oOo**

It was well known that something dreaded always ends up arriving faster than things waited for impatiently. In the second case, time seemed to slow down, and in the first, it accelerated. Thus, despite their desire to enjoy their last day in Fixe's company in the Sahara, they were both surprised to see how quickly time flew and how quickly this Sunday of August 1976 ended. The night then fell to make room for the next Monday morning.

Exceptionally, Fixe casted a refreshing spell on one of the rooms of her little oriental castle. The reason? Harry and Draco and their return to England for they had donned clothes much too warm for 50 °C (*).

"You will be cold for a few weeks", Fixe told them smiling, "I advise you to go to Gringotts then buy warming capes and scarves for the winter. You're no longer used to that weather, so it will seem colder. "

They nodded their head, both unable to answer orally. Leaving her was strangely harder than they thought. Their teacher seemed just as excited as them. Her large and strange eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Now", she sent them a smile, "We'll meet again without a doubt. Take care of yourselves. Ash, whatever the situation don't do anything too dangerous, even if you're desperate. And you, Drake, protect him well, even if he protests. You're more level-headed than he is!"

They both shook their head. Harry did not even think to protest. Fixe knew him too well.

"We will see you... again", he said, taking her in his arms. "Give us some news!"

"Okay", She replied, "Likewise. Even if you're at war, nothing prevents you from writing me a little letter. I'm counting on you."

Harry nodded once again as an answer, while hugging her hard against him. During those six years, she had never judged them. She had never tried to curb their actions. She had perhaps tortured them with her workouts and sessions of intensive study, but had otherwise been as soft as a mother. No matter what happened now, Harry would always love her as one of his most valuable friends.

"Thank you", he said, moving away. "With all our heart, thank you."

Draco nodded at his words silently. He did not hug her, merely raising a loving hand on her shoulder. He was less demonstrative than Harry, when it came to affection. It was already so strange to him to take refuge in Harry's protective arms, when he was scared, even if that happened less and less often, to his satisfaction.

"Come on!" Fixe exclaimed as she pushed the smaller of the two and walking away towards the door. "If you wait too long, you will not have time to go to Diagon Alley to buy new clothes for the winter. Come on! Take your portkey. Your luggage is in your pocket?"

They shook their head. Both already had a complete wardrobe, but they still had to buy something to protect them from the winter. Besides clothing, the trunks contained a stock of potions, as well as diverse and amazing ingredients. They would need it.

"Take care. Greet Albus from me. And return from time to time!"

They promised to do so then, with difficulty approached the portkey on the table in the sitting room. They both threw a last look at the room decorated in oriental fashion before grabbing at the same time the old lacerated buoy. They did not have time to watch their teacher as they disappeared, at the same time, to reappear inside the Leaky Cauldron.

When they appeared, not surprisingly, they became the centre of attention of the entire room.

Draco shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while Harry opted for an almost fearful pause. Old habit of his arrival in the Wizarding world: he hated being the centre of attention. Despite the stares, they walked together toward the bartender, ignoring the eyes and the silence that was gradually broken by whispers.

"You see the tattoo he has on his face?"

"Who are they?"

"Are they... well, you know?"

Harry heard every comment and cursed himself for having tattooed his face like that. He would pass on it for discretion!

"Hello", Draco exclaimed, ignoring the sudden silence falling upon the room. "My name is Drake Manfred and this is my friend, Ash Promise. Professor Dumbledore gave us this portkey and he asked us to hand it to you when we arrived here..."

"Oh Yes!" exclaimed the bartender - and Harry recognized Tom as he smiled with his already toothless grin – "He warned me by mail that you'd come here. The fireplace is right there if-"

"Thanks, but we have to go to Diagon Alley first", Harry interrupted in a hurry to leave the speculative atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron. "We have some shopping to do. We will come back later for the fireplace."

"Well ok. See you later, then."

They shook their head and hurried to leave the pub. As soon as they were out they sighed in unison.

"Well, this is promising," exclaimed Draco, "If everyone reacts to our appearance, I feel that the year will be looong!"

Harry quickly agreed. Oh yes, so long!

**oOo**

The trip to Gringotts had taken longer than expected because they had never showed up in six years, although the accounts belonged to them, so they had to sign dozens of forms to regulate the situation. When they finally came out, they had just enough time to make a quick stop to Madame Malkin's to order winter caps, scarves and gloves. Draco took his time to pick his own: although it was close to 20°C (*) and they were already too heavily dressed compared to everyone else, he felt like he would die from being cold.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they were able to pay Tom for some floo powder before jumping into the fire, indicating Platform 9 ¾. When they got there, they had barely enough time to catch one of the cars as the doors closed.

"Fuck the goblins! Kill them all! Tear the skin of their whole bodies! Down with the goblins!"

Sitting in the middle of the hallway, leaning against a compartment, Harry laughed.

"Come on", he said. "We managed, right?"

"Yes, and I wonder how!" Draco ran a hand through his hair to fix it. "We couldn't even get our tickets! We'll have to find the controller to buy one. And it will cost us more, as there is an increase of four sickles in such cases!"

"Don't worry your cheapskate", Harry said, rising, "What matters is that we are on the train. Come on, let's get the controller."

Without waiting, he dragged Draco throughout the train. They eventually found the man in one of the leading cars. The latter seemed surprised but quickly gave them two tickets.

"You get down at Hogsmeade?" he said. "I've never seen you..."

"We are two new members of the Hogwarts staff" patiently answered Harry. "Term begins in ten days and we've come earlier to become familiar with the place..."

"Members of Hogwarts staff?" exclaimed the man. "Oh Really? What position? I did not know that some teachers had decided to leave the school..."

"Oh, we are not teachers", Harry continued. "We are psychologists and assistant professors. Our task is to help students assimilate their courses, but also to overcome the hardships of their lives. Dumbledore found that, well in these times, he thinks that our presence is desirable."

"Oh really?" exclaimed the controller. "He is truly a conscientious Headmaster. The students are lucky to have him. Well, I need to get back to my work and control other travellers."

And he left the compartment where they had found him. Draco watched him go, willingly ignoring the bystanders who fixed them with obvious curiosity.

"We should also find a place to sit", he said. "You coming?"

Harry nodded and followed him out of the car. They stopped in the following and entered an empty compartment.

"You told him everything to attract my father's attention, didn't you?" Draco asked, amused.

"The more people we meet, the quicker the magical world is informed of our arrival. Not only your father, Voldemort as well..."

"What do you mean?"

Harry gave him a smile, shrugging.

"Two psychologists responsible for helping students with a weak mind, is it not perfect to help students join the Dark Lord's ranks? He will probably try to entice us in the days to come. This should be interesting."

His almost calculating smile made chills go down Draco's spine, the fear of Harry still trying to join the Dark Lord almost made a whimper leave his lips. Although he knew it to be ridiculous, he sat down next to him.

"You won't join, right, even if the temptation is there?"

Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"I told you, right? We will send a house elf and Albus said he found an interesting one. Until we find a way out, I won't do anything in this direction... And then... I guess soon enough, our position will be clear... He'll quickly understand that I am his enemy."

Thoughtfully, Draco nodded. It was true, if they were contacted by Voldemort and refused, they would quickly be catalogued. But Harry was sneaky enough as to politely refuse, so as not to close doors of a false identity. He would have to monitor his partner. Although they have gotten to know each other in six years, Harry was still the most unpredictable man that he ever known!

**oOo**

When they arrived at the Hogsmeade, all present on the platform looked at them. Harry and Draco didn't pay attention to them. They both looked at Hogwarts with a strong sense of nostalgia overwhelming them. They both remembered their last stay in the castle well.

"Six years already", Draco whispered.

"Mhmm," replied Harry.

The powerful emotion that had seized them kept them from moving for a while. They both looked at a place full of memories. Whether it be their first meeting, their first confrontation, their first friendships; Harry felt, despite himself, tears running down his cheeks. To see Hogwarts again was remembering Ron, Hermione and all the people he loved and who had died for a cause that was already lost. It was almost like still hearing their laughter and their cries.

"We did well to come earlier", Draco whispered. "I think we're going to need it to get used to... all that again."

Harry nodded. He could still hear all those long-lost beloved voices, even their cries and tears.

"I forgot", he whispered. "Away from this place, I had almost managed to forget how good it was to laugh with them. How I could love them all like Ron with his greed, Hermione with her thirst for knowledge, the twins with their nonsense, Mrs Weasley who always yelled at them, Sirius with his remarks about my father. Remus' sweetness and his despair at Tonks who was bent on seducing him and the child growing in her womb, who did not even get to be born because she was killed beforehand. Bill had been so happy with Fleur and then only to be killed on the day of his weeding."

Draco nodded vaguely, immersed in his own memories.

"Yes, he said. Me too, I'd almost forgot."

He did not say the words aloud, like Harry. He did not cry, even if he felt tears in his eyes. He thought about Gregory, Vincent, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne. From their many secret plans to annoy the Gryffindors to the speech at the beginning of the year with Severus in the Slytherin dorms.

_"I do not tolerate any dishonour my house. I will cover up your antics to the teaching staff, but be aware that any breach of rules will be severely punished. Believe me detention with Filch will seem idyllic, compared to what I will do to you!"_

Closing his eyes, he could almost hear his bitching.

_"What do you learn in this school? You are Slytherin! Do underhanded things if you want, but make sure to not get caught at least! Be more careful!"_

_"I will give you the opportunity to go back in time, Draco. I only ask one thing: Prevents me from making the worst mistake of my life!"_

"Are we going then?" Harry asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Draco nodded, unable to speak. Harry was crying continuously. He was shocked to see that he was too.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>See you in two weeks, so... The title of the next chapter, perhaps? "Second Horcrux." Ahaha ... Well then! See you in March!<p>

I've finished! Two chapters in two weeks! Praise me, worship me, kiss the floor at my feet and… PLEASE REVIEW XD

(*) 50°C = 122°F

(*) 20°C = 68°F


	10. Second Horcrux

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** Well… I'm a little tired from answering to more than 40 reviews from Alpha, so I wont promise to do everyone's RARs today, but don't worry, your answers will come during the week… If I survive! Lol

Then, enjoy reading and see you… Saturday 27th March!

**Writer's Note: **Hello! Sorry for the wait, between my final exam and Sanguis' family celebrations, we had a hard time getting this chapter done. We should have a couple done in advance by the end of June though, so don't worry!

Now, this chapter isn't really earth shattering but it does get the story moving a bit... The title is quite revealing ;) See you guys in **two weeks**!

**Beta**: SanguisRubeus

Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)

**oOo**

**Chapter 9:**** Second Horcrux**

The arrival at the castle had gone fairly easy. They had slowly and calmly crossed Hogsmeade, welcoming the onlookers who approached and explaining their presence with a lot of ease form Harry and a bit of annoyance form Draco. After the fiftieth explanation, the second had finally let his colleague enjoy retelling clarifications. He did not really like to repeat himself a thousand times.

Harry seemed to really enjoy meeting all these people. He greeted storekeepers with more regard than simple locals. Draco was not surprised; he knew they would have frequent contact with these people, as they would be monitoring students during Hogsmeade outings. Being on good terms with storeowners would simplify such a task.

"All the same, we got here an hour and a half ago and still haven't even set a foot in Hogwarts. Can't you speed it up a little?" Draco demanded.

Harry just shrugged. He himself was tired of these conversations but they were necessary. The sooner they were known in Hogsmeade, the sooner they would be known in the magical world.

"Do you look forward to confronting my father that much?" Draco asked when they finally walked on the path leading to Hogwarts.

"Not your father exactly", Harry said, looking as the castle got closer little by little. "I just want things done. We stayed cloistered, protected in a place for more than six years. I feel itchy and underneath it all, I need to make sure that we haven't done everything for nothing... That we didn't train for years just to get here and cross our legs in a chair..."

"It's probably what will happen, though", said Draco. "In the early days, we won't be doing much..."

"On the contrary," Harry cut. "For the first time, we will put the foundations. We will destroy the fucking Horcrux in the castle and replace it with an object resembling it. We will convince Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Peter Pettigrew to be nice obedient little boys. And we will ensure once and for all that your fool of a father stays nicely in his mansion, away from Voldemort!"

"Don't talk about my father with so little respect", Draco growled. "It's insulting."

"I don't give a damn, if it's insulting", Harry replied. "I have a goal, Drake. A mission. And I would do anything to accomplish it. Make fun of me, say that I am in 'survivor' mode or what not, I don't care. We sacrificed a whole world to get here and I don't want to see it die a second time!"

Draco didn't answer; He knew Harry was right. He had not seen a quarter of the deaths that his partner had and just to hear him, six years earlier, had been enough. He had no desire to see it all happen.

"We must admit that we embarked on a particularly difficult challenge", he said, while the school gate finally loomed in the background. "But well... we have no choice, now, do we? Is that it?"

Harry nodded. Yes, finally after six years of training, the real fun began.

**oOo**

It was the caretaker who greeted them first. Dear old Filch. Harry had not been really that happy to see him again. He was already so grumpy. Nevertheless, Harry had smiled with as much kindness as he could. He had let him precede deliberately ignoring Filch's contrite pout and small suspicious eyes. Really, what a despicable man!

The second person they crossed was Professor McGonagall. This time the meeting was funnier. The lady had stopped and watched in amazement.

"Misters Manfred and Promise, is this you? The Headmaster indicated to me that you'd come back to school as psychologists and help, but ... Is that really you?"

They had smiled. Harry had painfully restricted his happiness at the thought of eye contact with the familiar head of house. He had moved forward and stretched his hand politely:

"Professor McGonagall", he said. "I am happy to see you again. It is us and we have indeed changed a bit but... I beg you, please do not mind. Our appearance may well be different, we are the same men."

These words would have been reassuring for his head of house, had she known him. But already at the time of their arrival, she had regarded them with suspicion. The exaggerated happiness Harry showed did not help, on the contrary. It was an apologetic grimace that answered to his joviality.

"Well, welcome, then. The Headmaster had all of us gathered in the Great Hall. Come."

She turned around, not even shaking Harry's outstretched hand. The latter displayed a sad little pout.

"Well, I guess it will take some time", Harry whispered to an internally laughing Draco.

"Without doubt, yes. We are strangers with a bizarre physique arriving during a war of opinion. This first year will be challenging, I can feel it!"

Harry laughed while leading naturally to the Great Hall. No matter that they aren't supposed to know the castle by heart. They had decided to be as natural as possible, even if 'being natural' was equal to 'suspicious'.

And now they were sitting at the faculty table in the Great Hall. All of the teachers stared at them with curiosity or suspicion. Except the Headmaster who offered them his small and cheerful smile.

"As I had announced at the end of last year, this year we welcome two new members. M. Ash Promise and Drake Manfred. Both will help you with your students giving them, for example, additional classes. They are also here to look after detentions, outings to Hogsmeade or to provide students with counselling. Given recent events, I thought it would be a good idea. Please welcome them."

Some teachers politely nodded at them. Other fixed them in amazement as Slughorn.

The potions professor was trying to get over the surprise when asking, "Gentlemen Promise and Manfred? Are you both the same ones who came to Christmas, six years ago?

"The very same, Professor Slughorn," Harry interjected. "I am delighted to see you again. You haven't changed."

The chubby man had a polite smile, though he seemed unsettled. Certainly, their physical appearance had not stopped anyone else's unsettlement either.

"It's amazing that's what it is", Hagrid interjected. "You have both changed so much. If the Headmaster hadn't said, I wouldn't have recognized you. But it's true, it's you. I recognize your eyes, Ash and Drake's pointed nose."

The aforementioned gave an annoyed whistle, his nose quivering slightly. Harry grinned at Hagrid, for his part. If there was one person he wanted to be loved by, it was Hagrid. He had not forgotten that the half-giant was the one who had taken him away from the Dursleys.

"I'm glad that you recognize us, Hagrid", Harry told him. "Since our... potion accident, Drake and I harbour hair colours quite special, besides the colour of our skin.

"And your very particular tattoo", remarked McGonagall.

"Ah, my watch" Harry said. "Well, I was fed up with people asking me the time. Now they don't!"

He grinned as he said this.

"And the scythe?" asked a tall woman with blond hair matted. "What does it represent?"

"The scythe?" Harry asked, smiling. "It defies lightning."

All people frowned upon hearing that. Draco and Dumbledore, themselves, had a vague smile.

Only people who knew the origin of Harry's scar could understand that the scythe was indeed directly facing Voldemort.

"Well, it's really special", McGonagall said, replacing her glasses on her nose. "But well, maybe we could talk about the curriculum? That is what we are here for, isn't it?"

They all turned to the Headmaster. The latter, still smiling, nodded. And the pre-autumn meeting began, much to Draco and Harry's horror.

**oOo**

"Never again", Draco growled, following the Headmaster in the corridors of the castle, "I never want to participate in one of those horrible pre-term preparation sessions for classes again!"

"I had understood after the fifth time, Drake," Dumbledore replied, amused.

"Never again!" Merely repeated Draco.

They walked in one of the many corridors of the third floor. The meeting had lasted for hours and they had hurt joints from sitting for so long.

"Here we are", the old man said, "I hope you have learned the way here because this corridor is entirely yours!"

Harry and Draco looked at the long hallway. There were several doors, on some of them, a little sign had been placed.

"There's Drake office, and Ash's, but also your personal classrooms, for your remedial courses or detention hours. Not to mention your private apartments, I put one beside the other, there is a connecting door. Fixe told me about your ... special nocturnal habits. Students will soon gossip if I give you two too far apartments, and I prefer to avoid any misunderstandings. Merlin knows that teenagers can be cruel when they want; let's not give them unnecessary weapons. Well! I'll let you get settled. Up to September, you will not have much to do. I know you're ready to face tutoring. So you will only have to deal with the item in the Come-and-Go Room. It will not take you much time, but I have an idea that you will receive a visit or two before the first of September. Have fun!"

And with those words, he left them in front of two adjoining doors. Harry and Draco threw a glance, sighed together and decided to open a door each. They entered both in their appointed apartments; their mouths open in surprise. At the last second, they came out again.

"Colour?" Draco asked.

"Beige" Harry replied, "you?"

"Blue."

"Ok, want to switch?"

"With pleasure!"

They quickly crossed the corridor, each going in the other's apartments. Harry found with pleasure a spacious lounge decorated in shades of blue. Several colour variants filled the room, along with black. He looked closely at the living room furniture placed in front of the fireplace: the wide empty library, a large desk attached to a high window and a few frames representing the outside of the castle. Harry was instantly convinced that the frames would allow him to see in real time what was happening outside.

With a quick step, he walked to the nearest door. There was a small bathroom, barely big enough for two people to stand upright. There was a shower, sink and towel rail; the bare minimum. The next room was his room. It was also small compared the one given by Fixe, but still contained a double bed wide enough to accommodate three people, a large wardrobe, a small dresser and a nightstand. Harry looked at the furniture before noticing the black and blue colours. It might give him a colour overdose but hey, it was pretty nice.

In the apartments next door, Draco had the displeasure to see the small size of the bathroom, but really appreciated the bed size. The whole apartment was in beige and sand tones. It reminded him of the desert, which he greatly appreciated. He left the room to see the library. He probably would arrange it as storage for potion, given all the stock they owned. Harry had essentially the same furniture: no doubt he would host their books with pleasure. Draco decided that he wanted to unpack before exploring his office and classroom.

**oOo**

As expected, emptying their suitcases had taken the day, so they discovered their respective offices and classrooms after a deserved but unpleasantly tense supper. The only people that spoke to them voluntarily were Hagrid, Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn. Others regarded them with a truly exaggerated distrust.

Yet they took advantage of the meal to become familiar with their colleagues. Thus, they learned that the tall woman with blond braided hair was the Herbology Professor, a certain Helen Stewart. The Defence Professor was a man whose name sounded nice to Harry's ears, Caradoc Dearborn. In his long correspondence with Professor Dumbledore, they learned that the man was part of the recently established Order of the Phoenix. The man was tall, with thick stature that had to do with a slightly higher food intake than average. He was nonetheless very athletic and Harry hoped to make him a friend quickly. His interrogating and interested glances seemed to lead to predict it, anyway.

Other teachers had retained their attention, especially those they did not know. Thus, they discovered that little Professor Flitwick was not there yet. It was a strange woman who looked a little sleepy, Professor Stand. The school nurse was not yet Madam Pomfrey, but some Addisse Eloise. She was old enough and did not seem to worry the least of their presence.

After dinner, they directed to their hall where they had taken a breath before each entering their offices. They were quite large, with a desk, a large shelf, but also a small comfortable seating area. There was also a fireplace, but no paintings. The Headmaster ensured the privacy of his residents and there was no more talkative than a painting.

When they came out again and saw each other in the hall, they nodded in unison. At least, for that, the headmaster had been right and hadn't done anything horribly out-of-place.

To their relief, they had simple classrooms. Tables, chairs, a desk, a faculty office, a few shelves or even benches provided specifically for potion making. Already, Harry had made Drake promise to take care of this area. In exchange, he had the Care of Magical Creatures.

"Well at least, that's perfect", Draco said, following Harry in his apartment. "Ah, I see you have already stored your books. Do you mind if I use the rest of your library? I thought I could keep the potions on my shelves?"

"Mhmm, good idea", Harry replied, "You should put some in your classroom, those that could be useful for classes..."

"That is to say not many", Draco. "In case you haven't noticed, we have too extensive a inventory for teenagers!"

"I'm not saying otherwise but there are some books that will help me, especially in Defence. I suppose you won't object if I borrow some of yours?"

"Mhmm, I do not know ... maybe I should work on a little bargain. I leave them to you against... I don't know... What could I obtain from you by force?"

Harry gave him a vaguely mocking glance as he headed to his room. He opened the dresser to grab thick pyjamas.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, watching him.

"Enough" Harry replied. "Not you?"

The former Slytherin nodded. Since their return to England, he was shivering.

"Until you decide on the subject of your blackmail", Harry told him, "I'll go take a shower. After that, I'm planning to sleep. We will take care of the Horcrux tomorrow and I have no doubt that we will have a visit quickly. If not your father, at least, I know that Albus plans to introduce us to the Order before school starts. Better to do the most painful quickly, even if it will exhaust us. Then I would like to try to make a map of the castle..."

"A second version of the Marauders' Map?" Draco asked. "It's a pity you do not have it with you when we left, it would have been so convenient..."

"We only have to make one ourselves," Harry replied. "But it'll take us some time and I want it ready before school starts. So go wash, too. We sleep in my room? I know you like beige, but I need to see more colours than the desert for now. I'm homesick enough as it is."

"Homesick", laughed Draco. "Do not you find it strange to be homesick when we finally returned?"

Harry shrugged.

"I am attached to Fixe and her eastern castle. I guess its pretty normal, right? After all, I am always surprised by the intensity of the loss of our time."

Draco just nodded his head in response. He too was troubled from the pain he felt, especially when crossing someone known… And the worse was to come. He looked as Harry locked the bathroom and sighed, starting to reach his own apartment. Soon he would be facing his father... Harry had no idea how he dreaded the meeting.

**oOo**

Breakfast was less tense than supper the night before. If they were not really welcomed with joy, the majority of teachers were beginning to be curious as to ask them about their past life. Harry took great pleasure in talking to them about their lives in the Sahara. He did not mention the name of their teacher or their activities. He just specified that he and Drake had spent many years to perfect their magic.

"In Potions too?" Slughorn asked, obviously interested in the story.

"In all subjects", Harry replied, smiling. "Drake is the most gifted of us in Potions. I am much more able in Defence or Care of Magical Creatures. Drake has no feeling with animals whether or not magical."

Draco refrained from pulling his tongue. Instead, he took advantage of the silence to finally practice his favourite sport: Potty teasing.

"And Ash scares cauldrons away so quickly that one wonders if they were not charmed", he said. "He could make mud explose..."

"Hey!" complained the mentioned. "I'm good in the kitchen!"

"Which takes the cake, we'll agree. How anyone who can prepare dishes that are so delicious as to damn yourself just for a taste can be so bad Potions? If you want my opinion, you're a contradiction personified!"

"Hey, don't you dare! You're not able to make a simple dog fucking love you even if the animal is the most affectionate of this world!"

"All dogs are not nice!"

"I did not say that, I said they were generally affectionate! And the dog that we saw three years ago was adorable!"

"It had rabies!"

"It didn't have rabies, it was hot!"

"It was drooling and growling!"

"It was bursting hot, as I said! All dogs that drool don't have rabies!"

"This one had!"

"All that because he attacked you a little!"

"A Little? It tried to eat my arm!"

"It just wanted the sandwich you held in your hand! It was hungry!"

"And it wanted to eat my arm!"

"Ash, Drake!" interjected the director. "You have a visitor today. "

The two men immediately stopped bickering to watch him.

"What, already?" Harry wondered.

"Mhmm, It seems that Mr Malfoy has heard of your arrival. He informed me last night that he would visit this morning, around 10 o'clock."

Harry cast a glance at Draco. Really, Lucius was very fast. Glancing at Draco's visible throat, Harry noticed that they had about two hours in front of them. He frowned, what would they have time to do, exactly, in two hours?

"What do we do in the meantime?" he asked his partner, under the watchful eye of those present.

"We can start with the object, right?" Draco asked. "It will not take us two hours, but it will already be a good thing done. The detailed tour of the school can wait..."

"Detailed tour?" Asked Caradoc.

"Yes, we want to learn as much as possible about the castle before students arrive," Harry replied, "since we're supposed to make rounds every night, it would be more practical."

"A lot more practical", Draco said. "Well, the object?"

"Done!"

In the same movement, they rose, not without waving one last time to their colleagues then left the Great Hall at a rapid pace. Still at the table, Professor McGonagall watched the Headmaster.

"Can we really trust them, Albus?" she asked.

"Minerva," He replied, "I have as much confidence in them as I do in my own shadow."

While most teachers were surprised with this answer, they were even more so by the delighted smile from the Director.

**oOo**

Finding the Horcrux was a cinch, especially because Harry already knew where it was stored. He walked to the place without hesitation and reached out to take it. At the last minute, he remembered that touching it could be dangerous and took a cloth that was lying there. Draco gave him an almost angry grimace as he placed the substitute and the burglar spell on it. The spell was not really intended to protect the object of any theft, but to warn if a person took it.

When they were pleased that the substitute was perfect, they walked out of the Room of Requirements. They waited few minutes and re-crossed in front of the wall with a good idea in mind: a sufficiently secure room to destroy a malevolent object.

Their wish was granted and the door revealed a room that appeared devoid of any object. There were only walls, a floor and a brick ceiling. Harry walked into the room, looking at the burning torches peacefully.

"You have the cup?"

Draco nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cup that soon expanded, giving it a diameter of 50 centimetres. Satisfied, Harry put down the diadem. He searched his pockets to get out a vial of blackish liquid. In itself, destroying a Horcrux was not difficult. Basilic Venom, Fiendfyre, and an Avada – well - everything that could kill a man worked on the cursed items. That's why Harry and Draco had brewed the Sudden Death potion. It was so dangerous that simple skin contact could kill. So they donned gloves before daring to uncork the bottle.

"Hopefully it works", Harry whispered, "Otherwise, it is good to go and look for the Basilic in the cellar..."

"The cellar?" Draco asked. "You call the Chamber of Secrets 'the cellar'?"

"Yes, well, don't quibble over a name!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Then he looked as Harry poured the potion in the cup. Immediately, there was a horrible scary sizzling noise. Draco did not hesitate and launched several protective spells on himself and Harry. Yet nothing happened. There was just a crack followed by a horrible scream. As he relaxed, he jumped when a scary black shadow suddenly left the diadem. Harry stared at it without fear and with reason, because it twisted on itself then disappeared after another terrible scream.

"Damn", Draco growled. "This thing is really horrible!"

"Go say that to Voldemort," Harry replied.

He reached for the cup and murmured: "Evanesco."

The potion disappeared immediately. The crown remained in place, but as a precaution, Harry cast a flaming spell on it. They watched it burn quietly while both felling a heat source on their tattoo: the number two had changed colour.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Hey! Concerning the update frequence, I was wondering if you guys prefer every two weeks, three weeks or every month... So let's do a pool and see how it goes! Also, noone has suggested any animagus thus far, any opinion at all?<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading and **Please Review**!


	11. Malfoyan Instincts

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** Well… I'm late, I know! But I had a reaallly busy weekend. And so, still no answer to reviews… I should get to it or else I'll end up with 50 RAR to do! I've come up with a plan to do 5 per day (starting tomorrow, today's getting late).

Hoping that no annoying family meeting, birthday party, friends outing or anything else gets thrown in my way… I'll see you in two weeks, meaning **10****th**** April**!

**Translator's Note: Warning! Mention of torture, gore and a bit of swearing.** Otherwise, everything's fine and it's a long one, as I said: more than 6,000 words ;) So enjoy, and tell me what you think!

**Beta**: SanguisRubeus

_Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)_

**oOo**

**Chapter 10:**** Malfoyan instincts**

Five minutes. That was exactly the time they took to destroy the Horcrux. They would have had ample time to start the new school map or do lots of things. Instead, they passed the time slouching on Harry's couch.

"Damn, that thing just screamed and poof it was gone!" Draco pointed out.

"Yeah", Harry replied.

"Is it always this easy? Isn't it supposed to be dangerous with a whole load of traps and curses?"

"I don't know. The ring killed Dumbledore inch by inch, but that's because he had the brilliant idea to put it on. The medallion... well, it almost killed Ron, once. The diary has the ability to possess the person in any relationship with it. Nagini is deadly, but hey, it is a snake, too! The real difficulty with the cup was getting a hold of it; otherwise it was destroyed very easily."

"I see", Draco muttered. "Plain bullshit. In the end, we run around just for a fucking scream!"

"Are you complaining of the lack of danger?"

"Damn no! It's just a little disappointing. Extracting the soul piece from your body was the scariest thing of my life! It was really impressive. And when we destroyed it with the potion... well, actually, Fixe did that, so I didn't see anything. I was busy warming you up."

Harry vaguely smiled at that. He would never forget how his friend had held him desperately in the bathtub. Draco's body heat had helped as well as water.

"In any case, don't think it will be easy. The ring will be recovered quickly; it's just hidden in a house but I do not know what kind of trap the crazy megalomaniac placed there. As for the others, it will be a real treasure hunt to find them. They will be given away, hidden and no one has any idea of where they will be, since we're changing everything."

"Whoop", Laughed Draco. "I can't wait, you know?"

Harry laughed at that thought only to be silenced by a knock at the door. They looked at each other, checking the time with a glance.

"Either Lucius is early or we have another visit", said Harry.

"We really should make that damn map!" Draco grumbled.

"Come on in!"

They both stood up when the door opened and to their surprise, it was Hagrid who entered.

" 'Scuse to fer botherin' yeh, but I was wonderin' if I could speak ter yeh fer a little?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a surprised look.

"Uh, yes, of course", Harry replied. "We have an appointment at ten o'clock, but you can keep us company in the meantime! Can I offer you something to drink?"

"I'd like some tea, if yeh have some", said the half-giant entering and closing the door behind him.

With a flick of the hand that surprised Hagrid, Draco enlarged one of the chairs he designated to him politely.

"Yeh can do wandless magic?" asked Hagrid, watching Harry bring up a tea set with a slightly larger cup.

"No, not exactly", Harry replied. "Let's just say our wand is well hidden!"

He smiled politely while serving the three teas. There was a silence, until Hagrid decided to speak.

"Yeh both have really changed. Not jus' physically, mentally as well. Yeh seem much better than six years ago. When I saw yeh the firs' time, yeh seemed both desperate. Now I have the impression that yeh took the bull by the horns."

"I guess you can say that", Harry replied with a soft smile. "We spent a lot of years healing past wounds and now we are in good shape for the w... - I mean, to assume our position."

Hagrid looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Dumbledore spoke a lot about yeh ter us, The Order of the Phoenix. He formed it a year an' a half ago but from the beginning, he said: 'I am not the founder of this order. The real founders are Drake Manfred and Ash Promise and when they will join us, the war will really begin.' So I will not lie to yeh, they asked me ter come an' see how yeh were. I remember two kids in poor condition an' depressed an' now I see two self-assured, magically powerful men... an' physically too, from what I can see. The Order looks forward ter meeting yeh!"

The pair were silent a moment, then Draco spoke.

"You should not talk about this so freely, Hagrid", he said. "What if we were not the real Ash Promise and Drake Manfred?"

"In this case, it would difficult for someone to have already taken our appearance, but Drake is right. Speaking so freely of such an important subject is not a good thing. It could get you into trouble. Keep your tongue in your pocket from now on, okay?"

"As for the fact that we may or not be the founders of the order, is it really important? The only interesting thing about it is the fight against the crazy jerk. Let's not talk about it again."

Hagrid looked at them surprised. Though it was hard, they tried to keep an air of indifference. It's not that they did not want to talk about the Order with Hagrid. They just wanted to avoid having to repeat the same thing dozens of times. No doubt Hagrid had tons of questions about their identity and their motivation to face Voldemort. When they met the order in full, they would be throttled with the same questions, might as well keep the answers for later.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's jus' I was so surprised when Dumbledore introduced yeh as the founders of the order. As I have said, I had the memory of crushed teens, when I thought of yeh. But now that I see yeh, I am sommat reassured. I hope things will go in the right direction."

They merely smiled in response. What to say, anyway? They also hoped that the war would go in the right direction and this time they actually had a chance for it to do so.

"Well, now that we've talked about tha', Ash, yeh can talk ter creatures easily righ'?"

The concerned nodded, a cold sweat flowing down his back, thugh he pretended he didn't.

"So, yeh wouldn't mind ter accompany me tomorrow in the Forbidden Forest? I have unicorns that look a bit sick, but they refuse ter approach me. With any luck, they'll let yeh... "

Harry relaxed his muscles unconsciously, under Draco's mocking eye.

"Yes, with pleasure", he replied.

"If yeh want, I could show yeh some of me babies... They're adorable, yeh'll see!"

His nerves jumped right back up again at those words.

oOo

When Hagrid finally left, Harry threw Draco an almost tearful glance.

"Shouldn't have boasted", replied the blonde, while calmly sipping his tea. "And at least, you will have something to pass time tomorrow. Meanwhile, I will walk around the castle for the map."

"Traitor!" Harry replied. "Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"To defeat Voldemort or bring back the lost sheep, certainly", replied the old blonde in a mocking tone, "anything extra is your problem, not mine."

"You're a coward!"

"I agree wholeheartedly!"

Harry replied with a grunt. Another knock on the door brought the silence back once more. This time as they looked at their tattoos, they realized that the time had come.

"Well", Draco said. "The first sheep has arrived."

"Together with the goat, I think" Harry said. "You're ready?"

"We don't really have a choice, do we?"

Harry nodded. He made sure his black and silver robes were well organized and cast a spell on the tea, the latter filling up again as a new cup appeared. Hagrid 's chair resumed its original appearance. He glanced at Draco, the latter nervously playing with the fold of his black robe. He nodded at him and said:

"Come in!"

There was a moment of hesitation before the door opened to a smiling Dumbledore. Behind him were Lucius, and also Narcissa. The two travellers exchanged a glance; both of them hadn't expected this. Draco should have guessed. Lucius always took Narcissa with him. She was his wife and he blindly trusted her. He had probably told her everything about the visit on their wedding night.

"Please sit down", Harry said politely, rising. "My name is Ash Promise. I am happy to see you or –uh - meet you."

He cast a dubious glance at Lucius and he quickly nodded. He understood the allusion, as did Narcissa.

"Hello", he said, extending his hand to shake Harry's. "I have waited to meet y... "

He was about to shake hands with Draco when he went silent. The expression on his face changed quickly. First there was surprise, then, a kind of fascination and finally, the anger came.

"I see you have not hesitated to lie to me."

Harry jumped and Draco refrained from swearing. He understood their mistake in an instant: no matter his physical changes, he still had the Malfoyan traits. To an outsider, it might pass as mere coincidence. But for a person knowing they were from the future and in addition to that, was a Malfoy, it was obvious. Especially as Lucius and him practically had the same age, give or take a few months. If Draco had kept his hair colour and natural skin, he would have been a perfect clone of Lucius.

"We did not exactly lie", answered Draco. "We just made sure to have your attention."

"You would have had it by telling me the truth!"

"Oh I don't doubt it", said Draco. "But things would have been far more dangerous, especially since we do not know whether you will have the intelligence or not to listen to us!"

Lucius didn't answer. He continued to stare at Draco with a sort of rage mixed with a touch of envy.

"Lucius, what's happening?" Narcissa asked.

Clearly, unlike her husband, she had yet to understand.

"Sit down", Harry offered. "Would you care for a spot of tea? I think we will take the whole morning now."

Draco sighed too. Yes, this was going to take some time. They would have to tell their past, probably... Damn, what was this spell that allowed spreading things? It would be so much easier, that way.

"I think it's best to start from the beginning", Draco said while Lucius, Narcissa and Dumbledore took place in different chairs facing the sofa. "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy. Although here, I call myself Drake Manfred."

Narcissa gasped at that. This time, her wide eyes examined the former Slytherin with much more attention.

"But did you not say that our son had died in your – uh - time?" she asked.

"We lied", Harry replied. "Do not take it the wrong way. We know it would have been easier to tell you the truth. You'd probably follow Drake's advice much more easily, but we weren't sure that it would work. We still aren't, and it is possible that you would report us to the Ministry"

"Report you?" Lucius asked.

"Going back in time is liable to the death penalty", intervened Dumbledore. "It is considered a crime against humanity, even if one goes back in time to save the world. Your son and Ash, if discovered by the authorities, would be immediately placed under arrest and killed. When they came to see you, they wanted to save you from an allegiance that you visibly deeply regretted in your last years. But they were not sure you would accept not to join Voldemort, if not to join me. And if you got the idea to report them, then all their efforts would have been in vain and they would have gone back in time for nothing."

"Save the world?" Narcissa asked sceptically.

"We have not lied about everything", said Draco. "I can swear to you that what awaits us if Voldemort takes power, will be worse than anything! I have not lied in telling you that you were dead, both. I have not seen your deaths, contrary to Ash, but Voldemort boasted to me well enough when torturing me down in the dungeons to have an idea on it."

Narcissa blinked at him, she seemed fascinated by his face clearly. Draco smiled indulgently.

"My appearance must seem strange to you. You still managed to recognize my features, which surprises me."

"You look just like me", said Lucius.

"Yes, I know", Draco smiled proudly, to his parents' surprise. "And I would look more so if I hadn't changed my skin and hair colour in order to keep my identity secret."

"Then this is not your true colour?" Narcissa asked.

"No. Normally I have quite white a skin. And my hair is in all respects similar to Father's – er - I mean Lucius'."

The mentioned shivered at being called that.

"I'm having some difficulty with all this", he said. "It was already difficult for me to condone your nightly visit, five years ago. And now this? It's too much to take in all at once."

"I know", said Draco. "Unfortunately, I cannot give you more proof. I can only hope that you'll decide to join us."

He went silent, unable to speak. His old selfish dream widely floated around him; if Lucius was willing to trust him, if he agreed to join Dumbledore then he would have a part of his family with him.

"I can tell you about your death", Harry interjected. "I saw both of you die. I know exactly how and why it happened."

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"You had joined Voldemort and should have been his most beloved servants", Harry began. "But a series of failed missions triggered his anger so he ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore. In exchange, he promised not to hurt any of you though Lucius was protected from being in Azkaban at that time."

"Azkaban?" asked the man, stunned.

"You had been taken prisoner at the Ministry, the authorities had uncovered your Death Eater activities and you were arrested. In short, Draco had the mission to kill Dumbledore. But he has never been a murderer and such a mission, given to a sixteen year old, had no chance to succeed. Still, he tried all year. From fear of his failure, Narcissa, you asked a friend to take on Draco's mission if he could not. You even made him give you the Unbreakable Vow. Trapped, this friend had no other choice but to accept and help Draco. So in June of our sixth year, Dumbledore died, killed by the hand of one of your most valuable friends, to save your son, who had not been able to fulfil his mission."

"Voldemort did not appreciate my cowardice", Draco continued. "I was locked up for that and tortured, too. Mother tried to intervene, but Voldemort didn't want to listen. Yet you pleaded my cause. Finally, a month later, he gave me another chance. It was still a murder and I still failed. I was sent to the dungeons and as further punishment, Mother was killed."

He stopped there, unable to continue. Harry took over.

"Draco did not see you die", he said, looking Narcissa, "but I did. Voldemort was in a very bad mood that day and you had once again tried to save your son. But the Lord got angry with you and cursed you with a Doloris. He made them last and only stopped to start anew. If you had survived, I can assure you that you would have been mad. But you did not survive; the pain was too much. You bit your tongue to death and chocked on it... Your blood, I mean. There was a lot of it. I think the Doloris gave you internal injuries, otherwise there would not have been as much."

"Please, Ash, stop!" Draco moaned, his head in his hands.

Harry bit his lip and shut his mouth. He had not told Draco how his parents had died, so far. He had said he had seen many deaths. He had once confessed to Draco that he had also seen his parents die but he never spoke of it, until now.

Awkwardly, he reached out to rest a hand on Draco's, pulling it away from his face to grasp it firmly.

"For you, Lucius, things were different," Harry started to explain.

"Shit no, I do not want to hear that either!" Draco got mad.

"They asked" Harry replied. "Get out if you are not able to listen."

His partner hesitated. He looked at his parents and then stood up.

"Call me when you're done," he said, leaving the room.

Harry watched him and then turned to Lucius, only choosing to speak once the door was closed.

"You had been released from Azkaban shortly after your wife's death", he said. "Voldemort made you believe she was killed by a member of the Order of the Phoenix and prevented you from seeing your son. Only he, Voldemort and myself, knew the truth about Narcissa's death. When you learned of her death, I remember seeing the pain on your face. Voldemort revelled in it, I would say. He really liked that expression on you."

Narcissa wept a hand over her mouth. Harry sighed at the sight. He conjured a handkerchief box and handed it to her. He then looked at Lucius, who from time to time threw little glances at the closed door of Draco apartments.

"He did not kill you right away. He let you live, convinced that the other side killed your wife. You became a fierce fighter. I think you were looking to avenge her, though you did not know who was responsible. Many of my friends died because of you."

Harry had to be silent a few seconds. He still remembered the expression on Arthur Weasley's face when Lucius had hit him with a powerful spell that had almost cut him in half. Or Seamus' as his head was detached from his body. A part of him almost wanted to hit Lucius, even though he knew the man before him was not yet that monster.

"In short", he says, his voice shivering, "everything could have been fine for you if I hadn't told you the truth."

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering that day as if yesterday.

"It was during one of many battles between your side and mine. I found myself in front of you by chance. It was not you that I wanted to kill, but Bellatrix Lestrange."

Narcissa gasped at the name, but Harry paid her no attention.

"But while I was aiming her, I found myself facing you. You were in a rage. I do not know why, though. You attacked me. You screamed you would kill me once and for all and then Voldemort would finally have his victory. Thus, your son would be safe. And I replied that he would not be safe as long as he was next to Voldemort. It was enough to see what he did to your wife to realize it."

Harry sighed again.

"When I spoke, you did not believe me immediately, of course, it would have been too easy. We continued to fight, and my camp retreated. I could not tell you what I had seen, but a seed of doubt was already in your heart. Although I think you had already guessed before, you finally started asking questions to some of your friends, sometimes even Voldemort himself. Naturally, he grew edgy, but mostly said nothing. You were beginning to wonder where was your son, you started to fear for him, I think...

"It's your precious friend that allowed you to see him. I do not know what happened in those dungeons, all I know is that you went back up to see Voldemort, in a crazed state. You demanded that he release your son, but you also asked whether or not he had killed Narcissa, to which he replied yes. This, I believe, was his biggest mistake. He thought that fear would prevent you from attacking, but you did. That day, I felt a lot of admiration and sorrow for you. This was the first time I saw you act so boldly and impulsively. You really Voldemort attacked so suddenly, he did not expect it, poor sod..."

Harry smiled, thinking about the expression of shock on his enemy's face. He came back to the present moment, plunging his eyes into Lucius'.

"Unfortunately, I don't surprise you by saying that you didn't have a chance. After a duel I would call honourable, an Avada set your fate. Voldemort regretted killing you without being able to revel more in your suffering. I still remember his exact words. "Too bad, I would have loved to see him scream like his wife... Go and get me his son!" He just showed your remains to Draco. Surprisingly, he did not cry. He just simply stared at you with a bewildered and empty air. Voldemort was very upset at that. He tortured him for it, then he put him back in the dungeons."

Harry was silent. He looked at Lucius, whose face was almost chalky.

"You can believe me or not", he said. "But that's what happened. I saw it- I lived it. I can even say that I participated, somehow."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"For some complicated reason and which I prefer not to tell you, I had… a special bond with Voldemort. This link is now destroyed, which does not help me because it was very convenient. It allowed me to see what he did. However, it was not without danger as Voldemort could take control of my mind or send false visions. However, I know that these were real. There was no advantage to show me your deaths, as they did not affect me. He largely preferred to show me the death of my friends. Sometimes, even, he thought about it strongly just for the pleasure of mentally torturing me. Your deaths appeared to me once and as I told you, even if they were horrible and particularly violent, they did not affect me more than all the torture sessions he had fun showing me for over a year."

"You had a link with Voldemort?" Lucius asked, surprised. "Why? How?"

"Ah, that", Harry replied. "I did not understand it myself. Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a child. But he did not succeed and it is I who partially destroyed him."

At the stunned expressions of Lucius and Narcissa, Harry sighed.

"Would you wait a moment?" he said. "I'll call Drake back. We'll take till the afternoon, here!"

He got up and walked to the connecting door, calling back his partner. The latter was slumped in his chair, then got up and joined them.

"You finished with the gory tales?" he asked.

"Well, It depends. I was just about to tell my life to your parents."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Great", he said. "What you want to eat for dinner? Or supper?"

"Don't exaggerate, it won't take so long!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat at that moment.

"I'll just tell them the basics", said Harry. "Like Voldemort's attempt to kill me, his failure thanks to my mother and I think that will be enough, right? No need to tell the story about the philosopher's stone, the Basilic, the Dementors, the Triwizard Tournament and the rest, right?"

"You mean when you got my father arrested when you talk about the rest?"

"Oh, shut it! I'm not the one who told him to go to The Ministry, am I?"

"No, but you're the one who put him out!"

"Not even true!" Harry replied. "I was 15 and your father had be what? 40? How could I put him out? Well, I may have helped a little... "

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, play the innocent. Tell them your life, then. I meanwhile... Who wants tea?"

Narcissa agreed while Harry took a breath and began to tell how Voldemort had suddenly decided to kill his family, had finally found them through a traitor and then killed his father, his mother - who had protected him - and finally him. Except that he had failed, thanks to an ancient protection spell cast by his mother and had been destroyed, or at least his body.

"He came back in our fourth year, thanks to a strange magical ritual and a completely stupid servant," vaguely said Harry, while, as Draco had expected, dinner hour approached. "Still, because of his failed spell, I shared a special bond with him. Let's say every day was not a happy day."

"How is it that this link does not exist anymore?" Lucius asked, attentive.

"Ah, no doubt it was destroyed by our going back in time", Harry lied. "After all, Voldemort hasn't tried to kill me yet, in this time..."

"I do not appreciate your 'yet'," interjected Draco, triggering Harry's laughter.

"And it makes you laugh?" Narcissa asked, both startled and annoyed.

"I am determined", Harry replied. "We have gone back in time to stop him from winning, which necessarily means 'get in his way.' Do not delude yourselves; we will not be content with just bringing you to this side. Drake and I also made the decision to kill him and if we cannot do it immediately for a reason I cannot and won't reveal, the fact is that we'll still find ourselves facing him, at one point or another."

"And that does not scare you?" Lucius asked.

"It does," Harry replied. "I am strong and I'm used to risking my life since my first year at school, but I'm scared. However, I don't have a choice. I don't want, no, I absolutely don't want history to repeat over again."

"And I am determined to help him", Draco interjected. "With or without your support."

He knew that challenging them was probably not a good idea. But he also knew that even if they knew he was their son, they did not consider him as such. How could they see a son in a man as old as his so-called father?

The silence stretched after this sentence. There was only the sound of teacups put down or spoons moving into the cups. Sometimes, Dumbledore cleared his throat nervously. Harry finally gave a small sigh. Lucius was lost in thought, sometimes watching Draco thoughtfully.

"I believe you completely, as to what you have told me", he finally said. "And even though it's really unsettling, I do not doubt that you are my son. You have my face! I know some potions could do that, but I know that you are my son. And then the duration of a metamorphosis potion globally lasts an hour. Well, unless it's permanent, but I doubt that you would have had the idea to definitely turn into my son."

"Why wouldn't I?" Draco replied with a smile. "My face is quite beautiful..."

"Drake, you're not helping", Harry interjected.

"I know, I was just saying."

"Let Lucius finish, won't you?" The Headmaster suggested.

The latter smiled at them both. He finally turned his attention to Harry.

"And you, sir?" he said.

"You, it'll be fine, no need to be so formal", said Harry.

"Yes, so, what about you, whose child are you?"

There was a great silence and Harry finally grinned.

"Aha!" he said, amused. "Can't you take a guess?"

"Ash!" interjected Draco, annoyed. "Seriously, you have nothing better to do?"

"Oh come on, let me play! For once that your father's not trying to kill me! Try to guess. I leave you say… a year! In one year, if you have not guessed, I'll tell you!"

Lucius had a thoughtful pout while staring at him, but nodded.

"I guess the hair and skin have also changed?" he said.

"Yes. The tattoo was also added. By the way, to prove my good faith, I confess that the letters in the centre of our watches represent our initials."

"I believe I guessed seeing Draco's."

The concerned shuddered at the name - a reaction that did not escape Harry's notice.

"Oh, Drake", he said, mockingly. "You won't cry, right?"

"Not at all!" he replied. "Why would I?"

"Because your father just said your name and you haven't heard him say it in years! I'm sure you missed it. That particular way your father has of saying your name."

"Shut it, you shitty troublesome Gryffindork! You're a real pain in the ass!"

Harry laughed as Draco glared at him.

"If it is not Voldemort, I will be the one to would kill you!"

"Keep talking!"

Once again, the Headmaster called them to order.

"You wanted to say something else, Lucius?" he said, still smiling.

"I will not join Voldemort", answered the blonde. "Your stories convinced me, although my son asking me would have been enough, I think. Thank you for the images of my death and Narcissa's, it was very pleasant."

Harry vaguely shrugged.

"I've seen worse", Harry replied. "Don't complain!"

Both Malfoy shook their heads.

"Well", Lucius said. "What should I do in that case?"

"Stay Alive", answered Draco, "I know that Bellatrix is on Voldemort's side. She may to take your refusal badly. So pretend to hesitate, as long you can."

"If you get any information from her, please don't hesitate to-"

"Ash, don't push my parents into espionage!"

"I wouldn't dare", innocently answered Harry. "In this regard, Lucius, would you like to offer me a nice gift?"

"A Gift?" asked the questioned while looking at him.

"Mhmm… I would highly appreciate having a house elf residing with you."

Lucius raised a sceptical eyebrow at hearing that, as Draco mumbled against sneaky and stubborn Gryffindors.

"One of my elves?" he said. "Why?"

"Well, because he was the most courageous elf that I met" Harry replied. "And I'm going to need him and his strength."

Lucius looked surprised, but he ended up nodding.

"Which elf?" he said.

"Dobby" Harry replied. "If you would give him to me, I would be delighted. It will really help me a lot."

"Dobby?" Lucius was astonished. "Uh, if that it what you want."

"Thanks!" Harry said with a wide smile. "I look forward to having him, Sir. If you knew-"

"No need for Sir", Lucius cut in, "We're the same age, right?"

Harry froze for a moment before shuddering with dread.

"Good God, it's true, I have the same age as Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco let out a frustrated sigh and gave him a slap on the back of the skull.

"Hey!" Harry complained. "Stop, this is terrible! I always considered him old!"

"Yes, but in this case, he is 23 years old! Stop playing fool and be serious, a little!"

Harry vaguely shrugged.

"Anyway!" he said. "If you could send him to me tomorrow morn- uh, no, tomorrow night. If I'm still alive; Hagrid wants to show me some of his protégés living in the Forbidden Forest, tomorrow."

Dumbledore almost looked sympathetically amused.

"May I therefore consider you a member of The Order, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked, over his half-moon glasses.

"It would seem so", the man replied, sighing. "I do not have much choice anyway. Nevertheless, I continue to believe that nobility must have the power and not consort with Muggles."

"Let's not talk about political ideals", intervened Narcissa. "Let us focus instead on the destruction of Voldemort, then we may advise."

"Oh please, I will not defeat a Dark Lord to see another one coming!" said Harry. "Open up your mind. I agree that we should not get too involved with Muggles, but I can assure you that some of their technologies are more than welcome in the Wizarding world, especially medicine. But hey, as Narcissa said, let's not talk about politics; I don't want to argue. Let's talk meetings, right, Drake? I'm sure you want to spend some family time?"

Lucius looked at him sceptically but he then turned to Draco.

"If you do not mind spending some time with us", he said. "I think we would appreciate to get to know you."

Draco had a simple smile in response, but he quickly shook his head after a moment.

"It would be a pleasure", he said. "As the new school year has not begun, I still have enough free time."

"Hey now, don't forget the map", Harry interjected. "Since I'm on 'let's risk our life today' duty, tomorrow I'm counting on you to do it!"

Draco hissed irritably.

"You could as well do it yourself after tomorrow!"

"Don't be selfish, would you? We need both of us to win this war!"

"Selfish? You're the selfish one! I have the right to be with my parents, damn it! Although I'm going to have trouble to consider them as my parents, I think."

"If it makes you feel better, I have a little trouble to consider you as my future son", intervened Narcissa, Lucius then nodding.

"Well, Yes, it does, somehow", Draco said. "I'm not asking you to consider me as your son, I mean, the unborn Draco will be significantly different from me. Well, not at first, the way I was raised is the same, after all. Just, say, the last 8 years I have experienced."

"Awesome, another spoiled rotten brat will soon land on earth", laughed Harry.

"Oh you, you do not know how you would have turned up if you were raised by your parents so wait to see before making fun!"

"But that's obvious!" Harry replied. "Knowing my mother, I'd be a good boy!"

"You don't know your mother, stupid!"

"And you dare say I get low?" Harry was annoyed.

"It Is enough!" Dumbledore intervened yet again. "Merlin, Fixe told me about your tendencies to bicker along, but I did not know it was so common!"

"We do not bicker, we share our opinions", Draco replied with a mocking smile.

"Perhaps Fixe bought it, but I don't", the old man replied. "Lucius, I think you would be welcome, as your wife, the next days in this castle. Come discreetly, of course. That way, you will be able to chat with Drake and I'd also like to settle several things with you about The Order. Are sure you want to join?"

Lucius sighed and shrugged.

"Right now, nobody is asking me to officially take sides", he said. "But I know I will have to choose one day or the other. Might as well take the one my son from the future points me, he is there to save the world, right? And then if we win, I might be able to take advantage."

"I thought so, too", Harry laughed.

"Shut it", said Draco.

"You first", replied the other.

"Sweet Merlin", cut Narcissa. "Do you not get along at all?"

The two boys exchanged a look.

"What?" said Harry "Well yes, since we changed time, Drake and I get along quite well, really. "

A long silence hung in the living room.

"Well", Lucius said. "I wonder how were your interactions with your time."

"Ah!" Draco exclaimed. "You would still be here until June if we started on that!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>The chapters are longer, you noticed my little crabs?<p>

A big thanks to LandlessLord and Lain Marie to be the first reviewers! I'll repeat myself but as I answered, the story is kept the same as the original because I find it great that way and making sense. As for the delay... sorry Lain, but two weeks is the best we can do for the translation and correction, though we appreciate the praise.

See you in two weeks with the **Start of the school year** !


	12. Start of the school year

**A Flower's Magic**

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** After more than 2 hours of replying to reviews, 3 coffees, 5 nervous breakdowns and still as much resentment towards the computer, here is the awaited new chapter… Though I still feel like you'll kill me anyway, right?

Note to self: Don't be late in the RAR… it turns crazy! Lol

But anyway, I thank you for following, even if there is no Drarry. Many seem disappointed by my choices, which in turn saddens me and makes this story much less enjoyable. I keep going for those who don't give up on me.

Well then, I will see you guys on **April 24****th** for the next chapter. Its title: "**First Rendezvous'**". And no, I'm not talking about lovers' rendezvous, but you know that already I'm sure! See you in two weeks ducklings!

**Beta**: SanguisRubeus

_Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)_

**oOo**

**Chapter 11:** **Start of the school year**

The few days leading up to the start of term flew by swiftly. Though Harry initially had a sneaking suspicion he would not survive the meetings in the forbidden forest, it actually went rather smoothly. Hagrid was content to show him nifflers, a few hippogriffs, unicorns or even thestrals. He had obviously kept the most dangerous creatures for another day. He spent many long hours in the forest, first to help the unicorns - that let him near after dragged out minutes of mistrust - then to be familiar with the hippogriffs and thestrals. Hagrid seemed very surprised by Harry's urge to learn to get along with the latter.

"They are not the most loved", he said, embarrassed.

"I like them", Harry replied. "There is nothing nicer than a thestral!"

Hagrid seemed to appreciate his reasoning and also witnessing Harry getting along with creatures of all kinds. Even the Hippogriffs liked him! He also met other creatures in the forest he did not tell Hagrid about, especially snakes. Harry was a little worried to discover that he still understood snakes, but in the end, he was okay. It was really convenient; especially to avoid the attacks of a furious female that had been disturbed in its hunt for mice.

While Harry was in the forest, Draco took advantage of the free time to prepare two maps of the castle. He was delighted to see his father arrive the next day, though he soon got used to thinking of him as just 'Lucius'. To see a man of his age as a father was just too strange. In the end, they soon became good friends. The fact that they shared the same political views, had substantially the same education and in addition, shared a very special bond helped.

Draco really enjoyed talking with Lucius, more than Narcissa who regarded him non-stop with a sort of disturbing fascination. His mother looked at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. They spoke little of the war and Voldemort. They preferred to learn about each other, which was very positive, because after 5 days, Lucius said that he would be glad to see him often, but also to have a son in the near future.

"I hope you're not offended that ... well, we will never have a true father and son relationship, but-"

"No, I understand", Draco cut. "Well, I know that you are my future father and I respect you as such. But I don't think I would appreciate it if you give me orders, as my father would. You're the same age as me and you lived less than me now. No offense, but I feel a little superior, in a 'lived' perspective. I cannot see you as a father, even if you are... well, Lucius, who will soon give life to another me."

Lucius nodded. Instead, they came to an agreement to simply share a deep friendship, which Draco welcomed. Deep down, his old dream was coming true: he kept contact with his real family, even if it would never be the link that he should have with them.

As promised, Lucius offered Harry a much younger and much more frightened - than he remembered - Dobby. For the elf didn't worship him... at first. Quickly, though, Harry put the dots on the 'i's with the creature.

"I have no intention to abuse you, I don't accept you punishing yourself in any way. I won't have anyone else hurt you in anyway. I think you very capable, Dobby, for reasons that I can't tell you. Just know that you have the most precious of values. As of now, you're my elf. I want you to dress better and as you see fit. If you want colourful, warm and totally aberrant clothes then take them, it doesn't bother me. I only ask one thing: to always be loyal. "

The little creature had then looked as if he was the reincarnation of some god. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa had been amazed to see the elf cry while worshiping an uncomfortable Harry.

"It's alright, I know, I know", he said, helping him up. "Don't drag on the ground, you're going to get hurt... "

This comment triggered another series of prostrations Harry tried hard to stop. Finally, after the Malfoy's had left, he told Dobby what he expected of him.

"Soon, Dumbledore is going to present me a house elf belonging to a family of dark wizards. The aim is to persuade this elf to give me information. Not on his family though, but on what Voldemort will do, because I don't doubt that this elf will cross him from time to time. However, I know he won't hear me. He will fear me and be afraid that I will ask him to betray his family. You have to make him understand that it isn't the case. His family's secrets don't interest me, just Voldemort's. This elf is only the first. I know you share all common places that are not accessible to us. And I want you to be my link with all the elves of Dark families affiliated with Voldemort, because I want you to spy on him and for them to tell you precisely what he is doing. I'm not doing this to hurt you, and if they refuse because they are afraid, I won't take it wrong. I won't punish them in any way. Okay? "

Dobby had nodded, already wearing colourful hats that were making Draco wince. The meeting with the Lestrange's elf went very well. He understood what Harry asked, agreed after meeting and talking with Dobby and promised to relay Voldemort's very move to Dobby. In exchange, Harry gave him an oath on his magic never to reveal to anyone his secret role in the war. The little creature seemed to hate Voldemort enough for simply accepting an oath.

The new term came as they refined their maps of the castle. Harry integrated the dormitories, secret rooms and a detector on Myrtle's bathroom. He did not want Voldemort embarking on any plan involving the fucking reptile. The reptile he would have to visit one of these days, but dreaded. Really, visiting basilisks was not really his favourite hobby.

"Tonight, huh", Draco growled as they were having lunch in the Great Hall, surrounded by the teachers.

"Would seem so," Answered a sleepy Harry, busy eating toast with raspberry jam. "And then?"

"Then nothing", said Draco. "I just don't want to listen to whiny teenagers..."

"That's not for tonight, though... Let's say tomorrow, maybe?"

"I gave you two a schedule, right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, yes, the demonic schedule", said Draco. "I had almost forgotten."

"There will also be a list posted in each common room", said the Headmaster. "Thus, students can register for remedial classes if they wish... Some students are automatically assigned."

"A polite way to tell them they are dunces", remarked Minerva stiffly. "It isn't very educational."

"They'll recover", assured Helena smiling. "I sincerely hope that your lessons will make our students more willing to pass their final exams."

"I hope so too", said Harry. "Something tells me that the OWLS and NEWTS will often be discussed."

"Great!" Draco huffed. "A whole generation of anxious Ravenclaws about their exams... I feel I'm going to love this job!"

"You don't seem enthusiastic", confirmed Caradoc. "Why did you apply for this position?"

"We never really applied", immediately replied Draco. "We were forced!"

"Drake, you're exaggerating. I am delighted to help students! I'm a little nervous about the psychological sessions, but..."

"Nervous?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to ill-advice a student but I will do my best."

"You have received training, haven't you?" asked Eloise, the school nurse.

"Yes, of course", Draco replied confidently. "But it makes no difference to concern. Teenagers are especially vulnerable because of this critical time in their lives. They discover themselves, their body and their desires... Sometimes they do not fit with what their parents want and it generates a significant pressure. This is a very delicate moment; an error on our part and we could end up with a suicide!"

"Sweet Merlin!" exclaimed Slughorn. "Are you serious?"

"No, he's not", Harry replied, preventing Draco from speaking. "He's just trying to justify his killings on students because he can't stand to hear people whining and he'll probably kill them all!"

Draco rolled his eyes as Dumbledore laughed at Harry's response. The other teachers were nervous now but when Hagrid laughed too, they realized that it was only a joke.

"Boy, we really need to win their trust", Draco said to Harry as they walked into the castle to complete their maps. "If teachers always look at us with distrust, students will too!"

"I know", Harry replied. "It will come with time. Though seeing you walk the corridors in the Malfoy couple's company did not help. Your parents may seem pleasant when they agree to give you their affection, the fact remains that they are known for their pureblood beliefs..."

"They are what they are, I agree with them, you know. Still, we get along well."

"Currently", Harry replied. "This was not the case before. You know as well as I do that we appreciate each other now because we were forced to be together for six years. And also because we are the last symbols of a future which, I believe more and more, will never see the day."

Draco stopped as they marched peacefully in the seventh floor.

"I think- that even without it, we could have gotten along", he said. "I mean- we had a bad start, you and me, because I insulted your friends at our first meeting and because you do not like arrogant people. But I'm still arrogant, now and still, you see beyond my exterior..."

"Without our six years' training, I would never have tried to see beyond that," Harry replied. "You know that. I think if everything had gone well in our time, we wouldn't have been closer, Drake. I would have stayed with my Gryffindor friends, you with your pureblood friends. We might have tolerated the presence of the other, here and there, but that would've been it. "

Draco nodded his head thoughtfully. It was true. Without this trip, they would have kept away from each other all their lives.

"I'm happy", he said. "That we are friends now. "

Harry turned to him and gave him a slight smile.

"I'm glad too", he said. "You're not unbearable when one gets to know you. You're a good person, even. As long as we don't start on blood, all is well between us!"

Draco laughed at the sound.

"You find me good and that's it?" he said. "Am I appreciable, lovable even?"

"Of course you are", Harry said casually, turning away. "I love you immensely."

He left the classroom to go in the next; unaware that Draco had frozen and smiled happily. He quickly called to say in a voice still a little cold, yet Harry could hear such affection within:

"I love you too, you know "

Harry just shrugged in response. He looked at his map, made sure that nobody was approaching and turned to him.

"I know", he said, looking into his eyes. "You're a brother to me. Strange as it may seem, you really are a member of my little family. At the same level as Ron and Hermione were. Don't disappoint me."

Draco remained frozen.

Was it him or had Harry tried to send him a message?

_"You're a brother to me."_

The message was clear. One way or another, Harry knew Draco loved him, deeply, and he had just defined their relationship forever, preventing any other feeling to unfold. Draco was a little disappointed as a part of him really wanted the man in front of him. However, he had to admit that Harry was right. As strong as his love and as embarrassing his desire truly was, he saw Harry as a brother. This truth left him destabilized a moment. At what point exactly had he stuck this label on Harry? It was just Harry Potter, right? So why, suddenly, did he see him as a family member?

_"The most valuable member_", he thought. _"For he is the only one who will ever really know me... "_

He smiled at Harry and hugged him.

"You're my brother, you're right", he said. "And I'm really glad it's you who's left with me. First, because I have more chance to win this fucking impossible fight against Voldemort. Second, because I know that as close I could be with Severus, he never could give me what you give me now."

"You're not disappointed?" Harry asked while wrapping his arms around him. "That our feelings will never be more..."

"More?" Draco asked. "Passionate? You knew, didn't you? That I wanted to have a more loving relationship with you?"

"I felt it", Harry said, hiding his face against his shoulder. "The way you would look at me in the morning... and the fact that you are quite excited each time, too. "

Draco laughed; he could feel Harry was horribly embarrassed.

"It's true, you're exciting. However, I must admit that my feelings for you are closer to brotherly love now. I don't know exactly when it changed, but you're right. We are brothers and I'm not disappointed. In fact, it makes me really happy. I've never had anything like that with anyone. I hope you realise that? I will be very protective of you. Very annoying, too."

"Is this going to change something from before?" Harry laughed. "The annoying side, I mean. You already were, you know?"

He laughed slightly and murmured seriously.

"I need someone to protect me. It has already been done in the past, but never by being as affectionate. So continue, but be careful too. People who protect me tend to die and I certainly do not want that to happen to you. "

Draco nodded his head thoughtfully. He felt incredibly happy and lightheaded, since they had clearly stated what they were for each other. He understood now that his past desire had been more of a burden and a wall between them.

"Okay", he said. "I'll watch over both of us, for I know you tend to overlook yourself. You're already so impatient to go get the Gaunt ring. "

Harry tightened his grip on hearing that.

"Impatient? That's not the word", he said. "I am more excited that our little spies catch information on Voldemort, also to meet the order and maybe- maybe to see my parents. "

Draco sighed.

"You're very lucky to be friends with Lucius."

"You could be his friend too if you wished", said Draco. "Lucius is not closed to a relationship with you, on the contrary. We talked a lot when he came with Narcissa. It feels good to be able to be fully myself with others. No offense."

"Don't worry, I'm not. I know you're right. I'm always happy to talk freely in front of Albus and I would love to be friends with your father. It's just so strange to talk with him without fear of seeing his wand out to kill me. And then, you are so similar! I sometimes feel it's you in front of me, when your hair was still blond!"

Draco laughed.

"I have the same impression", he confessed. "The talk with another self, even if it's not me. But well, you get used to it. The most amazing is... I sometimes want to call him father. Just try to get close to him, to find the link back but after a few hours with him, I realized that I never would find it again. Lucius will never be my father. He died; unfortunately, I will never have that link again. But what I'm trying to build with this Lucius, I care about it too. I want to protect them, now."

Harry nodded. He breathed deeply, relieved that Draco accepted being only a brother. He really had feared that his friend would be deeply in love with him but he did not want such a relationship with Draco. For love often brought discord, jealousy, and hatred. He wanted to be together with Draco forever and a fraternal relationship would help them more than anything else.

"I'll help you", he said. "I promise I will do everything to kill Voldemort quickly."

"Be careful", replied Draco. "Try to think about you first. As strong as the love I have for my future parents is, I love you more than them, for you are my past. You're the one who really knows me. My brother, right?"

Harry smiled. He nodded. He could never hug Draco hard enough. He really wanted to hold him close, so that nothing would ever happen to him.

"I'll be careful", he promised. "You too, okay? Now that the fall has come, we will be together less. We need to help students, meet the order and seriously begin to challenge Voldemort so take care of yourself."

"Promise", Draco. "Come on, let's finish these maps now. Did you cast that spell so that your father's doesn't show our real names?"

"Yes, it's done. We are officially Drake Manfred and Ash Promise in the eyes of the Ministry, anyway", Harry replied. "From that moment on, Hogwarts but also all the magical items designated us by that name."

"Well", sighed Draco. "I guess we really are these people, right? In any case, I am more used to hear you calling me Drake than anything else."

"Same for me. To hear you say Harry Potter is just… Destabilizing now. Although often, it's nice to have someone remember who I really am. "

Draco agreed. He also loved when someone said his real name. Especially when it was Lucius but it was also quite painful. After all, he would never be Draco Malfoy. The real Draco would be born in three years and it was he who would be loved by Lucius and Narcissa as a son. He who would be called 'Draco'. He would henceforth forever be Drake, except in Harry's eyes.

"I think I cannot bear anyone else but you calling me Draco, now," he admitted.

Harry took his hand in his as they walked in the hallways.

"It's the same for me", he said. "Harry Potter will come to this world in three years. I will never be 'Harry'. Just Ash, except for you."

Draco smiled. Really, now fate had wanted them to be their only real benchmark, their only anchor point with a past, people, friendships and loves that were never happening quite that way ever again.

**oOo**

Harry's stomach protested for the hundredth time as he looked at the doors of the Great Hall with despair. Sweet Merlin, could they get those damn kids in once and for all? He was starving and all he wanted was to see those meals to appear on the table! Beside him, Draco was perfectly relaxed.

"A little patience, Ash", Professor Stand intervened not far from them. "Calm your stomach!"

"I'm Hungry", Harry replied. "I can't help it!"

Caradoc laughed nearby.

"You should have done like me and eat a snack before coming", he said. "This is what I do before each Welcoming Feast..."

"You have been Defence professor for consecutive years?" Harry asked, surprised.

"No", replied Caradoc. I was a Herbology professor, last year, but as Professor Dumbledore could not find anyone so I agreed to take up Defence and Helen volunteered for Herbology."

"Oh", Harry said, adjusting a little better the blue-green scarf he was wearing to warm up. "I see…"

Beside him, Draco shot him a quick glance. Both thought the same thing: let's hope he won't die by the end of the year! They were careful not to make the comment and looked again at the door of the Great Hall.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Still ten minutes", Draco replied patiently.

Harry fidgeted and mumbled. Five seconds later, he finally gave in and called Dobby.

"Could you quickly bring me a bun? No need to put something on it, I just want a bun."

"Ash! Honestly…" made Professor McGonagall.

"Aren't you supposed to take care of the Sorting Hat?" Harry said while taking the hot bread roll that brought him his elf. "Dobby, thank you!"

He bit into his snack with ferocity under the snickers of some of the staff as McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"You can be a real kid, when you want", smiled Draco. "You put crumbs all over your robes. Scourgify!"

The spell quickly cleaned the white robes he wore, but also the black collar of the under-sweater that showed under. Harry thanked him with a nod, immediately putting back his gloves on.

"Are you really that cold?" asked Helene watching them both, bundled up in warm scarves, gloves on and a light cloak resting on their shoulders.

"I'm freezing my bits!" Harry answered, without worrying about his language, which again triggered a frown to appear on his former head of house's face. "What, it's true!"

"We've lived six years in the Sahara", Draco replied calmly. "So yes, we are cold. It will take us a little time to get used to the English weather again. Forgive Ash for his language, he's nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Harry replied. "Fine, maybe a little. I just- I hate waiting!"

Silence fell again in the Great Hall. After a moment, Professor McGonagall stood up stiffly from her chair and left the room. She was obviously going to welcome the first years. The hat was already installed on the small stage in front of the staff table. Harry knew he had been a little aggressive with his former teacher, but seeing her be suspicious of him was seriously starting to get on his nerves!

"Relax", Draco whispered. "Everything will be alright."

Harry huffed in response. Suddenly, he heard different sounds. It began with speech sounds, laughter, and whispers... whispers that became increasingly audible as footsteps were heard. The sounds grew and, suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened. Harry felt like a black tide was filling the room. He watched, fascinated, as students entered the room as if they were at home. Everyone was heading to their table talking with their friends, busy telling them about the holidays or to comment other events.

His eyes were constantly traveling from one face to another, surprised. They all seemed so happy and joyful. They made it hard to believe that there was a war lurking outside. Hard to believe that in a few years, the majority of them would be in mourning for one reason or the other. Nervously, he could not help detailing the Gryffindor table. He spotted them very quickly. All four busy talking and laughing, throwing glares at the Slytherin table and eyeing them. They were obviously analysing the staff table to discover the new faces and they were not the only ones. Many students were staring at them.

"Did you really have to get your face tattooed?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"Your hair is also responsible for that!" Harry pointed out.

"And not yours, perhaps?"

"Gentlemen, this is not the time", interjected the Headmaster.

They were silent then, looking curiously at the students. Draco cast a glance at the Slytherin table. He spotted Severus quickly. He was fixing the Gryffindor with obvious anger. His nose was slightly red and he had a spot of blood on the collar of his regulatory shirt. Obviously, the train journey had not been peaceful.

"Your little group will have to be calmed quickly", he said to his neighbour.

"Yes, I saw" Harry replied. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

Draco nodded his head thoughtfully. He kept looking at the table of green and silver. He spotted a student who was staring at them with great intensity. He had black eyes and hair and a small pout was on his lips, signs that he probably despised them already.

"_Whoever you are, you won't keep at it, believe me,"_ thought Draco.

That people didn't like them, okay, but despise them, he would not accept it. He was the only one authorized to despise his fill! Other Slytherins whose faces were familiar to him caught his eye. Really, only the names escaped him, otherwise, he was certain to have met them in the past- future- Anyway!

Other noises were heard and Professor McGonagall appeared with, behind her, a row of small students. Some had stunned eyes fixed on the ceiling, tables, floating candles or teachers. Harry instantly put on a calming smile. In all, they would be his favourites, because of their still fresh innocence. It wouldn't last long. Some, in their contemptuous air toward muggleborn children would quickly establish prejudice but until that happened, Harry would love them!

He jumped when the Sorting Hat declaimed his song. He had almost forgotten this tradition and he revelled in the singing presentation. The small first years listened, fascinated. Their large eyes continued to look around them and Harry smiled happily to each student fixing him with surprise. Really, he was probably the most original thing in the room, with his white hair, his black braid wrapped around his head, muscular physique and especially the clearly visible tattoo on his face. He gave a nod to a little boy with brown hair staring at him with great insistence. The face of the boy flushed and he quickly turned his head to watch the advancing Head of Gryffindor.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool and the Hat that will sort you into your House. "

She gave the first name immediately and Harry watched the first little girl come forward. She settled and soon the hat called out her House. Although he still felt his stomach protesting against his obstinacy in not feed it, Harry continued to watch the Sorting with much pleasure. Beside him, Draco was busier trying to put a name on the older faces.

_"I'm pretty sure this is Avery but, he had a much more collapsed expression, in my time... Rah, I will know soon enough anyway!"_

He looked at Severus. The latter was not even looking at the Sorting. He quietly read a book he had placed on his thighs. Most other students were watching the first years and applauded when they joined their house. Some continued to stare at them, at Harry and him. Professor Stewart was also new, but because of her banality, only his friend and he drew attention.

"Well, well", the director said, rising, drawing Draco's attention. "I welcome our new students, but also the old ones. The holidays are, for some, too soon over, but know that I am delighted to see you in these walls! I know you're hungry and are eager to familiarize yourselves again with your common rooms and dormitories, but some school news requires your attention."

He left hovering silence, staring at the students. All were paying attention, even Severus who had raised his head from his book.

"First, I announce that Professor Dearborn, who taught Herbology until now, is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Stewart will hold his former position. I hope you will be kind to her!"

Helen got up, politely greeting the students with her head before sitting down again under the welcoming applause - although with very little motivation for some students, noted Draco.

"Now, given recent events, but also the academic difficulties of some students, the staff and myself have thought that a schooling and psychological assistance would be helpful. Therefore, I ask you to welcome as you should misters Ash Promise and Drake Manfred. They are now available every evening for additional classes for students who need or request it. An explanatory note is displayed in each common room. They are also psychologists and will receive some students who, if I am not mistaken, have already received a convocation with their annual letter."

Harry and Draco hesitated to get up, but under the insistent gaze of the Headmaster, they did. The students stared at them with amazement and a touch of curiosity. The words "psychologists" and "extra classes" had made their way and some grimaced with annoyance at the idea. Draco noticed that Severus was watching them now with a bit of boredom and annoyance. Obviously, he had received the convocation.

Quickly, they sat down again.

"Good! I remind you all - or inform you - that the forbidden forest is not an adequate resort due to its highly dangerous population, so I advise you not to go there! Mr Filch also asked me to remind some students that night is made for sleeping and not to foment mischief. He also invites you to read the school rules. With that, I will not torture you any longer. Enjoy your meal!"

"Damn, finally! "

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a piercing look while the Headmaster refrained from laughing. All students had not heard, but those close to the head table looked at him in amazement while the dishes appeared and Harry began to help himself cheerfully.

"Do you always have to be noticed?" Draco asked.

"Do you really have to stop me from eating?" Harry replied. "I'm starving!"

"Okay then, fill up your stomach! But are you trying to compensate for Ronald's absence by eat like a pig, this way?"

"He would have a heart attack, hearing you call him Ronald", Harry commented, amused. "And no, I'm not trying to make up for his absence. I'm just really hungry! Now let me eat in peace!"

Draco obeyed, not without smiling mockingly. He served himself in turn while continuing to observe the movements before them. From the puzzled looks of some students, he did not doubt that some had listened to their conversation and he realized quickly, seeing their suspicion, they would really have work to do!

To be continued...

* * *

><p>So first the reviews,<p>

**fifespice**, thank you for the reviews, they were really nice. You got Draco's animal almost right, it is a bird but Harry's not a badger... Does someone have another guess?

**Lain Marie**, sorry it's not a Drarry. Hope you're not too disappointed? There will be some pairings but there'll take some time. I hope the explanation as for why Ash and Drake won't be together was sufficient? I was sad at first too, but it seemed logical enough for me this way.

Anyway, thank you for reading and Please review!


	13. First Rendezvous

**A Flower's Magic**

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** Chapter 13, "**The Order of the Phoenix**" in two weeks. See you guys on May 9th.

**Translator's Note:** Please be aware that _this is an HPSS fic_; if you don't like it or cannot stand homosexual fictions, please don't express your discontent in reviews. For those who are still interested in this story, whether it's an HPSS or not, please read and comment.

Author's Note has been edited for this chapter because the French and English reviews are different and bad French reviews should not influence English ones.

On another note, we've passed 4,000 views! Thank you all for reading! Also, we'll be taking a little vacation in July, so the next update will be in August. This chapter is pretty long (6,000+!), so that should make up for it. Please enjoy and review!

**Beta**: SanguisRubeus

_Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)_

**oOo**

**Chapter 12: ****First Rendezvous**

Morning came way too quickly for Harry and Draco's liking, considering how much of a struggle they had going to sleep. They had decided to stay in separate beds, for the first time in six years. Not that they had wanted to be away from one another, but they had been so nervous about the next day they couldn't stand each other. They had bickered for part of the night before making the reasonable decision to stay apart to try and actually sleep.

The pair found it hard to keep their mind off of their schedules. They knew they didn't really have make-up sessions until at least the next week... But therapy appointments started from the first day of school. Harry would get four Hufflepuffs and three Gryffindors right away. As much as the first four didn't bother him, the other three made him nervous; their names were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom. He did not know Frank personally. The only time he'd ever seen him, the man was already crazy. But he was eager to meet him, really. The other two simply terrified him.

For his part, Draco wasn't surprised to have two Ravenclaws and five Slytherins. And what Slytherins! Some were unknown to him, but the name Severus Snape stood out in bright letters. He would finally begin his most difficult personal goal. There was also Regulus Black. He did not know at all what the boy was like and he did not care one bit about him, but Harry insisted that he be saved, even though he had hesitated for a while.

"If he cannot be saved, we have to at least gain his trust. It is important that, if he decides to be a Death Eater and learns of the Horcrux, he come to _**us**_ for help! "

Draco kept going over Harry's words as he took his breakfast, trying to determine who was Regulus as he stared at the Slytherins. He secretly hoped it was not the boy with black eyes who kept staring at Harry and him. His eyes were insistent and disturbing. He really didn't like him!

"The great day has arrived!" exclaimed Caradoc settling near them. "Not too nervous, I hope?"

Harry shot him a dark look. Draco smiled seeing Caradoc back away cautiously. Without his glasses, Harry's gaze was really impressive.

"I gather yes", Caradoc pursued. "Come on, it will be fine. They don't bite, you know?"

Harry just shrugged.

"I know", he said. "I'm just nervous ... My first appointment is in half an hour and I do not know at all how it'll go."

"Tell yourself that the student in front of you should be as scared as you", Eloise said. "I'm happy personally. With any luck, your arrival will bring fewer students in the infirmary."

"Very happy to rid you of the whiners", commented Draco, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I'm done. I have to cast a warming spell in my office... "

He left the Great Hall under the curious stares of the majority of students. He vaguely heard some comments about his hair but paid them no mind. Like him, the students would become accustomed!

Left alone at the table, Harry took another look at his schedule. It began with a Hufflepuff named Steve Pass. This name was completely unknown to him! He looked at the Hufflepuff table, sighed and stood up, leaving his barely eaten breakfast.

"I'll do the same", he said, replacing his scarf properly. "See you at dinner! "

Without waiting, he walked around the table. He voluntarily choose to pass near Gryffindor, listening. As always, there was silence at first. But after he passed the first students, they spoke, whispering without discretion.

"His hair is weird..."

"Is that a scythe, on his face? Why a scythe?"

"I bet he's a Death Eater!"

"Come on, Dumbledore would never hire a Death Eater as a psychologist!"

"I have an appointment tomorrow? You think I really have to go?"

Harry mentally listed the next day's students. No name was familiar. Well, that was promising.

**oOo**

Draco was casually watching out the window when the first knock was made. He looked at the time, sighed, sat down and directed:

"Come in!"

Not surprisingly, Severus' look was clearly hostile. It meant that he had no intention to take part in any psychological counselling and the teen would probably curse him if he tried to be patronizing in any way. Draco almost wanted to smile, but he refrained. He pointed to the comfy chair in front of him. Severus immediately unfastened his cloak, clumsily pulling his tie. It was stifling for him, but nice for Draco.

"I take it you're feeling hot", said Draco. "I recommend a refreshing spell, because I won't open the window."

Severus raised a surprised eyebrow at Draco's aloofness. He took out his wand to cast the specified spell.

"Well", Draco said. "I am Drake Manfred. And we're together for one long hour. If you do not want to talk, I won't force you. I just hope you brought something to keep busy; otherwise it will be a long hour... "

Severus looked at him with bewilderment.

"You won't try to make me talk?" he said.

"No."

The silence returned, and lasted for three minutes. Then Severus spoke again.

"But... Isn't that supposed to be your role?"

"My role is to help you", just said Draco. "Although I don't know why I have to help you as I don't know you at all. I don't know what you love, what you hate. I don't know who your parents are, what is your relationship with them... I know absolutely nothing about you. One thing I know is that a person not wanting help will not be open to discussion. And from your look upon entering my office, I take it you do not want to be helped. I will not threaten you. According to my schedule, the Headmaster has planned a rendezvous between us every week. I really hope we will establish some sort of dialogue; otherwise I might get deeply bored. But I won't force you into anything."

Severus stood silent for a moment. He sighed, vaguely looking at Draco's tattoo, clearly visible on his neck.

"Why a watch?" He asked.

Draco smiled. Of course, students' curiosity was likely to be their best asset in the early stages. Severus was like everyone else: he also wondered about their tattoos, their strange hair colours and probably miles more!

"And why not?" Draco replied. "It's convenient, don't you think? You will know the time just by looking at me..."

"It's not just the time", Severus said fixing the tattoo, "There are other numbers. What are they? And DM? What does it mean?"

Draco stilled for a moment, surprised. He hadn't expected Severus to be so curious.

"Ah, Mr Snape", he said. "It is very private... Do you want to be my therapist?"

"No," the student immediately replied curtly.

Draco smiled.

"The letters DM represent me in some way", he said. "The figures up to seven are a vital mission to me that I intend to do, even if it to kills me. Even if I had to destroy this school for it! As for the other numbers, they refer to the people I loved. Why a watch? Because I fight against time, get used to those answers. They could not be more complete for someone who is a perfect stranger to me... "

Severus looked at him coldly. He looked away for a moment, looked again at his tattoo, sighed and slumped a little in his chair.

"I love potions", he said finally. "...And Defence, too. I'd love to be a duellist, but... I'm not fast enough."

"You follow the duelling championships?" Draco asked.

Severus nodded.

"Yes", he said after a moment. "I subscribe to the Daily just for that."

Draco nodded, smiling. He pursed his lips, looking at the clock above the door.

"Talking about yourself doesn't interest you, right? I mean, talking about any problem you have and which would have motivated the Headmaster into sending you here?"

Severus shook his head firmly.

"Yes, I suppose", continued Draco. "In that case... let's talk duelling and potions. I didn't keep myself informed about the championships. Tell me, Severus... Who is the best and why?"

The boy looked at him a moment, his face reflecting only a little mistrust. But after hesitating briefly, he started speaking.

**oOo**

Steve Pass was clearly uncomfortable as he faced him. He hardly dared look into his eyes, despite Harry's encouraging smile. The latter almost kept himself from yelling at him to speak. The boy was only 15 years old. What motivated Dumbledore to send the boy to him? And above all, why hadn't the damn Headmaster given any justification for appointment- imposed students?

"_So as not to give you any prejudice…"_

He would give him fucking prejudices!

"So", Harry said after a long moment, "you are in Hufflepuff, right?"

The boy nodded shyly. Harry sighed.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know?" he said. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me right here, right now, but you can talk about something else if you want... "

Steve fidgeted a bit. He finally looked at him, then away. Harry sighed, this time with much less discretion.

"What scares you about me, exactly?"

Silence answered yet again. Then, timidly, the teenager's broken little voice was heard.

"I think ... it's the scythe? "

Harry gave him a surprised look before lifting a hand to touch his tattoo.

"Ah", he said. "Yes, I guess that it can be intimidating. I don't pay much attention to it anymore. Well, it's only been two years since I've had it done, but I'm already used to it. I guess my tattoo... raised some curiosity among you? "

Steve nodded shyly.

"Yes, a tattoo on the face was perhaps not the most brilliant of my ideas", said Harry, smiling. "But I like to be original. Although my hair is the already enough, right?"

He laughed alone. To his relief, the boy seemed to relax a little.

"Anyway", Harry said. "My scythe is impressive, but the clock is significantly larger..."

"It's pretty", Steve said, blushing.

"Ah? Thank you!" Harry told him. "I made the design myself before getting it done. It's charmed to stop moving when I go in the Muggle world."

"The tattoo knows when you're in the presence of a Muggle?" Steve wondered.

"No, of course not", said Harry. "I must charm it to stop. It is not pleasant. I always feel like I have two clips blocking the needles on my face. But hey, it takes what it takes. As I said, this was not the brightest of my ideas..."

"Why you did do it then?" Steve asked.

"To be non-conformist", replied Harry. "I really like that, it's no joke. I am quite insolent and provocative. Which brings me a lot of trouble, really, a tremendous amount of trouble!"

Steve smiled slightly.

"I'm in trouble, too", he said.

"Ah?" Harry asked.

The boy looked embarrassed for a moment. He blushed and squirmed.

"Uh... yeah, I'm not... very attentive. So I often do things I shouldn't, inadvertently..."

"Like?" Harry asked. "Taking a pole head-on because you were not looking ahead of you?

"Among things", Steve replied, cheeks flaming. "But more serious things, too... "

Harry raised an eyebrow on hearing that.

"Ah", he said. "Well, me too. I've happened to cause accidents by distraction. "

Steve really seemed mortified.

"The Headmaster told you about it?" he said.

"No", Harry answered. "I have no idea why the Headmaster wants me to see you. I'll simply get to know you while you speak. I'm completely open-minded about you."

Steve seemed surprised when he heard that.

"You don't know why you have to see me?" he said. "At all?"

"None at all. I don't know who you are, what kind of nonsense you've done in the past, your temper or who your family is whatsoever. I don't even know your academic performance!"

Steve seemed really surprised.

"But I would be happy to learn more about you. And even more to help you with anything. Talk to me about whatever you want. "

Steve nodded shyly.

"Even boring things?" he asked. "Like... like... my older sister who often pranks me?"

"I'm here to listen and help you. If you want to tell me about an afternoon you passed just watching the ceiling, you can. You can talk about what you want! You can even insult your teachers, I won't tell them. Anything you say will remain between us. I even cast a spell against the door of my office and I don't take any notes, so that nobody can steal information about you. The only way to know what you'll tell me is by torturing me and believe me; you have to get up early to get information from me."

Steve smiled vaguely at that.

"Well ... I can talk about the professors, promise? You won't say anything."

"Promise!" Harry replied.

Steve hesitated, then said "I hate Professor Slughorn!"

Harry smiled slightly.

"Ah? Why? "

**oOo**

Draco looked with some apathy as Severus left his office. Well, it was going to be really difficult. Not even for a moment, had his old professor relaxed in his presence. They had talked about duellists for a long time and Draco promised to learn more about the subject for the next interview. It had been more of a long monologue from Severus than anything else. However, for the next session, Draco thought to organize a duel against him.

Severus had only implied, but he had already offered Draco a clue about his past. Obviously, he was quite frustrated not being able to join a duelling club because of his Muggle father. He had however not elaborated on the subject, even passing the issue as secondary. But Draco could recognize an injury when he saw one. And Severus' father was probably a long scar barring across his chest and over his heart. He was hoping to make the boy talk before the end of the year. He only had a year to help him...

The second appointment was a Ravenclaw and Draco watched him enter wearily. He didn't know and didn't care about him. He already wanted to be at lunch to know how to had been Harry's appointments. He knew his friend was going to have to face Remus in the second hour.

"_Right now, actually_," he thought.

He wished to be a little mouse to slip into Harry's office. Instead, he concentrated all his attention on the 12 years' old Ravenclaw in front of him. He raised an eyebrow when meeting two empty eyes. Aha... Another tortured student, promising!

**oOo**

Harry walked Steve to the door. He kept smiling, but this time, a real smile, not a facade intended to reassure him. He still did not know why Dumbledore had sent the boy to him, but he had a good time with him.

"I could help you with Defence", he said as he opened the door, seeing Remus sitting on a bench in front of his office. "You only have to sign up for remedial classes. I like this area so much, I'll be happy to give you lessons."

"Really?" Steve asked. "It would be nice. My father is furious I have bad grades and ... uh ... well, I'll think about it."

Harry nodded, noting that last remark in his head. Steve had never mentioned his parents until now and suddenly seemed very ill at ease.

"Goodbye sir", the boy said.

"Goodbye, Steve", he said, shaking his hand. "Good luck on your next class. "

Steve nodded and ran off, without even looking at Remus. Harry immediately looked at his next appointment.

"Remus Lupin I suppose", he said politely. "Please come in. "

Remus looked exhausted. Harry did not need to look at the calendar to see the full moon had been recent. He did not hesitate a second before indicating the couch. Remus seemed questioning, but he sat down.

"Lie down", said Harry. "I do not think you need a blanket, with my warming spell ... But do you want a pillow?"

"A Pillow?" Remus asked.

"To Sleep", Harry replied. "I will not force you to talk while you obviously need to rest. You have an hour's rest before your next class. You can sleep, if you like."

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised. "But... won't it be a problem for you?"

"No", Harry replied. "What happens in this room is only between you and me. I'm accountable to no one except you. So if you want to sleep... "

Remus yawned in response. He seemed to hesitate one second and then laid down on the couch.

"Thank you", he said, closing his eyes.

"It's nothing", replied Harry going to sit at his desk. "I'll wake you up in an hour. Good nap! "

The Gryffindor did not even answer, already asleep.

**oOo**

So much for him, Draco was really surprised by the Ravenclaw. The boy did not hesitate a second to speak. He had just poured out everything brutally and hadn't even cried. Draco was secretly impressed. He probably would have sobbed on the end, at that age. But not this boy, he had been brave throughout the session. At the end, he just seemed a little tired.

"Well", Draco said, "I do not know what to say..."

"There's nothing to say", replied the young teenager. "I just needed to get it out. "

Draco nodded in response while carefully choosing his next words.

"I'll think on it", he said. "We'll talk more next week, okay? "

The boy nodded, got up and left without even hesitating while Draco remained frozen. Really, it stunned him… until a knock released him from his stupor.

"Come in! "

The door opened. Draco refrained from swearing as he saw the dark eyes of the boy he'd wished not to see. He didn't need to take a look at the schedule to see who it was.

"_Regulus Black, I am blessed! Did that kid with a nasty expression had to be Regulus Black? If I can gain his trust before the end of the year, I'm a counselling genius! _"

The young man did not even wait to be designated a seat. He sat regally, proudly lifting his nose. Draco smiled widely; he could almost see himself at the same age.

"Ah", he said mockingly. "Pureblood, is not it?"

Did he have to provoke him? Yes! He wanted to test the kid's pride.

"Exactly", Regulus replied, fixing him with contempt. "Not you, I suppose. To have such hair colour..."

"You're mistaken", said Draco. "I am a pureblood, more than you might imagine. My hair colour comes from a potion accident-"

"That's nothing to be proud of", responded Regulus mockingly.

"I am, though" countered Draco. "It was not my potion in the first place" -it was true, Harry had done the hair colouring potion, after all- "and I am very happy with my colours. At least I am widely recognizable. "

Regulus had a simple pout in response. Clearly, this demarcation had no honour in his eyes.

"If that's the only thing you can find to make yourself interesting", he said.

"Well, I don't really try to make myself interesting" replied Draco. "So Regulus, right? Of the noble Black family, although I do not see what's noble about it in the first place…"

The boy squinted at the insult and Draco suppressed a smile. This was too easy.

"I do not remember having seen the name of Manfred in pure genealogies", attacked Regulus.

"Quite so, it is not there", calmly replied Draco. "I am from a foreign country. "

Regulus looked at him with contempt again, however Draco wasn't taken aback. So this kid wanted to play good family boy? Very well, let's see who the strongest family was: the Malfoys or the Blacks?

"Surprise interrogation", Draco said mockingly. "Tell me about the five most influential families in England!"

Regulus flashed a superior air.

"Easy!" He said.

Draco smiled slyly. He had no idea how easy it was going to be to humiliate him!

**oOo**

Harry hesitated a long time before waking Remus. He almost wanted to let him sleep all day. Despite the heat, he had ended up giving him a blanket. The young man had welcomed it by tightening against it with force, burying his face in it. Harry had found it cute and wanted to lay his head close to his friend's to close his eyes and relax. Unfortunately, Remus might take it badly if he woke up and found him so close. So Harry had just sat at his desk and had watched over him all hour.

He finally decided to wake him when the next student knocked on the door. Remus wriggled vaguely at the sound. Harry sighed and approached him, calling him gently.

"Mr Lupin? Mist- Raaaah, REMUS! "

The boy startled and sat up quickly. He vaguely looked around with a lost air before finally settling on him.

"Huh?" he said, totally bewildered.

"The hour is largely complete", Harry said bleakly. "You should go. I am sorry to not be able to let you sleep more."

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing", he said, rising abruptly. "I-I'll go. See you. Thank you!"

He left almost running while the next student looked at him in astonishment. Harry gave her a smile, while transfiguring the cushion and cover back.

"Good morning", he said. "Sorry for the delay. Please come on in! "

The girl carefully obeyed.

**oOo**

At lunch, Harry was not surprised to see the students he and Draco had received be the centre of attention. Amazingly, Severus was more talkative than Regulus who was staring sulkily at his plate. Draco looked quite satisfied, sitting in his chair. Harry walked over to him, ignoring the curious stares directed his way. He settled comfortably next to his friend and filled his plate, much more relaxed than in the morning.

"So?" he asked his neighbour.

"Interesting," Said the other smiling, noting that all students - especially those who had been in consultation – were eavesdropping. "And you?"

"I'll survive", he replied, " and with that, I'm starving!"

"Great News!" Draco said, rolling his eyes before stating, "I miss running... "

Harry turned to look at him in surprise. It's true that they had not really done any sport since their arrival at Hogwarts.

"You want to go around the Quidditch pitch, later?"

"Because you think it'll be enough?" Draco asked. "The castle in the Sahara was bigger..."

"So we'll do several laps", Harry replied. "Eat! If we're going to run, there will be just enough time to shower before our afternoon appointments!"

The other nodded and resumed his meal under the surprised eyes of some students. Once they finished, they slowly rose and headed for the exit. Harry took off his scarf and cloak with reluctance. He knew he would get awfully hot if he kept them on. Draco suggesting to go run was quite surprising. He glanced at his friend and found him with a delight on his face.

"Let us run enough to put on a good show, but not enough to really sweat", he said. "I want to talk in our apartments, so I don't want to take a shower... "

Harry nodded and he quickly began to run, soon followed by Draco. They were hardly surprised to see some students out to watch them.

"They've probably never seen people running", Draco laughed, amused. "We'll have to start again tomorrow but do it seriously. I think they'll get heart attacks! "

Harry refrained from laughing. Even if they went slowly, he needed his breath.

They didn't do more than 10 laps, which took them a quarter of an hour. When they had finished, they returned to the castle by making small steps, squabbling and feinting to be indifferent to the presence of some students near the front door.

"You're rusty! Not even a week without running and you decreased your rhythm", poked Draco.

"I'll have you know I was just trying to wait for you! Next time, I'll give you plenty of time to admire my beautiful back!"

"And modest with that!" Draco replied. "I take you down when I want, Promise! "

Harry stopped, a delighted smile appearing on his face as some students stared this time without the pretence. He recognized Remus and Sirius, but also Severus in the fray. There was also James, but he pretended better than others.

"Really, Manfred?" he said, provocative, almost getting a laugh out of an attentive Steve. "When you're ready! Nature of the challenge?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. He had not expected that. He had just thought to make fun of Harry, as usual, and now it was turning into competition. Pleasure immediately filled his veins.

"Let's see", he hissed. "It can't be anything too intellectual, you might get an aneurysm. Let's say... something sporty, that way you get a tiny chance of beating me. Why not - Yes, tomorrow morning! I dare you to do all the Quidditch stands running with 2 stones on each leg!"

Some students' eyes widened.

"Two stones?" Harry laughed, clearly amused. "You sissy! I offer you 4!"

Draco hesitated. He knew Harry was more muscular than him and he did not want to lose. However, he was taller and therefore had greater strides. So he smiled and reached out.

"Deal", he said. "I'll crush you, you little rag!"

"You'll beg me to erase the memory of those present", said Harry, looking up proudly.

He walked over to Steve who had gathered his scarf and gave him a wink.

"I told you, right?" he said. "Provocative and cheeky... just hope it doesn't bring me trouble this time!"

The boy laughed in response.

**oOo**

Unsurprisingly, Harry was ready for his first appointment in the afternoon. He hadn't taken a shower; a simple spell had solved the problem. Sirius knocked right on time and entered the room with joy. Harry thought about what Draco had told him about his meeting with Regulus. They had spent the time testing their knowledge about pureblood habits and customs. Really, what great introduction! Draco took pleasure in showing his superiority of education. In the end, Regulus had left enraged and Draco was jubilant. Really, what maturity!

Harry looked as Sirius settled in front of him and smiled.

"Hello, Mr Black", he said. "You are probably my most energetic visitor today!

"Sorry for you", Sirius said, a smile on his face. "In fact, I don't see why they asked me to come see you. I'm perfectly fine!'

"And your joy of life confirms it", Harry told him. "However, I think that the Headmaster thought that given your family relationships, a listening ear would be useful... "

Sirius' face closed immediately. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please, I have not said I wanted at all costs to hear about that. If you wish to be quiet, do so! But you will not escape these meetings."

"And what do I do to stop them?"

"Oh that!" Harry replied. "I will judge the usefulness of freeing you or not. Come on, you will not complain about missing an hour per week, right? I was told that you are brilliant... A few hours less, it surely won't be a big deal. "

Sirius vaguely shrugged. Harry saw the mirror in his pocket. He smiled slightly. Had his godfather activated it so that his friends could enjoy the conversation? He was willing to bet he had!

"Now, Sirius", he said. "Let's not fight, okay? I don't want to force you into anything. We are not here to spend a long hour painfully. We can talk about anything!"

"But we need to talk", Sirius said.

"Well, it would make the hour more interesting. Now if you want to do something else we can. A walk around the grounds, perhaps? But we have to pass this time together. "

Sirius vaguely shrugged. He looked out the window and winced when he saw it was raining.

"You're really going to run in the stands with 4 stones on each leg, tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes", Harry replied, smiling. "Drake challenged me, it's out of question not to meet it head-on! And I will slaughter him!"

He had a slightly evil look saying it, pulling a laugh out of Sirius.

"You seem cool", he said. "Remus told me that you made him sleep..."

"He clearly needed it", Harry told him. "I am not a sadist. And I'm here to help students, though I often do not know how..."

"You don't know how?" Sirius asked.

"On the whole, Professor Dumbledore doesn't tell us why we get this or that student. We need to discover it ourselves."

"But for me, he told you, right?"

Harry smiled. He knew that the best bet, with Sirius, was honesty. So he kept the lying to a minimum.

"He told me that you had left your family for differences of opinion and asked me to make sure you were okay with it, that you were not somehow angry at them for not having tried to understand you or sad to no longer be with them. Maybe even attempt to understand and fix your relationship with your brother. According to him, it is 'conflicting'. And he especially hopes that helping you will help Regulus who's going down a dark path, although I do not know in what way. He believes that his big brother could help him. If we manage to reconcile you two, though. But there is also another important point on which I will be uncompromising with you, especially during my nightly rounds... "

Sirius had been destabilized by hearing him admit all this and took some time to react to his last words.

"Ah? What?"

Harry smiled slightly.

"Your jokes", he said. "Your relentlessness on the Slytherins. I know some of them are just shits that had it coming. But some of those students do not deserve one bit such cruelty. My personal challenge is to make you to cease this childishness. I know that you are young and want to have fun ... But there are thousands other opportunities of fun here. Go do some Quidditch! "

Sirius chuckled.

"It's not nearly as funny", he said. "Am I to understand that you are pro Slytherin? "

Harry grimaced at hearing that.

"No", he replied. "I am for humanity, let's say. And your cruelty on some of your comrades does not suit well with me."

"You've said yourself, some are just shits that deserved it!"

"But some aren't."

"Like who, for example?" Sirius nearly growled.

"Severus Snape", Harry replied immediately.

At this answer, Sirius' face became so hateful that Harry understood that on this ground, definitely, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Already in his time, he had been destabilized by the hatred between these two... Why exactly did they hate each other so much?

"In that case, you're dreaming!" Sirius told him by jumping up. "Would rather die than make nice with the arsehole! His type is what Azkaban was made for, not Hogwarts!"

Harry stood frozen for a moment in the face of his godfather's fury.

"Why?" he said, making his incomprehension clear. "Why the hatred toward Severus, exactly?"

"Why?" exclaimed Sirius, "Because he's a Death Eater!"

"Is he?" Harry asked. "You state this quite readily..."

"If he isn't yet, he will be!" Sirius cut. "That guy is only an arsehole who thinks himself superior because he is a pureblood! But he's not even worthy enough to lick my shoes! "

A long silence followed Sirius' remark. Internally, Harry desperately sought a retort, but definitively didn't know what to say.

"I still don't understand", he said. "Tell me about him. Why isn't he worthy? Why is he a Death Eater?"

"He uses Dark magic!" Sirius replied. "He's only interested in that! He's really good at Potion, that's true, but only the worst potions there are fascinate him! He - I'm sure he will join Voldemort once he's out of this school!"

"It's a pretty harsh statement to make", Harry told him. "Under the pretext that he is passionate about a branch of magic that's a bit Dark-"

"A bit Dark?" Sirius got mad. "Believe me, it's not just a little Dark! It's about everything that's bad! He goes almost all the time on Knockturn Alley! He always makes questionable plots with the Lestranges and everyone knows they are Death Eaters in the making! Their parents already are!"

"From what I know, the Blacks also have a lot in common with Voldemort's ideologies", implied Harry.

This time, Sirius' fury was almost palpable.

"Do not compare me to them! I have nothing to do with these people! "

Harry was silent for a moment. Then he gave a little smile that seemed to surprise Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore was right", he said. "We'll have a lot of work, you and I... I think, that said, you have every interest in ensuring that our conversations are secret and therefore turn your little mirror off."

Sirius jumped and mechanically put his hand to his pocket. Harry laughed at his almost guilty look.

"But it's your choice. You, I think, greatly need to understand certain things and I can help you with that ... Especially about your family and Severus."

"And why I would want to understand them, huh?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms with a stubborn air.

"Why?" Harry asked. "The former, because it makes you suffer. You can yell all you want that you're better without them, that you don't miss them, and that they have nothing to do with you, the fact is they are your parents and your brother. And if the first repulse you, the second, I think, is still someone that you would like at your side, in one way or another. As for Severus, I think you need to talk about it, because you have dedicated to him a lot of hatred that poisons you. Getting rid of that wouldn't be bad ... "

Sirius made a dismissive noise.

"You don't know me and you believe you can judge what I need?" he said.

"No", Harry answered. "But I know what a misplaced hatred can generate. And I also know... how much suffering given by a family can be great."

"Yeah, right! You'll make me cry by telling me your unhappy childhood, perhaps?" Sirius asked.

"If that's what you want", Harry said, wiping his sneer away. "Let's do that. You will talk to me, Sirius, about your childhood, your family, your brother and the feelings that all this awakens in you. And in exchange, I'll tell you about me. From my childhood, my family and all the feelings it arouses in me. So if my help doesn't suit you, you will have all the weapons to humiliate me, as you seem to like to do. Deal? "

Sirius looked at him for a long time. Harry remained motionless, his eyes on him, waiting for his response. After a long time, the Gryffindor nodded.

"But it's not because I need help", he said. "I'm just curious about who you are! "

Harry smiled and nodded. A glance at the clock on the wall and he made a hand movement indicating the door.

"See you next week, in that case", he said, Sirius looking at his face to see that there were only five minutes left. "You can talk to me for half an hour and I will do the same. Okay?"

"Okay!"

The boy stood up and immediately left the room. He almost slammed the door, obviously in a hurry to leave. No doubt he would quickly regret their little deal. But if his stupid godfather could grow up a little it wouldn't hurt him, no matter the means!

To be continued...

* * *

><p>What do you think about this chapter? I really like it; it really explains Sirius' hatred toward Severus I think. Plus we see a bit more of the interaction between Harry and Draco and how their relationship, while friendly, still has that competitive streak in it. All in all, quite the psychology ;) Please review!<p> 


	14. The Order of the Phoenix

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note: **First of all, a big thanks to you all, readers, for your incredible support after my previous chapter. Wow. I did not expect so much of it! I expected some reaction from the readers, but not that much. You made my reviews quota explode, so much that I have some qualms not to answer them. Unfortunately, as you've noticed, I am running a little late (first day of delay since the publication of my regular stories) and I'm sorry.

Normally, when something is happening on the Saturday of my publication, I make it a point to post it on the Friday before… But for once, no luck, I had something planned on Friday also (it was a surprise kidnapping, I couldn't do anything!). As a result, here I am with a day late! What a cruel manner to thank my readers! But it really was against my wishes! So, my deepest apologies! I promise to answer you like I should, though I don't know when!

Now, I'm also taking advantage of this huge author's note (seriously, it's long) to announce that this year also, I will be at the Japan Expo, on Sunday exactly. I don't know where, when, or how but if some want to say hello (except to kill me), I should be at the Maskot stand for an hour that day. I'll say more when I figure out which hour! Loll

Also (yeah, it's not finished, still speaking… Though nothing keeps you guys from reading the chapter first then come back to read later), I'd like to announce that my retirement aggravates me, 'cause I'm inspired for a HPDM right now. Though, I'm not giving up. So, if someone wants to pick my idea, I'm ready to give it to whoever is motivated. Just send me a private message. I should add that it's a story… with a notably dominated Draco! Loll

Now, I'll see you guys in two weeks for chapter 14! Which means **May 22****nd**! Enjoy reading and a thousand thanks still!

**Translator's Note: **Hey, everyone, sorry for the delay. So this chapter is now corrected. Next one is coming up, the wait will be worth it. See you soon!

**Beta**: SanguisRubeus

_Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)_

**oOo**

**Chapter 13:**** The Order of the Phoenix**

After the end of that first day, Harry and Draco approached their various meetings with the students totally relaxed. The only concern left for Harry was his meeting with James, but it would not take place before the end of the week, which helped him to remain completely calm.

Curiosity and novelty were their close friend plus, their tendency to bicker constantly seemed to draw students to them. Students constantly came up with new tricks to witness one of their disputes, which quickly became legendary because of their challenge on the second day. Draco _had_ thought that accepting to run in the stands with 20 kilos was not a good idea, but when he saw himself declared loser by a widely smiling Harry, under the eyes of all students present - that is to say almost the whole school - he exploded in a long series of insults and teasing which, to unknowing eyes, might seem terribly hurtful. Harry merely replied with a jovial smile that quickly annoyed his partner even more. And so, they ended up fighting with bare hands in the middle of the Quidditch field, only stopping when Hagrid intervened, alerted by the cries of the students.

Of course, they were reprimanded by the Headmaster and had to officially apologize to all students in the Great Hall at supper. After that, students considered them more as cool or stupid young adults, the first adjective being given more by Gryffindors and the second by Slytherins.

The week passed quickly and the first outlines for remedial courses were given, so they had to prepare a schedule. It was displayed at the entrance of the Great Hall on Friday morning, obviously specifying that every student was welcome that day for a lesson.

Thus, Harry was nervous that morning, and for good reason: late in the afternoon, he would have his first session with his father. Plus, in the evening, he had to go to an unknown location with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Draco and Caradoc; the meeting with the Order of the Phoenix would finally take place. Harry had asked permission to take Dobby. Although the latter's role was not explained, he preferred him present. If the elf ever heard about any member of the Order during his espionage, it would be useful, especially if the member in question was a traitor.

But as always, when dreading something, it almost comes quicker. As vainly as Harry busied himself to not see it coming, James ended up knocking on the door of his office. The apprehension was at its height when his father opened the door. Harry watched him enter, not even able to get out his little reassuring smile. He just stared as he came to sit in front of him.

A long silence settled in the office.

"Uh", James finally said, after a moment. "Aren't you supposed to talk to me?"

Harry jumped. He still had difficulty realizing that his own father was well in front of him and that they would talk. He eventually shook himself after a moment.

"Yes, yes, sorry", he said. It's the end of the week and late afternoon, I'm a little out of touch. Would you like tea?"

James nodded. Harry had understood that the tea making and drinking made students' confessions easier, as it helped them relax.

" Any preference?" he asked while transfiguring a teapot accompanied by two cups.

"Uhm ... everything except the lemon tea!"

Harry nodded and decided that oriental tea would be welcome. Quickly, a mint and orange odour spread throughout the small room and like many before him, James relaxed. He thanked him when his cup landed in front of him gently.

"Sirius and Remus have told me a bit about your appointments", he said. "I didn't think it would be so, well, like this."

Harry smiled in response, he still had not said anything to encourage James to speak. He knew he had to. His goal was to get him to calm down on the pranking, but he did not know how; that plus the fact that he was clearly uncomfortable facing his father whom he had only heard of, until now. And here he was speaking to him. It was a lot to take in.

"Well", he said, after drinking some tea. "I don't know where to start with you. I already had an idea about Mr Lupin and Mr Black, but I admit I don't knowing where to go with you."

"But some students told us that sometimes you didn't know why Professor Dumbledore wanted you to see us."

"It's the case for some students", Harry told him. "For others, we have clues."

"Like for Remus?" Asked James.

Harry stared at him for a minute, hesitating then nodding after a moment.

"Yes, I already know why your friend should come to see me every week", he said. "You know too, right? "

James fidgeted.

"It has to do with his monthly fatigue? "

Harry laughed at the sound.

"Monthly Fatigue? I would say his little fur problem", he said. "No, don't worry. I have nothing against people like Remus. In truth, I am extremely sad for him. This condition must hurt him a lot and that's why I'm happy to have him in my sessions, although I doubt I can help much."

"Knowing that you accept him should be a big help", said James. "He tends to believe he'll be rejected if people learn."

"It's only natural, isn't it? Many would, I think. But not me, I'm one of the first to know that except on the day of the full moon, your friend Remus isn't dangerous."

"You're wrong!" James said, with a smile. "He's formidable when it comes to - well..."

"Breaking the school rules?" Harry asked. "I know, some teachers told me about your tendencies to pull jokes, wander around after curfew and so on. But I was mostly referring to his lycanthropy when I called your friend non-dangerous. Well, except on the full moon, but that's up to me not to go say hello on those nights!"

James laughed at the sound.

"You are patrolling, right?" he asked. "Then you'll go after us, right, my friends and I?"

"Ah!" Harry said mockingly. "I hope not! Part of me is anxious to see you grow up and avoid putting yourself in trouble, you know?"

"But if you don't track down any student, your watches will be boring!"

"Believe me, I have plenty of excitement in my life without you adding some!"

"Sorry, can't promise anything!"

They both laughed. This time it was Harry's turn to relax slightly.

"Seriously, James", he said. "Is there nothing in your life that you would like to talk about? The Headmaster told me nothing about you, but maybe you have an idea?"

James seemed to think a long time.

"Not really", he confessed. "Everything's fine; my parents are alive - in danger, because they're against Voldemort and actively fighting against him, so I'm afraid for them - but they're fine, my friends are here, safe. I think my only problem is that the girl I love despises me. But I doubt Dumbledore sent me here for that!"

Harry smiled slightly. He had a crack.

"The girl you love despises you?" He asked.

James fidgeted slightly and blushed, suddenly becoming nervous. He sighed and slumped slightly in his seat.

"I-I've been in love with a Gryffindor since-well, since my first year I think! Only she does not like me at all!"

Harry allowed himself to laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry", he said, under James heated look. "Well, I doubt that's why the Headmaster sent you, but let's talk about it. Although I am really bad when it concerns love."

"Ah", James says, disappointed. "For a second, I'd hoped for some good advice. Until now, I've unfortunately only had bad ones."

"And who gave you that bad advice?"

"Sirius", James replied with a sceptical look.

This time, Harry frankly burst out laughing.

"I see", he said when he had calmed down. "Well, I'm hopeless when it comes to love but as an adult, I might be able to help. If anything, we can get Drake in here, he was a real Casanova, back in the day. So what is her name?"

"Lily Evans", James replied. "She's in my class. I doubt you'll have her in any remedial class, she's the brightest student in the school. Well, except in Potions because Snivellus beats her, but he beats everyone!"

"I see", Harry said, wincing at Severus' nickname.

"Oh yes, sorry. Sirius told me you defend Snape."

"I don't defend him," Harry countered, "I just don't appreciate childish scuffles mixed in with freely given pettiness. But keep on about Lily. Why does she hate you? Have you tried to woo her?"

"I've tried since first year!" James exclaimed, albeit annoyed. "I mean, I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. She's really pretty! Only she, well, she doesn't like me. She says I'm... boring, pretentious, stupid and many more! But she doesn't know me! I mean - I'm not like that!"

"Then how are you like?" Harry asked, amused.

"I'm intelligent, handsome according to my friends. And I have of humour, some smarts too. And I - I love her! It's a good thing, right?"

Harry laughed lightly.

"I see", he said. "Well, this sounds so complicated to me. Did you try showing your good sides to Lily?"

"Yes, all the time! I mean - I'm really trying to woo her. To show her how funny and handsome I am, but-"

"One moment!" Harry interrupted. "Will you allow me to get Drake? Really, he has much more experience than me. I can see a solution, but I don't want to be wrong. "

James blushed at hearing him speak.

"Will this really remain between just you guys and me?" he asked. "Because it's really embarrassing."

"We won't say anything", Harry promised as he rose from his seat, "I'll be back in a minute!"

He quickly left his office. Draco had no appointment, but Harry knew he would be in his office preparing his extra lessons. Indeed he found him there, busy mumbling against psychopathic and meddlesome old Headmasters.

"Have you finished with James?" He asked casually.

"No, but we need your help", said Harry, laughing with relaxation. "James has a concern and I think you're the best for the job. Can you come join us?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, but he stately stood up from his chair, making a show that he was following him. Harry led him to his office, which he firmly closed once he was inside.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Potter", Draco told James, smiling. "What is the matter?"

"It's a matter of the heart", Harry said, dropping into a chair close to James, while Draco sat behind his desk.

"Ah!" exclaimed the old Slytherin, allowing himself a smirk, "Fortunately, you called me. If you get advise from him, you're likely to become priest. Tell me everything!"

Harry gestured to James, preferring to tell the story himself as Draco listened. He finished with a superior smile at the end.

"Please, don't tell me you didn't see his mistake."

Harry just shrugged.

"I think I saw it, but I prefer to leave it to the specialist", Harry told him. "You were the lady-killer in school."

"Yes, I was one, although my situation is completely different from James'. The girls ran after me because I was rich, handsome and mysterious - and good in bed too."

"Why are you only talking about girls?" Harry asked. "Weren't you also with boys? "

Draco winced at that.

"Thank you for spreading my private life in front of a stranger, Ash, mister 'I am 23 and still a virgin'!"

Harry blushed.

"Hey! Stop, you don't have to say that!"

"I was just informing James of your uselessness! "

Harry groaned, looking away. He was unable to look at his father now. The latter simply seemed dumbfounded.

"You're still a virgin? No way!" he said. "But- all the girls keep saying you're gorgeous! They all drool over you!"

Harry jumped and looked at him in astonishment, blushing.

"Really?" he said.

"That's why he's still a virgin", interjected Draco. "He doesn't realize it. Unless they came naked and threw themselves onto him, he would never understand anything about women! Nor about men, for that matter!"

Harry pouted.

"I understood your intentions about me during our six years of training", he remarked.

"After how many years?" pointed Draco, "Anyway! No James, we're not together. Ash, don't say such things in front of ignorant people. Afterwards, they start getting ideas!"

The concerned just shrugged.

"Whatever", cut Draco, "For you, James, the problem is simple. You tried to seduce her while thinking that your Lily was interested in the same thing that most girls are: physique, humour and charm. And I do not doubt that Lily finds you handsome and sometimes funny. But obviously, she is more of a serious girl. So you have to show her what she wants to see."

"What she wants to see?" James asked questioningly.

"Show her what you haven't revealed yet", Harry interjected. "Your gentleness, your friendship, your loyalty, your intelligence. Oh, she knows that you are smart, because you're brilliant in class, but you have to show it in your everyday actions. Show her a mature young man."

"But- how can I show her that I'm mature?" he asked.

"Well," Draco breathed in annoyance, "perhaps by behaving like an adult?"

James gave them both a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt you like it, James", Harry interjected. "But to show your mature side implies that you will have to do something very painful."

James looked worried for a moment.

"Simply be responsible", said Draco. "Stop behaving like a child. Be hardworking, do not try to impress her by flexing muscles and shining a smile as if you were advertising, be natural. Be your friendly self with her, offer her your help without expecting anything from it. Be attentive without being sticky and too close. And worst of all: stop the childish jokes on some of your comrades, breaking the rules recklessly and stupidly! Be an adult."

James slowly turned pale at each of Draco's words. In the end, he was completely hunched on his seat.

"Come on, it's not that hard, is it?" Harry asked, surprised by his apathy.

"No, not really", James said. "Well, it's just do you really think this will work? No, because I have no doubt I can be calmer but the problem is - is she going to notice me before the end of the year? She hardly agrees to talk to me, right now."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances.

"Why should it be before the end of the year?" Harry asked.

"Well, because once the year is finished, it's unlikely we'll meet again", said James. "I know she wants to study in advanced Charms, but - but I'm not. We'll take two completely different paths, so if I want to see her outside of Hogwarts, she must fall in love with me before the end of the year!"

"That is a difficult task", Harry told him, amused, "Look, I'll give you an assignment. For a month, you conduct yourself in an exemplary manner. No more insults or humiliation of your classmates, hard work in your studies and if you have nothing to do, help those with difficulties. Keep busy in a healthy way. And if in a month, Lily still hasn't paid attention to you, then we'll consider another plan of attack. Okay?"

James hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Okay", he said. "I'll try that. It doesn't matter at this point. I sometimes feel that she really hates me and that I should just give up."

"Wrong!" Draco said. "In love, as long as there's life, there's hope! Don't give up!"

James just shrugged, looking thoughtful and sceptical. Harry smiled seeing that. He knew that his parents would start going out during their seventh year, though he didn't know why and how yet. Well, he hoped their meddling didn't prevent anything. A slight doubt seized him, but he quickly banished it. Even if that were the case, he couldn't do anything about it anyway. They had already changed enough things."

A knock at the door made them all jump.

"Come in," Harry said, turning toward the door.

He was surprised to see Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Caradoc accompanied him.

"Ash, Drake, I'm sorry to bother you, but our meeting is in ten minutes and, well, your session was over five minutes ago."

"Ah, yes, sorry", Harry told him. "James, I was delighted to speak with you and I'm sure Drake was too. We won't speak of what you said to anyone. If you have a problem, don't hesitate to visit us. Anyway, we'll see each other next week, okay?"

"Okay", James said, suspiciously. "Until next week, then. Good night!"

He left the room, dragging his feet somewhat.

"You could not have come at a worse time", Draco said with a sigh. "Potter isn't going to keep this to himself. I'm willing to bet he has already guessed that we were about to join the order."

"Certainly", McGonagall replied stiffly.

Clearly, she wondered why they had to accompany them and Harry felt like hitting her, for the first time in his life. Did she really _have_ to be so suspicious? Hadn't Dumbledore presented them as the founder of the order? If that was the case, why did his former Head of Houses persist to be so wary of them?

"Well, matters not", said the director. "I have made a portkey. We can use it from here."

Harry nodded and watched him pull out a long silver chain from his pocket. He grimaced but quickly took a hold of it, luckily finding himself stuck between Caradoc and Draco. They waited so for several minutes before feeling the usual sensation of tightness. Harry closed his eyes, trying to go with the flow. Yet when old fears reared their ugly head up, as soon as he felt his feet land, he began to fall on one knee, ready to fend off an attack. He was relieved to find that they were in a large well-appointed living room. There were quite stylish and comfortable furniture. But more importantly, arranged around several tables in a circle, a dozen people were watching them. Dumbledore gave them a smile and dropped the chain that naturally landed on the mantle of an imposing fireplace.

"Sorry for the wait", he said. "But my two counselors clearly had an important meeting with James Potter."

Harry saw two people turn questioningly to Albus.

"My son was speaking to counselors?" asked a man, surprised. "Whatever for?"

"Oh that!" offhandedly replied the Headmaster. "You'd have to ask these gentlemen!"

He pulled away, revealing them to the eyes of the assembled people. Harry was aware that they were detailed from foot to head, but he was too focused on studying the people facing him to truly care.

He easily recognized Molly and Arthur Weasley. Although he was surprised to see them at the table, he felt a warm feeling spread in him. Draco, for his part, looked at Lucius and Narcissa. They were seated at the table, but regarded with suspicion. Harry quickly recognized Mad-Eye Moody, the man also gauging him, yet neither of them lingered. Clearly, Moody had recognized him as a fighter and that made him happy.

"Well, I suggest that we sit down", the director said, drawing the attention of everyone. "I might as well make introductions."

All approved and sat down. Unsurprisingly, Harry found himself between Draco and Caradoc. He felt much better.

"In order, then", began the Headmaster, "there is at this table Arthur and Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Sarah and Edgar Bones, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and, finally, Eugene and Phils Potter. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Ash Promise and Drake Manfred."

There was a brief silence around the table, while some watched them in amazement, others with a tip of curiosity. Harry stood perfectly still, even as he heard the names of Eugene and Phils Potter. He restrained himself with all his strength not to stare at them. Even if they were however his grandparents, he couldn't show any suspicious friendship toward people he didn't know. In addition, Lucius might understand that he was from the Potter family and he didn't forget their little challenge going on.

"So it's you?" Dorcas asked, looks interested. "Professor Dumbledore has often talked about you. He told us that you were the people responsible for the founding of the Order, but why come only now?"

"They were in training", said Professor Dumbledore. "Ash and Drake were in relatively poor condition, on their arrival in England. They have long followed Voldemort since their early teens and obviously had had a bad experience before arriving at Hogwarts, six years ago. Given their physical condition, I thought I should send them to a friend who took charge of perking them up a little for me, but also took it upon themselves to teach them some things."

"Like what?" Eugene Potter asked, startling Harry.

"Mediwizardry, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, a notion Arithmancy, Legilimency and Occlumency but also Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts?" cried many people.

"Know thy enemy, know thyself and thy shall not have to fear the outcome of a hundred battles", Draco said quietly. "To fight Voldemort, it is necessary to learn his weapons."

People around the table greeted his remark with surprise. Moody, however, seemed to agree. Yet he eventually asked a question a little too relevant.

"Why are you following You-Know-Who?" he asked. "Why were you the ones entrusted with such a task?"

Harry did not answer, he wasn't a good enough liar. Draco, on the other hand, did not hesitate to take over.

"Voldemort has worried us for a long time. There were events which took place at school while he was still a student that had us concerned the moment he left school."

"The events?" asked Caradoc.

"When Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, was a student at Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets was opened", said Harry. "You know what the Chamber of Secrets is, right?"

A silence answered his question. Everyone knew.

"Well, I know that Hagrid was accused of being responsible for the incident, but it was not him. I can say without hesitation that the culprit was Tom Riddle, even though at present we have no conclusive evidence. In short, our respective parents began to spy on Voldemort."

"Ash's parents were killed 22 years ago and he was entrusted to my family. My parents were killed six years ago, since then, it is we who have taken things on for them. And because we have both a certain grudge against Voldemort, for the murder of our families."

"Not to mention that I have no intention of letting the crazy bastard control this country, or more, if his megalomaniac ideas are to be believed."

"So you are aware of You-Know-Who's intentions?" asked Edgar Bones.

"Yes", Harry replied. "Voldemort intends to control the world. Completely. He is against Muggles and will not hesitate to kill them all without exception, likewise for Muggleborns. Although, the man does not realize that such a society isn't viable. The purebloods are not numerous enough to survive in a society that only they compose. After a while, they would eventually degenerate in one way or another."

"Not to mention that magic randomly appears", McGonagall added. "There is a reason some Muggles give birth to magical children and some wizards give birth to squibs. No one can know if magic will be present or not."

"Exactly", said Harry. "However, Voldemort has another goal, one we cannot reveal. Drake and I were trained specifically to prevent him from succeeding. If we were to die, Professor Dumbledore is well aware of our mission. So it would be given to someone else. Meanwhile, we are dealing with it."

The people around the table watched them carefully. For the first time, Harry was showing his serious and determined look that Draco had seen when he ran off to retrieve the Horcrux from the Room of Requirement. The air clearly saying that, whatever happened, he would succeed. And nobody better get in his way.

"Though, this mission will take us time, because it is difficult and important not to inform Voldemort. That is why we won't reveal it to you. I don't question your loyalty to the Order, but even just a little thing could alert him, like speaking of it in a Ministry corridor that you thought empty, or even being captured and tortured."

"Could we at least know if this mission will be useful?" asked Eugene, making Harry turn to him again to observe him in detail.

"If we are successful, then we're confident we'll be able to stop Voldemort", said Draco seeing as his friend was in full family observation. "However, as we have said, it will take time and in the meantime we will have to fight Voldemort to curb his activities. For he will surely not wait politely for Ash and I to be done with this mission."

"How will we know that you're making progress, if we ignore the content of the mission?"

Harry smiled and pointed at his tattoo.

"You see the numbers from one to seven, on my face? When all the numbers are green, we'll have succeeded."

Everyone present looked in detail at the tattoo. Their eyes lingered substantially over the first two green figures.

"So five more", stated Gideon. "Well, in that case, we will continue to put a stop to You-Know-Who's plans in the meantime."

Harry looked at the two brothers. They looked a lot like Molly, but more athletic and masculine. They both had in their eyes a determination that made him happy. He knew that Gideon and Fabian Prewett had died in the first war. He hoped that this time it would not be the case.

'You can't save everyone, Harry', he scolded himself. 'Suck it up now before making yourself sick with guilt like you do so well!'

For a long time he remained thoughtful, ignoring the conversations around him. He suddenly felt something pulling on his pants under the table and looked down. Dobby was looking at him with his large protruding eyes. Harry frowned. He had specified for the elf to be present but remain invisible, so if he was taking the risk to slide under the table, it meant trouble.

"Excuse me?" he said. "Where can I find the bathroom?"

A small silence greeted his question before Gideon rose.

"I'll show you", he said.

So he was in the Prewetts' house. Following Gideon, he left the room to find a long corridor. It was quite dark, probably because of the night outside, but Harry didn't really pay attention. He only thought of Dobby and the message he might have to give him.

"It's here", said Gideon. Do you want me to wait or..."

"I'll find my way back", smiled Harry. "Thank you."

Without delay, he went into a small bathroom and closed the door. Almost immediately, Dobby appeared before him. Harry cast a few spells on the door and then looked at his elf.

"So?" he said. "What is it?"

"Dobby doesn't attend entire meeting, Ash Promise sir. Dobby be called by other elf, sir, because You-Know-Who give important information."

Harry frowned. Finally! Something to work with!

"What is it?" he asked, kneeling in front of the elf.

"A List, sir. Dobby receive list with names and dates. You-Know-Who plan to attack these people. "

The elf pulled a parchment from a purple cap, holding out his small list. Harry seized and unrolled it, revealing a dozen names. Some did have dates listed next to them, others didn't.

"Is this the original list?" he asked.

"No sir. Other elf copied it."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you", he said, "You can go. I'll know what to do. Thank the elf from me. Well done to you both!"

Dobby nodded and disappeared. Harry looked at the list, reading the names with interest. Some were known to him, others not. He winced when he saw Lucius and Narcissa's names inscribed. Of course. They could not remain neutral forever. Perhaps Belatrix might have something to do with it. A grin appeared on his face. Serious things were finally beginning and Draco wouldn't like them!

To be continued...

See you in two weeks, pups!

* * *

><p>And guess what? Next time, we'll finally see their animagus forms! Still no idea what they are? I expected better! loll<p> 


	15. First Confrontation

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone!

It's with pleasure that I post this 14th chapter marking the opening of Voldemort hostilities! I should say that I really like it, though less than the 17th!

For those interested, this story was primarily written with "**Baba O'Riley**", **from The Who**.

**Translator's Note: **Hi, So this is chapter 14!

It's really a long one (which should make up for the wait), and has been really hard to translate, so I hope you'll forgive us, but with **Sanguis**, we're going to post only once a month from this one on. The chapters are longer, the time spent on them longer as well, and our schedules are becoming tight. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!

So we'll see you **on December 12th **(perhaps you can expect on a little Christmas present too ;))!

**Beta**: SanguisRubeus

_Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)_

**oOo**

**Chapter 14:**** First Confrontation**

Harry's main thought, after reading the list, was whether or not he should show it to the Order of the Phoenix. After an internal debate, he finally decided it was better to inform them. After all, the Order was founded for this purpose. He still took care to copy the list on toilet paper, using magic to put the words on the delicate support. When he was satisfied, he put his copy in his pocket, destroyed the one Dobby gave him and flushed the toilet before leaving to join the rest of the group. It wouldn't do to leave evidence on his spy's identity.

When he entered, some people around the table immediately stared at him. Still, he ignored them and went to sit in his chair. There he took a deep breath and said in a clear voice:

"My spy has just given me information..."

Immediately, all conversations stopped. Harry fidgeted on the spot before taking the toilet paper out of his pocket and putting it on the table.

"He managed to get his hands on this list", he said. "Clearly, Voldemort plans to kill the people on it... "

The Headmaster reached out and Harry slid it toward him. The old man's eyes widened as he read it.

" So?" Sarah Bones became impatient. "Albus, who-"

"Many people", he cut her off. "Mainly Muggleborns, though there are also some Purebloods."

In doing so, he looked directly at the Malfoys. Narcissa closed her eyes, sighing as Lucius' face darkened.

"It was to be expected", he said. "Bellatrix keeps harassing us to join them... After hearing so many times 'we'll think about it', she must've taken the hint."

"Or someone followed you and noticed your many visits to Hogwarts", Draco said. "In any case, you are officially in the opposite side now."

"That may surprise many", muttered Moody. "I'm still not over it personally."

"Alastor", Dumbledore said in a threatening tone. "It's enough."

He raised his wand and a huge blackboard appeared in the middle of the table. Being transparent, everyone could read what was written there, namely, the list.

"By Merlin", Molly whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. "This isn't possible... All these people!"

Harry stayed silent while observing the people around the table. Some seemed shocked, upset. Others continued to read carefully.

"Not everyone has a date", Caradoc muttered.

"No doubt he leaves these people for his appreciation", said Eugene, grimacing.

"No", said Harry. "He has not scheduled them because he knows he will have to choose the best opportunity."

They all looked at him in surprise, even Draco.

"Lucius has no date either", Harry explained. "Now, I understand that you live in a relatively well protected manor. Could you hole up there without fearing threat?"

"Without Hesitation, yes", replied Lucius. "I am not saying it is impossible to enter, but it would take some time... and a serious amount of knowledge about the Manor. "

Harry nodded.

"That's what I thought", he said. "He doesn't know enough about the people with no date. He keeps them on hold, waiting to obtain more information. Well... I think."

"You seem to know him well", remarked Moody.

"I would hope so", Harry replied. "Otherwise, we would be in deep trouble."

He clenched his fist as he spoke, continuing to look at the list. No, he couldn't save everyone. But he would prevent those people from dying.

"What do we do, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We could warn them", Caradoc said. "Shelter them."

"And so, gather all the targets together in one place", remarked Moody.

"What do you suggest then, Mr Auror?"

Alastor did not answer, analysing each name.

"Why not intervene. Battle every time. After coping with so many defeats Voldemort will be angry and will commit more mistakes."

"Nothing is certain about the outcome", said Phils Potter. "We know the dates and people, but nothing's to say that we can defend them. I agree with Caradoc, we should warn them."

They all turned to Dumbledore. But Draco gave the solution.

"Let's warn them, then", he said. "But I think we should do it the day before the attack and slip the targets away. Alastor's not wrong. Ambushing Voldemort and his men with a small attack well put together and leading them to defeat should drive him crazy... "

Narcissa's eyes widened, watching him with anguish. She almost spoke against it, but a piercing look from Harry silenced her. She just lowered her head while throwing small anxious glances at Draco. Whatever she may say, Narcissa was the one who saw him the most like a son. Harry envied him a moment, before watching his grandparents. He was so happy to see them! Surprisingly, it was his grandmother that he resembled physically. Eugene Potter was blonde, which was quite confusing. Harry had always imagined that his grandfather had black hair, probably because his father had them so. But no, it was Phils who had long ebony hair gathered in a ponytail loose at her neck. Yet her hair was astonishingly smooth, as was Eugene's. So the tousled hair came from his great-grandparents? He smiled slightly before remembering the severity of the situation.

"But" he said, drawing attention again, "I think that after one or two surprise attacks, Voldemort will understand that we have the information on this list. Thus, from the moment we have our first battle, the others should also be informed. If they decide to stay, I think a person should keep watch after them. "

He looked at the Headmaster, who nodded.

"I agree with Ash", he said. " And with Drake and Alastor too. When is the first attack?"

"In five days", Harry replied, looking at the earliest date. "Stephen McCormack is the target. But it is also possible he could attack unscheduled targets in the meantime."

"So we will get spies near their houses."

"And at work?" Lucius asked. "These people are not constantly at home. They can be killed while going to work. I think we should at least warn the ones without dates. That way, they can plan their escapes, at least. An emergency portkey, perhaps? "

The idea was greeted with enthusiasm. Albus himself nodded, clearly delighted to have Lucius participate. Of course! To receive help from a man originally against them was very destabilizing, but also very nice: here was a man that Voldemort would not corrupt.

"Very well, notify the undated", Albus said. "For the others, we will inform them once the first battle has ended. If all the people written on the list disappear suddenly, Voldemort will understand that there is something odd. Though, we will notify Mr McCormack on the battle's eve. We will post spies close to their homes for now. Who volunteers for the attack?"

Harry and Draco immediately raised hands. Albus had a simple smile in response. They had to signal their presence and enmity to Voldemort.

"Very well", said the Headmaster. "Anyone else?"

"I" Said Alastor.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett also raised their hands. Eugene Potter volunteered after a slight hesitation. And to everyone's surprise, Narcissa raised her hand, looking fiercely at Draco. The latter rolled his eyes. Lucius sighed looking at his wife and raised his hand in turn. Then came Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Rubeus, but I think it would be a bad idea," said Dumbledore.

The half-giant looked down. After all, with a broken wand, what could he do in a magical battle? Harry had a pained grimace when he saw the sad look on his friend's face.

"If you wish, Hagrid, we could make you a ring", said Harry, soon attracting the attention of the half-giant. "Drake and I wear magical rings. We don't have wands. Of course, it wouldn't be ready for the battle, but it could be useful in the coming days. You will need to hide it from the ministry of course, but –"

"Hold on!" Alastor intervened. "I'm an Auror, Promise! You cannot push someone into breaking the law in front of me like that!"

"I'm not pushing him to break any laws", Harry replied. "Just finding a way for him to defend himself if attacked. You don't want Hagrid to get killed, right? "

Moody opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. He finally grumbled.

"You only use it while fighting, then!"

"Of course!" Hagrid said, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Ash. Really, thank you with all my heart!"

"Don't thank me yet", said Harry. "It will take time to make the ring. It took us a year, for Drake and I. But we will help you. I might even give you lessons if you would- Hey! "

Hagrid had finally grabbed him over the table to hug strongly.

"Thank you, Ash! You're really a good boy! I immediately saw it when you arrived at Hogwarts. Someone able to cry just by looking at the castle in the snow can only be nice! "

Draco let out a chuckle. Hagrid didn't really get it. If Harry had been crying, it was from joy at seeing the face of his half-giant friend, not from the show of Hogwarts in the snow!

"In short", the Headmaster intervened, yet smiling with amusement. "The team for the battle is composed of Ash, Drake, Alastor, Eugene, Lucius, Narcissa, Fabian and Gideon. No one else? "

The others fidgeted, uncomfortable. Harry immediately intervened.

"I think that's enough", he said. "Of course, we will meet again to discuss strategy. We don't know what Voldemort's plans are so I propose we think about it each on our own and that we reach an agreement in two days. Here, would it be alright?"

"Yes, my house is completely devoted to the Order", said Gideon watching Harry with much more friendliness then when he had arrived. "Whatever hour."

"If this house is to be the Order's headquarters, it should be given the best protections possible", said Draco. "Will you be here tomorrow? I'll come take care of it, if you'd let me. I have a certain skill in this kind of thing!"

Gideon nodded gratefully and they agreed to meet the next day early in the afternoon.

"Well, we will return on Sunday at 4 o'clock for strategy", said Dumbledore. "Now let us talk about informing all the families that are at risk ... "

And he naturally turned to those who had not volunteered for the attack.

oOo

Once they were back at Hogwarts, neither Harry nor Draco uttered a word. They had gone into the Great Hall, ignored the speculative eyes of students, while those were beginning to get used to their presence. Yet Harry noticed that some students were watching them with far more attention than others: as expected, James had spoken of Dumbledore's visit with his friends; they must be speculating about their possible membership in the Order of the Phoenix, which they had probably heard of from Eugene.

They took their dinner with their minds elsewhere, focused on battle plans. Harry ignored Hagrid's admiring gaze upon them. Yet another friend he had made by just trying to help. Well, at least it didn't really change from his time. He only had to add everyone staring at him silly and… ah, but they already did, actually! He nearly threw his plate on the ground as he realised that nothing had changed. Really, what a stupid idea he'd had to tattoo his face!

Finally, after a long moment of apathy, they left for their quarters, not without bitching against "the bloody stupid round they had to do in the evening."

When they were inside, without a word, they decided to go wash before speaking. It was only a half-hour later they finally found themselves in Draco's living room, by the fireplace. They talked first of the protections that should be put on Gideon's house. When finally they were satisfied with that, they came to the main point: the first battle and therefore, confrontation with Voldemort.

"It is imperative they retreat that day", said Draco. "Voldemort must understand immediately that he has serious enemies in front of him."

"I know", said Harry thoughtfully. "I'm already thinking about what to do, but we don't know who will be with him. The Dementors? Giants? Or simple Death Eaters, or are they? A magical battle remains dangerous. And what of the skill level from the people accompanying us, exactly?"

"Except for Moody who must be well trained, being an Auror, I don't know..."

"I know that Fabian and Gideon Prewett were strong. It was evoked, around the Weasleys, although I don't remember when and who told me. I just know they were fierce fighters. As for the others, they are illustrious strangers! I don't know at all how is Eugene. Hell, I didn't even know he was in order with my grandmother!"

Draco sighed.

"I don't know my father's level right now", he said. "Nor my mother. Sweet Merlin, did she have to volunteer? "

Harry chuckled.

"I think Narcissa sees you much more like a son she thinks; she cares about you. Anyway, we'll have to test them on Sunday", he said. "We can't go to battle without knowing their proficiency with a wand."

"And there are only five days", Draco growled. "That does not leave us much time to plan it all..."

"Thankfully, tomorrow's Saturday", Harry said. "I understand that there's some Quidditch try-outs that we have to watch over, so I'll take care of that while you work over Gideon's house protections.

"And for the battle?" Draco asked. "Any idea ?"

Harry shrugged. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before calling Dobby.

"Dobby, could you convey this message to the elves? I want them to watch out about any plan Voldemort mentions. There is a battle happening in five days. If he says anything about that, they must inform you, okay?"

"Yes, Master Promise, sir," said the elf, disappearing immediately.

There was again a long silence.

"Well", Draco said. "We still have that bloody round to do. Damn, luckily we don't have remedial classes to give yet."

"It'll start next week", reminded Harry. "What are we going to do about Wednesday night? We were supposed to teach Herbology and Charms."

"Well, they'll be pushed back to Saturday morning", answered Draco. "No choice."

Harry nodded and sighed.

"I didn't think we would be ousted so quickly", he said. "I thought it was going to be quiet a little longer. "

Draco smirked.

"We decided to intervene, right?" he said. "Then lets do it seriously. "

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I know", he said. "I don't look forward to Wednesday... And yet, Merlin knows it'll be there soon."

oOo

And time went quickly; too much in Harry's eyes who hadn't time to relax at all. With Dobby receiving no information about the battle, they'd had to come up with a whole plan for the battle, both offensive and defensive. Of course, defence was always a priority when it came to a fight, but this time much more emphasis was put on it. It would be a surprise attack on both sides. It could as much end up being against Voldemort alone as a group of Death Eaters, or worse!

The beginning of the week marked the consultations' return, but also the start for the extra lessons. Every day they would review a different topic with students from all houses and all ages, which was not easy. They gave lessons for three hours after supper and they therefore had to juggle with 7 years' worth of material during that time. Fortunately, they had easily gathered students in small year groups. That way, they could afford to work around their classroom from group to group.

The consultations were not difficult, on the contrary. Students knew them now; they knew they weren't forced into anything and therefore had relaxed significantly. At least for Harry's students, although Remus was very tense during their meeting as they talked about his lycanthropy. The young man was initially horrified that Harry knew, until the latter explained that he'd had an uncle affected with it.

"He taught me not to fear or hate or even despise people with your disease. Affected by any unwilling diseases, even", he said. "I'll never look upon you differently from other students. You are just Remus Lupin to me. However, if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

And that's what the student had done, for a good hour. His classmates were relatively relaxed, even Sirius. As anticipated, he'd talked a little of his childhood and Harry gave him the same amount of information, although slightly modified so as not to indicate that he was from the future. Regardless, it was quite funny, especially seeing Sirius' stunned expression when Harry spoke of the closet.

On Draco's side of things, consultations were sometimes relaxed, but some kids resisted again and again… Severus, for one. On the other hand, they just talked about duelling tournaments. The boy had been happy to engage in a duel against him for a good fifteen minutes. Even if he lost miserably! He had seemed to enjoy it so much Draco offered him to have one at every session or even during the weekend if he had time. Severus agreed, trying the hardest to hide his joy.

As for Regulus... Draco wanted to strangle him. Still as suspicious and angry at being humiliated the week before, he was content to sit and stand there, silent as stone. Every communication attempt Draco tried had failed miserably. At the end, he had even offered the boy to see Ash instead. But far from relieving Regulus, it had made him even angrier and he left, slamming the door after calling him incompetent.

Finally, Wednesday was there. It had been planned for Eugene to 'monitor' the target all day. He was one of the few not working and, therefore, the more willing to stay in hiding in McCormack's empty house. The latter working in a Muggle place, he'd had to take a leave of absence because of home-related maintenance. Polyjuice Potion - Draco had some in stock - had then been distributed to those acting as the family. Narcissa was faking to be the perfect housewife while Eugene faked being McCormack himself.

At exactly 6 thirty, as soon as they'd swallowed their supper under their colleagues stunned stares, Ash and Drake rushed to the Forbidden Forest where they Apparated away. They appeared in a remote alley far from the house. For a practical matter, Draco took his animagus form and flew to the house. Dusk and his small form allowed him to slip through an open window without notice. For Harry, a long wait began. He was the outside post. Taking advantage of his solitude, he took his animagus form and melted into the darkness of the street without difficulty. His small piercing eyes allowed him to capture the slightest movement.

The wait was long. Draco, Narcissa and Eugene were the only ones inside the house, two of them playing the role of the little loving couple as Draco simply sat frozen on the fireplace. He looked like a small stuffed animal. In the street, hanging from a balcony, Harry stared at every shadow that might approach the house. Gideon and Fabian were hidden in other places as Lucius was hidden in the back garden with Moody… a rather dangerous duo in Harry's point of view.

It was not until midnight that there finally was movement. Harry quickly caught sight of the six black shadows that were sneaking in the street, straight to McCormack's house. Clearly, Voldemort had preferred the small committee. The remaining question was whether or not the Dark Lord would be a part of the excursion too. Harry could stare at the group all he wanted; his scar gave him no more pain since the extraction of the Horcrux.

Sighing, he jumped from the balcony onto the street, turning human again and gave the signal: he simply downed a trash bin and conjured a fake cat to dart into the street and disappear between fences. The illusion would then rush into the garden and straight into Lucius' hiding spot before disappearing. To the Death Eaters, it would only be a cat that had gone through the bins and been disturbed. For the reception committee, it was the signal that Death Eaters were coming from the front.

'Well, it's time to see if Fixe's lessons were useful', Harry thought.

And without further ado, he left his hiding place. He walked clear in the open, without any concealment. The Death Eaters took a few seconds to spot him. But when they saw him, they froze. Harry was wearing Wizarding clothes only. So he was clearly designated as wizard. Still, they didn't attack. No doubt they thought he was going to freeze and then run away. But instead, Harry flashed a smile, stopping ten meters away from them.

"What do have we here?" he said in a threatening voice. "Are you lost, hooded gentlemen?"

The Death Eaters were silent for a moment before one of them decided to speak.

"It would rather be you who got lost", he said. "Don't you know who we are?"

"Who you are?" Harry asked slyly. "Dead bodies, probably..."

The Death Eaters didn't wait more and wands were immediately pointed in his direction. As he heard detonations in the garden, Harry realized that there were other people in the back and that Moody and Lucius were fighting, probably Narcissa too. She must've joined her husband. Eugene should be helping them. So it would only be Gideon and Fabian with him against six Death Eaters. Such odds! As he thought this, his two partners appeared at his side, surprising the Death Eaters.

"Let the party begin," said Gideon, mocking.

And immediately, spells rang out. Harry was surprised at being attacked by only one Death Eater while the five others threw themselves on the Prewett brothers, but he quickly realized that he was simply being underestimated. After the Death Eater who had faced him flew past the others, the remaining assailants re-evaluated the situation and two of them ran at him. Harry was surprised that he avoided spells more than defended himself. He had no trouble dodging; throwing his own spells that flew quickly and almost always touched their target. Although he could've disarmed them quickly, he preferred to play with them for a moment. Just to assess the recruits' level. He quickly classified them as weak. Seeing as Gideon and Fabian had almost finished their own opponents, he ended his own with a _Stupefix_. At least, it was his intention, until one of them rolled down to escape his fate and quickly disappareted.

"Shit", he simply growled. "Next time, perhaps", he said, rushing toward the back of the house.

Fabian and Gideon were at his heels. They had tied theirs before levitating them behind. It was a very smart move: never leave behind a Death Eater, even though it has been neutralized!

When he arrived in the garden, out through the back door, Harry understood that here, things were much different. Clearly, he had had the easy side. He assessed the situation very quickly. Moody was out, a huge bloody wound shining on his face, eating a part of it. Obviously, he had lost an eye. No surprise for Harry, but it was pretty impressive anyway. Narcissa was unconscious, held securely in Lucius' arms, who was right in front of Voldemort. A little further away, Draco and Eugene fiercely fought against a dozen Death Eaters.

Cursing, Harry threw himself in front of Lucius, almost surprising the Dark wizard. The latter was different, Harry immediately noticed. He was less reptilian, though still inhumane. His eyes shone with that horrible red glow that made chills run down his back. Yet he faced forward with determination. Out of the question to yield. Voldemort had to bend, but before that…

"How is Narcissa?" he asked Lucius behind him, his eyes focused on the opponent in front of him.

"She's alright", answered Lucius. "She was just stupefied."

Harry felt relieved. Draco would have collapsed if his mother had been killed so quickly. His relief didn't go unnoticed by Voldemort though.

"She will not live longer", he says. "I will make sure of it."

"And I can assure you that you won't ever touch her even with the simplest _Rictusempra_!"

Voldemort frowned at Harry's lack of respect.

"I do not think I know you", he said coldly.

"Ash Promise", Harry replied. "And believe me, you'll quickly learn who I am."

Voldemort seemed briefly mocking. Obviously, he held him in contempt. Big mistake. Harry was determined to show him his worth. A little further back, Gideon and Fabian had joined Draco and Eugene. There already were only five Death Eaters left. Harry knew that Draco would be furious to have to fight against vulgar Death Eaters while he was facing Voldemort, but he was too busy angering the ruby-eyed wizard to worry too much over it!

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked. "Nothing but a small pawn on Dumbledore's chess board, no doubt. "

Harry smiled at that. Inevitably, he already knew that Ash Promise and Drake Manfred worked at Hogwarts. But he didn't even attempt to enrol them. Well, he must've considered them insignificant. The record should be set straight immediately, then.

"Dumbledore's pawns?" he said. "No Tom Riddle. Dumbledore's _our_ pawn."

The Dark Lord froze the moment his real name was uttered. But when Harry said that last sentence, his surprise left no doubt. Harry took the opportunity to attack; he was not there just to chat.

The first spell he sent was basic and pretty simple. It was just a small Jelly-Legs Jinx. Nothing too bad really, just for fun. It was amusing, really, to destabilize Voldemort with such a ridiculous spell. But the dark Lord easily dodged and attacked with a Dark spell that Harry knew all too well. Damned torture spell! Did he really have to cast it at him every time? A skillful _Protego_ followed by silent _Sectumsempra_ left his ring. If the first did not surprise his opponent, the second made him frown questioningly. Inevitably. Severus was supposed to have created it only in Sixth Year. He really should make sure that the young man hadn't tested it on anyone!

Unfortunately, even if he didn't know the spell, Voldemort avoided it, making it crash into a tree. The consequences on the plant left the Dark Lord thoughtful a moment. He looked at Harry with much less disdain in the eye. He was clearly evaluating him. Yet Harry wasn't there to be observed and he attacked his opponent with some fireballs. He ran around his enemy at the same time, giving the Dark Lord something to be careful about. Voldemort countered with a wind strong enough to return the projectiles back at him. Since Harry moved fast, no fireball hit him, but McCormack's house blazed suddenly. Harry swore to himself. Damn it!

Fortunately, Draco had left the remaining Death Eaters up to the rest of the team. He had already revived Narcissa and looked over Moody when the house caught fire. Immediately, he threw more extinguishing spells, quickly stopping the flames.

For his part, Harry dived to avoid several cutting spells aimed at him. He couldn't avoid a gash in his arm and as he felt the burn, he recognized the mark of a poison. Great! Draco would be delighted! In revenge, Harry conjured a cloud of darts that rushed to Voldemort. The latter dodging the attack, he again conjured several silent spells, including two Sectumsempra. One of them finally hit the Dark wizard, who from the expression on his face, didn't appreciate it at all, from the grimace twisting his mouth as the blood flowed down his chest. Harry smiled.

'Serves you right!' he thought, raising his hand to attack.

Meanwhile, despite the pain, the dark mage replied with a spell that Harry did not like at all and quickly avoided. He had no desire to end up beheaded, thank you very much! As he thought himself saved, he received a dozen small knives into the right flank. Harry vaguely heard shouts behind him and worried. Had one of the knives gone past him and hit someone behind him? Even as he wondered, Voldemort raised his wand to the sky and the dark mark appeared.

"I will not forget this, Promise", he said, pointing to the long laceration by sectusempra. " We will see each other soon, you can count on it!"

"I'll look forward to it."

The Dark Lord then disappeared. To Harry's surprise, he noticed that some Death Eaters were still unbound and disappeared after catching some unconscious comrades. He did nothing to stop them. He was incapable of it. The bloody poison he received was spreading throughout his body and burning his arteries.

"Oh fuck it", he whined, dropping to his knees.

Almost immediately, Draco was at his side, with Narcissa. She was staring at him like he was crazy. Harry looked around. They were all there. Moody was still unconscious and Lucius was casting several quick spells on him.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked in a low voice, looking at the people around him.

"Yes, everyone is well, dumbass", replied Draco. "Everyone except you! Merlin's pants, what possessed you to start such a duel!"

Harry smiled. It was a great duel, though he had only used a quarter of his power. He had been neglectful and a little too sure of himself. That said, Voldemort had made the same mistake. Neither would do it again. He had a even wider smile at the thought.

"I caught his eye", he said, winning.

"Well that, you sure did", Gideon said, sitting in the grass near him. "I didn't think I'd ever see someone attack You-Know-Who with such ferocity. He must've taken a hit to his pride! It was incredible, Ash! The next time you insist to test my duelling level, I won't argue, promise. I don't think I could've held as well as you did."

"As well as he did?" Draco asked angrily while continuing to treat him. "What did he do? Nothing! You had to get hit by a stupid poisoned dagger spell! Damn you! And I have no antidote here! We'll have to return to Hogwarts. And what will the students say when they see you in such a state. You complete moron!"

Without ceasing to insult him copiously, he began to remove the daggers one by one, simultaneously throwing several spells to contain the bleeding.

"And he planted them deep, as well!" he growled. "Stupid airhead!"

Harry laughed at that, though his laughter soon stopped when Draco tore out yet another dagger with much less care.

"I forbid you to laugh you!" Draco got mad. "There is nothing funny about what just happened. You are worth much more than that! You were not fighting seriously at all! What took you?"

"I was too sure of myself", Harry confessed. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"You better!"

Everyone around them watched the scene with a hint of amazement and scepticism. He had not fought seriously? It was a joke, right?

"For the poison, we'll have to go to Hogwarts", Draco said. "I have the antidote in my apartment but I didn't think to take it with me because I didn't think we would _need_ it. Is it always necessary for you to do stupid dangerous things? Like that time in the desert where you ran after a chimera..."

"I needed its hair!"

"I don't care!"

Harry groaned feeling him pull the last dagger out.

"Good. You're going to properly fold your cloak over yourself and I'll carry you. For Moody, I think it would be good to take him to St. Mungo's quickly."

"Ah, right!" exclaimed Eugene. "I'm taking care of it. Gideon, Fabian, you'll make the report to Dumbledore, right? As for you, Lucius, Narcissa... I think you should go home. Ah! Could you first warn the Aurors, so they can pick up the Death Eaters left here?"

Lucius nodded. Although they were threatened, they had decided to stay at Malfoy Manor. Like many families, they both had an emergency portkey around the neck, to be secured if attacked.

"Okay, here we go", Draco said, lifting Harry into his arms.

"Hey!" immediately got angry the latter. "No, don't carry me like that! You're entirely forgetting discretion here!"

"Because you think you can walk, perhaps?" Draco got mad. "Just let me carry you, Pot-Promise!"

Harry's eyes widened. What was he doing here? What was that rotten slip? With all his strength, Harry struggled not to look at Lucius. But his exclamation made him growl.

"Merlin, but of course!"

"We will speak of this next weekend", Harry interrupted, pouting.

"I know now" said a jubilant Lucius.

"See you on Saturday!" Harry replied. "Take me to Hogwarts, you vicious evil snake!"

"You should make up your mind", said Draco.

"No wait!" said the other. "If the students see me like that, it'll be awful..."

"We don't have any invisibility cloak, Ash", said the old Slytherin. "So, too bad, they will see you like that... Well, unless you decide to take your animagus form."

Draco showed a wide grin. Harry, meanwhile, grimaced horribly.

"I'd rather die!"

"Come on, I won't tell it's you. They would find it even more suspicious. But, you could hang on to the inside of my cloak, that way they won't see anything."

Harry hesitated.

"See, I could completely close my cloak and therefore we wouldn't see you at all."

"All right, okay!" he said. "Well, everyone, weren't you leaving?"

A silence greeted his reflection.

"Why?" Fabian asked questioningly. "What is your Animagus form? Are you Registered?"

"No, I'm not. I don't intend to do it before this war is over. And I won't show you my animagus form. Go!"

No one moved, which tore a small furious cry from him.

"Ash, the poison is spreading through your arteries at a crazy speed. So for fuck's sake, just take your animagus form! We'll take care of any mockery later. In addition, it's not that bad to be a monkey!"

Harry looked at Draco as if he had just told him that he had finally joined Voldemort. Around them, some had to smile. Including Lucius. Harry glared at him.

"I'm a little monkey, it's true!" he said. "A Capuchin monkey, exactly. And I'm proud of it! End of discussion!"

And with that, in a PAF, he took his animagus form. His black and white coat slightly gleamed in the electric street lights' reflection. They also unveiled ten wounds on his side. These were particularly impressive on such a small body. Trembling slightly, ignoring the interested gaze of those present, Harry snuggled into Draco's arms, who eventually folded his cloak, hiding him from the prying eyes.

"This is weird" Fabian said. "I'd never heard of such an animagus form."

Harry groaned from his shelter and Draco refrained from laughing, although his sudden stiffness had not escaped notice.

"I'm going to Hogwarts", he said. "See you Saturday night. Good night. "

Without waiting, painfully ignoring his father's hilarious smile, he disappeared.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? About the animals forms?<p>

Thank you everyone for the support and please review!


	16. Fever Days

**Title:** A flower's magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Eventually Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** Yosh everyone! Here I am, earlier than usual, but we must say that ... I have Internet at home now (you can scream with joy for me! Lol). So! I will not dwell, I hope this chapter will satisfy you. I must say that I like this one, though my favourite remains the 17th (in a month, children...). And with that, I leave you and tell you in two weeks, that is to say Saturday, June 19th!

For those interested, the story was mostly written with the song "Baba O'Riley", by The Who, as background.

**Translator's Note:** Hello guys! So here is chapter 15, it hasn't been proofread beforehand so expect a few mistakes. I'll take the opportunity to thank everyone for following this story; it means a lot.

Also, I've taken the liberty of giving you all a late Christmas present… You'll see at the end. But don't spoil it! Read the chapter first. Merry Christmas to everyone, Happy New Year (Chinese or otherwise), and we'll see you on **March 7****th**.

**oOo**

**Chapter 15:** **Fever Days**

Despite the fact Draco had promptly given him the antidote, Harry continued to suffer from the poison. It had penetrated the arteries directly, causing a high fever by the evening. Fortunately, having a Potion Master as a best friend was convenient. He was assured that he would be cured after three days.

"Meanwhile, avoid fooling around! Don't run down the first dark hatch guarded by a three-headed dog you see, is that clear?"

"Yes, dad", Harry said on Thursday after their surprise attack.

"No strolls in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. You keep to your small and safe counselling sessions, is that clear?"

"Yes", Harry growled, standing up.

He glanced at his bare side, grimacing at the still present ten lacerations. They were half-closed from a healing potion, but would be completely healed once the poison was entirely removed from his body.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Draco asked while watching him donning a white polo-neck jumper and then a thick beige sweater.

"Yes, it is, don't worry so much. In three days, it will only be a bad memory. Just stay patient. Meanwhile, act as if nothing has happened. Students didn't notice anything when you came back last night, so don't go changing our habits just because I'm a little hurt..."

"You got yourself hit by ten poisoned daggers point-blank", Draco pointed out. "So don't talk about small injuries, will you?"

"Anyway", cut Harry crossly, while putting on his white robes and a sea-green scarf. "I won't do anything dangerous during those three days, I promise!"

Draco pouted and watched him leave his quarters. For three days... If only he could stand still all his life!

**oOo**

Although Harry feigned being wonderfully well, it was far from the case. His injuries kept shooting up with pain and the fever made him terribly colder than before, which was not pleasant when he already felt frozen most of the time. He had come to curse the Sahara and its damned high temperatures while walking down the school hallways, on Saturday afternoon.

The last two days had been terrible, but this Saturday seemed even more unbearable, probably because it was the last day of torture. Already, the wounds were slightly closed and his fever had dropped, although barely. Charms class that morning had been a real torture. Teaching different students, when he could hardly stand, had been really difficult. Still, the worst had been on Friday night: he had had dissipated and excited students at the idea of Transfiguration lessons. He would have killed them!

Now he dragged himself to his apartment with the idea of collapsing in bed and snuggling in it until his last vial of antidote came. He would finally close his bloody wounds and get back to running around to stop Voldemort.

_"What a delightful program",_ he thought. _"Really, I should also consult. When I think it's to such a crackpot the Headmaster entrusts his students!"_

Though when thinking about it, he was better than Loony Lemony - or worse, Voldemort.

_"Voldemort psychologist… that would be interesting to see."_

He vaguely smiled while walking down the hallway that belonged almost entirely to them. He jumped at some noise coming from Draco's classroom. Was he still giving classes? Discreetly, he approached the door. He hesitated for a second before pushing it open. His eyes widened for a moment before a discreet smile appeared. Leaning on the doorframe, he watched the on-going duel between Severus and Draco. The youngest was obviously having some trouble and Draco wasn't giving it his all, but Severus seemed really happy with the confrontation.

_"And I was told to stay put while Mister duels students! Talk about a healer!"_

On the other hand, Draco hadn't been poisoned... But he had no desire to be honest, for now. He stayed as a spectator for a relatively short time. After a few minutes of observation, he began to amuse himself by producing some luminescent butterflies that went here and there in the classroom. Not surprisingly, the first to be distracted was Severus, which benefitted Draco. Still, the blond did not follow up on that though he gave the illusion of doing so. His partner was really trying to win Severus over. But Harry would have bet his soul that the boy would be enraged if he knew that Draco was letting him win- well, no, not win, but in any case, he was letting him stand longer than expected!

Deciding to complicate things for Draco, Harry produced more butterflies – red ones, this time - and sent them fluttering around the blonde. The latter didn't notice at first. But when his elbow accidentally touched them and they exploded, burning his robe and pricking his skin deeply, he growled in annoyance and started to try avoiding them. It wasn't simple, because the butterflies were delighted to stay close to him.

"Damn it, Ash!" the blonde complained as he launched several unformulated on him. "Don't meddle, you cheater!"

The concerned chuckled in response. It was entertaining to give his friend some trouble. Though he did nothing more. Some spells cast by Severus touched a few butterflies, destroying them. Draco understood the trick and did not shy from atomizing them at once, while avoiding his opponent's spells.

Quickly, however, he ended the duel by sending Severus flying. Harry raised his wand just in time for a soft landing.

"What a lack of pedagogy, Drake", Harry said, smiling.

"You're one to talk!" exclaimed his friend, outraged. "What was that explosive shit?"

"Butterflies, my dear, butterflies. Plus, I think you were resting too much in this duel, unlike poor Severus who seemed to have trouble. You were too sure of yourself and it annoyed me. I hope you are not angry with me, Severus. I just wanted to tease him a bit. I won't intervene again, I promise. "

The boy merely shrugged his shoulders, looking at him with distrust. Harry gave a simple smile in response. Inevitably, his former teacher could only be suspicious, since they had never spoken, until now.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you both, but I need your help, Drake. My last vial of antidote should be taken now, right?"

"Mpff, yeah", Draco replied a bad mood. "Don't move, I'll get you that."

He left the room with quick steps, while taking off his burned robe. Harry chuckled slightly amused.

"Sorry again", he said to a tense Severus. "You are talented in any case. Of course, you do not have Drake's level but you have very good reflexes. Do you practise often?"

Again, Severus shrugged. He stared at him with a distrust Harry would've qualified almost painful. Of course, one could not say that Snape had trusted him in their time. But the look the teen before him was giving him was that of a boy who didn't trust anyone, who distrusted everyone, again and again. Harry felt deeply saddened.

_"I hope we will succeed in improving his life. I will do my best Professor. Even though technically you deserve I let you die."_

He sighed dramatically and sank down in a chair against the wall. Fever was really nasty. As he passed his hand over his aching forehead, Draco went back into the room.

"Here, here's your - Ash, you okay? "

He raised his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay", he said. "The poison's still very present in my blood, I think."

Draco frowned and raised his hand. Immediately, Harry felt a battery of spells fall on him. His partner had an annoyed pout and handed him the vial.

"You can't do anything like everyone else, can you?" he asked. "The antidote worked, but obviously your body has absorbed much more poison than expected. You'll still be feverish for several days."

Harry groaned while swallowing the potion - awful as usual - that Draco had given him. From his body language, Severus seemed quite interested. So Harry finally said:

"Purple Flower poison, Severus", he says, drawing more comfortably in the back of his chair. "It went directly into my arteries, so I still have a few days to recover. What do you think?"

The young man hesitated a moment and then he approached. He reached for the vial that Harry gave him complacently. The boy sniffed its contents and appeared surprised.

"You made the antidote?" he asked Draco.

"Yes, indeed", his friend replied. "What about it?"

"Nothing", absently replied Severus. "It is very well done, I can tell just by the smell. Uhm... I can cast a spell on you?"

Harry considered for a moment and then nodded. Severus immediately cast a spell and several purple transparent spots appeared on Harry's body.

"In fact", he said, "the antidote would work better if you - if you injected it directly into the arteries. It would follow the same path as the poison and thus directly heal the affected areas. Finally, I think ... The veins and pulmonary arteries were the most affected, which is why the antidote works so slowly. Whenever your blood goes through these places, it carries a little poison to your entire body, including the heart, which can be dangerous and explains the fever."

Severus finally shut. He blushed at finding that the two adults listened religiously.

"I looked at your grades, when Drake and I were dividing the students that we receive in consultation", Harry said. "Your potion grades are… impressive. Professor Slughorn told me that the highest score was too low to express your talent. Tell me, Severus, what are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?"

"I would like to become a Potion Master," answered the uncomfortable young man.

"You already are, I think", Harry interjected. "But I can't judge this matter, potions and I haven't gotten along since I started learning the subject. For that, Drake would best be able to help you. Would you like to be responsible for my next antidote?"

Severus looked surprised and then nodded.

"Yes, but about the administration..."

"Drake will do it", Harry replied, smiling. "You are not comfortable with the caring aspect, right?"

Severus shook his head.

"Especially with injections - well, I mean needles - but maybe you don't know-"

"I do", Harry replied. "I was raised by Muggles. I also think that injecting with a syringe would be easier. I'll have to go and find one. Well, you two have something to do, now. I'm going to the library. I'll have to find how to transform an object into a syringe."

"Wouldn't be easier to go get one in the Muggle world?" Draco asked.

"With my tattoo? They'll think I'm a junkie in need!" Harry replied, smiling. "Go make my antidote with Severus - I bet he will do better than you! "

Draco rolled his eyes. He could not deny that, he knew. Severus had an incredible talent and even he, with six years of training, could not aspire to his level.

"Get your bloody Muggle thing, brat!"

Harry just laughed and left the room quickly. Draco had to pout.

"Well, since we are officially assigned to this potion, what would you think to follow me in my chambers? All the necessary potion set that I have is there."

Severus nodded. He politely followed to his apartments and entered with just a few seconds of hesitation. When he discovered the room, he let his eyes travel a moment before looking at the huge shelf covered with various potions. Immediately, he seemed more passionate.

"You did all this?" he asked, impressed.

"Yes. I did it in over six years, nothing to be surprised of."

Severus approached the shelf and looked. He quickly noticed that the majority of potions inside were for curative purposes. A single shelf, protected by several spells, contained highly dangerous products that made him frown.

"Sudden Death?" he said, pointing to the nine remaining vials.

"Mhmm?" asked Draco while pulling an imposing trunk from the closet. "Ah, yes. I've brewed some, one day and as I dare not get rid of it, I keep it here. I should probably not expose it, but it reassures me to see that all bottles are in their place. "

Severus said nothing. After a while, as Draco settled everything needed on the coffee table, he spoke.

"How did Mr Promise get poisoned by the Purple Flower poison?"

Draco smiled at that. Inevitably, Severus was really a curious boy.

"Ah, this is one of the few things I cannot give an answer to. But one day, maybe, I'll tell you."

Severus gave him a bored look, but he shrugged and joined him at the table to start the antidote.

oOo

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

The library, on a Saturday, was emptier than in his time. According to his opinion, at least. Maybe because it lacked an inseparable trio who kept trying to find a solution to fight a Dark psychopath of a wizard? In any case, Harry felt very nostalgic watching the silent place. When he glanced at those present, he smiled at recognizing his mother's face.

Since September, he hadn't spoken to her even once. Lily was not part of the consultations and, while it pleased him, he regretted it. What could trouble his mother, after all? And because of her excellent results, she didn't need to come to remedial courses. As he watched her work, all the while heading nonchalantly towards the Transfiguration section, he felt a touch of craving towards her. He ignored it though, for if he was to know his mother, he wanted it to be uninfluenced by their time-meddling...

Sighing, he fully concentrated on his work, although he strongly doubted the possibility of finding a solution to his problems in the ancient tomes. He was browsing the titles morosely when the sound of a throat clearing startled him. Turning around, Harry was surprised to come across a pair of eyes similar to his. Lily Evans clearly needed a book on Transfiguration. He saw the girl look at his tattoo with interest. Harry pulled away from the rack.

"Oh, sorry", he said. "Am I preventing you from taking a book?"

"No, not really," said Lily. "I noticed that you seem to have trouble finding your happiness, so I came to see if I could help."

Harry gave her a grateful smile.

"Well, I want to find how to turn an object into a syringe."

Lily looked surprised. Of course, his research was quite unusual.

"Into a syringe?" she said. "I don't think - well, I'm not sure you could find that here - Or maybe... "

She walked along the shelf and finally crouched towards the last shelf then browsed quietly. She seemed to finally find what she was looking for as she straightened up, a little book in hand.

"It covers Muggle Transfiguration. Maybe you'll find it in this book?"

"Let's see," Harry replied simply, taking the book from her.

He immediately opened the small volume, quietly browsing the pages under Lily's interested eyes.

"Why do you need a syringe?" she asked.

"Mhmm?" Harry asked, turning the pages fast enough. "I'm sick. And a… potion expert pointed out that the potion I take would be more effective if I infiltrated it directly into my veins."

The girl's eyes widened in amazement at that. Harry continued to flick through, until he smiled victoriously.

"Ah, you were right!" he said. "It's here!"

He showed her a page with joy. It explained how to turn an object into a syringe.

"Well, I only have to test it."

He put a hand to his pocket and fumbled. After a moment, he took out a spoon.

"Mhmm, it should do the trick, right? We'll try that. "

With a leisurely pace, he walked to a table. Lily followed after him, curious. Harry raised his hand, and reciting the formula, transfigured the spoon. To his great joy, it was transformed into a perfect little syringe.

" Perfect!" he exclaimed. "I just have to wait for Severus and Drake to have finished my antidote and I'll try that-"

"Severus was the one to advise you?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Yes", Harry replied. "He had a great idea. Drake is strong in mediwizardry potions, but he's a pureblood through and through. He knows nothing about muggle objects. Don't talk to him about electricity; he'd be able to believe that it's a drink. Well, Severus spoke about this method and - Ah, but Drake doesn't know how to use a syringe!"

Harry made a face looking at his object. He finally shrugged.

"Well, I could do it myself. It shouldn't be that hard!"

Lily's eyes widened as she heard.

"Are you insane?" she asked. "What if you poke the wrong spot?"

"Drake is very strong at blood clotting spells. Plus a small needle like that couldn't possibly hurt."

Lily looked sceptical. She looked at the syringe and then Harry.

"Could I watch? I would like to see."

He immediately had a big smile.

"Yes, of course", he said.

"Ah, but I don't think Severus would be happy... " She hesitated.

She clearly seemed to hesitate. Harry shrugged.

"You are my guest, he will have nothing to say. Are you coming?"

Lily hesitated a moment and then quickly walked to her stuff. With a spell, she gathered them all and turned to him with a smile. Harry could not help laughing and took the lead.

"I have not yet had the honour of meeting you", he said. "Though it's a good thing, it means that you do not have either personal or academic problems. So, Miss, let me introduce myself. Ash Promise, at your service."

Lily laughed at the speech.

"I know you well", she said. "Some of my classmates constantly talk about you. You have many admirers."

Again, in spite of himself, Harry blushed. It was embarrassing, from his point of view, to hear that girls found him attractive, especially considering those young girls were friends of his parents.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said.

Harry feinted surprise while heading towards his room.

"Ah, the famous Lily Evans", he said with a smile.

"You've heard of me?" she was astonished.

"Oh, yes. The teachers are very happy with you in general. And one student in particular seems to find you to his taste, though I shouldn't say more."

The girl looked blasé.

"Are you speaking of that oaf Potter? It's him, isn't it? Oh my god! When I heard he had consultations with you, I had hoped that Professor Dumbledore finally understood that his attachment for me may be a case of psychotic obsession."

Harry laughed at that.

"No, this isn't because of you that Professor Dumbledore sent him to me. Although I don't have the right to tell you exactly why James Potter was entrusted to me, the fact is that for the first consultations it is easier for some students to talk about lighter topics; their aversion to certain teachers, a childhood nemesis - or the girl who makes their heart beat a little faster. During my first meeting with James, he told me about his friends, and then you. A way of his not to address the serious matters concerning him."

The girl seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"It's cruel, what I'm saying, but I can't imagine James Potter having problems. I mean, this guy has it all! He's rich, smart, his parents are pure bloods and therefore safe –"

"Safe?" Harry cut in, looking at her. "You think so? Because they are purebloods, they should be safe from the current political situation, but it is far from being the case."

Lily looked at him in surprise, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"The Potter are openly opposed to Voldemort", Harry said, startling his mother when he pronounced the name. "They are directly in the line of fire."

The rest of the journey was made in a long thoughtful silence.

oOo

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

From Draco's point of view, there was nothing in the world more fascinating than watching Severus Snape making a potion. His movements were fluid, soft, almost like a dance. Anyone even a tad objective toward Severus had to admit that in those moments, the boy was glowing. He became really beautiful, despite his few physical flaws. Draco realized he really should convince him of a makeover, once he became his friend. Well, if he ever managed to be his friend.

A noise at the door startled him out of his contemplation.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened, letting in a beaming Harry holding in his hand a gleaming syringe. Behind him, a young girl with auburn hair and green eyes entered. Draco identified her immediately by the eyes - and perhaps, too, the smile - they had exactly the same.

_"So that's it, he finally dared to speak to her!"_

He smiled at this thought, but also to the girl. She seemed uncomfortable in his presence. Or maybe because of Severus who had not noticed the arrival.

"You found it?" Draco asked, pointing the syringe.

"Well in truth, Lily here found it."

Severus looked up at the same time, freezing a hand that had been peeling a mandrake root. An awkward silence stretched for five minutes before Draco drew Severus' attention back on his work.

"Huh?" he made, jumping. "Ah!"

He almost hurriedly resumed his work. Lily now seemed terribly uncomfortable.

"Uh..." she said, embarrassed. "I was curious to see the experiment. Would it not bother you, if I stayed?"

"No, at all", answered Draco. "Although I don't see what there is to be interested about, we'll just inject him- Sweet Merlin, is that a syringe? And how am I supposed to give you the potion?"

Once again, Severus stopped working. He looked at Draco in surprise.

"You didn't know what it was?" he said.

"Drake is a pureblood", Harry replied. "Completely. He doesn't know what a car is-"

"Hey! I do know!" complained the concerned, a slight blush to the cheeks. "Excuse me for not knowing all the muggle objects in the world! But how do I use this thing?"

Harry muttered something about the importance of a Muggle immersion "when it's all over," which made Draco smile. Well, he personally preferred to be killed than go on a Muggle immersion, but never mind…

"Look, I'll show you."

Harry removed his robes, ignoring the two teenagers. For simplicity's sake, he resolved to take off his many sweaters, making Lily and Severus' eyes widened every time he took one off.

"Damn, but how many do you wear?" wondered the Slytherin, amazed.

"Six," answered Harry while removing the last, ending up topless as well.

Lily blushed upon seeing him in that outfit, but she did not look away. Draco smiled at the sight of her detailing his partner's muscles. Would she be as happy to look at him, if she knew she ogling her own son? He suppressed the urge to spit it out and gave Harry a questioning look.

" What?" asked the brunette, "I don't have a short sleeve shirt. Need I remind you that we only bought tons of sweaters?"

"I at least have a few t-shirts, you know?" Draco informed him.

"That's funny, for a pureblood", Lily interjected thoughtfully. "Uh- I mean- Normally, purebloods are unfamiliar with muggle clothing."

"Yes, except that Drake loves clothes", Harry replied. "Really, at this level, it's worse than worship. If clothes were people, he would probably be wanted by police around the world for mass kidnapping and sequestration."

"What are you trying to say, exactly?" the other asked, annoyed.

"That you have far too many clothes and I wonder how you can put everything in your wardrobe."

"Space expansion spell, you know?" Draco asked. "Anyway, are you going to explain how to work this thing?"

"Yeah, come here!"

Severus hastened to add the last ingredient. He wanted to listen to the explanations. It might be funny. He was in the process of executing the final movement when Harry began to explain. Soon, he heard Lily's laugh as Draco screamed:

"This is a joke, right? You don't sincerely want me to push this thing into your arm? In your veins!"

"Well- No, for that, Severus was very clear! It has to be in the same place as the injuries! So…"

He pointed to his almost healed side.

"Damn it, Ash, I'm not going to stick a needle in your wounds!"

"But ... Where did you get those injuries?" Lily asked suddenly.

Severus had also stopped working and watched Harry's cuts.

"Poisoned dagger curse", he said, always the expert eye. "But that's Dark magic. Who did this to you?"

Lily looked from the boy to Harry. The latter shrugged, indifferent.

"Well, it doesn't really matter", he said.

"This is one of the things that you won't get an answer to". Draco was amused to say.

"You want me to trust you during our sessions but you don't trust me in return," Severus pointed out, annoyed.

Harry threw Draco a sharp glance. Finally, he breathed in and answered:

"Voldemort is responsible for this", he said. "We slightly ran into him on Wednesday. A little duel ensued and he left me this little gift. That said, I left him with a right shit to deal with too."

There was a slight smirk as he spoke. Before him, Lily and Severus had shock-widened eyes.

"You're lying, right?" Lily asked.

"I wish", Draco said. "But he's not lying. Needless to say that what we have just said is not something that should be repeated outside this room?"

The young woman nodded strongly. Severus, though, remained thoughtful. He looked at Harry with some interest.

"So, you confronted him."

"Yes", Harry replied.

"And you came back alive."

"Obviously."

A long silence greeted his answer. Lily stared at him like he was an alien. Severus seemed thoughtful. After a moment, he spoke again:

"Could you show me?" he asked. "Your duelling skill?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, surprised, but he looked at Draco.

"Against Drake only", he said. "I could fight against you, but I have no desire to hurt you unnecessarily. If I give you duelling lessons, they will be exactly that: lessons. That is to say that I would never be showing my best against you. At least not until you catch up to my level. "

Severus nodded to his every word, silent.

"But would you demonstrate against Drake? And you both would also accept to teach me how to duel?"

Harry hesitated for a few seconds.

"Why would you want to become stronger at this point?" He asked.

Severus shrugged. But Harry already knew the answer. To be able to defend himself - against those who didn't stop torturing him, since his first year - but also against those who might want to harm him outside, without distinction of sides. The Slytherin hadn't taken a decision yet on his ideological path. It would depend on the influences surrounding him.

A smile blossomed on his lips.

"We will teach you," he said, beaming. "It'll be a real pleasure! "

Severus looked at him in surprise, but he eventually nodded in appreciation. He did not smile in return - but had considerably relaxed. Draco sighed at the sight. Within minutes, Harry had just made a giant step that would have taken him several weeks to achieve. Well, you either had the skill or you didn't. Perhaps he should entrust Regulus to him?

_"That way I would be rid of that impertinent brat."_

" Good!" Harry exclaimed, turning to him. "And these shots, are they coming?"

Draco let out a single dramatic sigh.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

_Next in a Flower's Magic:_ **Small steps**

_Anger was not permitted - and especially not humour. They just had to stay focused. Give their all, without hesitation - be fully involved. Each movement was essential. It was not a simple duel; it was a fight for life. Their lives, the lives of their comrades, and the family they were trying to save._

_Yet at the time, neither of them managed to remain stable. It was impossible neither to ignore the desperate cries of Mrs Wyatt, nor to hear the explosion and the collapse of a wall ravaged by flames. There was no light other than the fire and the Dark Mark, a pale green reflection, illuminating them. Not to mention the bright and intermittent rays of spells._

_"Ash, put yourself in reinforcements!"_

_Harry unconsciously obeyed Draco's orders. There were five men in front of them and they were only four. Draco had called for reinforcements, but they weren't coming. They still had some difficulties with communications. Besides, Moody was still in the hospital for the loss of his eye. Lucius had an unavoidable meeting at the Ministry. Narcissa was probably unreachable because of all the protective spells placed on the Manor. As for Albus, he could not leave Hogwarts without taking some measures. Perhaps, the Potter..._

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer<strong>: In two weeks my little goldfish!

**Translator:** So, how did you guys like my surprise? I wanted to do that as a Christmas present, but then I got really busy and couldn't even work on the actual chapter… Consider this as a belated present, and an apology for not posting sooner!

See you next month (definitely), and please review ;)


End file.
